Ayakashi -or- Wandering Spirits
by kazenoyouni
Summary: He's always been wandering, searching, waiting. No longer human, unable to just fade away, he bides his time. What is he waiting for? Will he ever find it again? All he can do is keep wandering and hoping. Maybe this time… SasuNaru
1. First Prologue

Hello!

The super slacker extraordinaire has returned (for now, dun dun dun)!

Seriously, though, I have a new story here for you. I mentioned this one in the intro to the chapter of Storms I just posted up. This one is complete, and, probably, out of all of the stories I have written, is likely my favorite. Why? Because I have a mad (obsessional) love for youkai. Like, seriously.

I also really love the atmosphere of this one.

So since I will be posting Storms at more or less the same time, and those chapters are much shorter (and the readers slightly murderous toward the super slacker extraordinaire kazenoyouni), I have decided to post this one every other week, making Storms my priority.

But this one is weird, no? Isn't today Sunday, and not kazenoyouni's usual Friday?

That is correct (good job). This one is just a prologue (one of three, actually) before we get into the actual story. So I have decided to post these ('cause they are even shorter than the average Storms chapter) once every two days. Chapter One will be on Friday, alongside chapter 88 of Storms.

And this one is finished, so maybe the readers won't be quite so murderous! Yay!

Warnings for overall story: lots of notes (lol), kinda dark and angsty (also lol)

Warnings for Prologue One: short

Right, so here we go!

* * *

 **Ayakashi  
** **\- or -** **  
** **Wandering Spirits**

Ayakashi (あやかし) - something strange or suspicious

 **プロローグ１** **  
First Prologue**

In the times of myths and legends, there existed the many who were of the other world, oni(1) and yuurei(2), youkai(3) and kami(4). Ayakashi, the mysterious beings who wandered the earth. Numerous and powerful, they influenced human society from the shadows, some in positive ways, others in the dark and unseemly. To the humans who existed alongside the ayakashi, they could be nuisances, plagues, or great aides.

Among those who traveled in the paths just out of sight of mortals, the kami existed. A plain above the other mysterious beings, they traditionally kept their distance from humans, preferring instead to watch from afar. Some sought to aid the humans they watched over, some content just to be bystanders or spectators. But every now and then, those who enjoyed watching the mortals who lived on the earth would take a journey to interact with them.

One such being, beautiful beyond mortal standards, wise, benevolent and strong, this kami of female naivety, was one who, after some years of sitting in boredom on her throne in the Hall of Kami, would deem to wander the paths of mortals. The fancy struck her every hundred years or so, and she would take on a more human appearance and wander the country.

It was in one of these journeys she came across a certain town. It lay at the base of a mountain range, quiet and small and peaceful, the people an auspicious sort. They went about their business in peace, gave due deference to the kami, and she found the town pleasant as she entered it.

But the people, suspicious of outsiders who entered their little town, were weary of the lone woman who appeared out of nowhere. She was beautiful and graceful and intelligent, and their suspicion only grew. The town, for all its peace and prosperity, didn't care for those who were 'different' from what they perceived as 'normal', and this strange woman was especially so.

The kami wasn't aware of anything strange at first, and when it did strike her as odd, the way they treated her, so used to the usual deference given her she paid it no mind.

She really should have.

The people's suspicions of this woman who wandered among them grew. They knew of kami, but they had never seen one before, and so they saw this strange woman as a threat, not someone to treat with respect. And so suspicious had they become, on a dark night when the moon was full, convinced she must be a demon, they confronted her.

She was resting peacefully when the innkeeper led the other village men to her room, and they stormed in. Being a traveler among mortals, a kami with vast power, it was a rule those like her could not use their power against humans directly, and she could do nothing to stop their assault.

They dragged her out into the dark of night and raged against her, with hands, weapons, whatever they could find. She struggled to fend them off, but could not harm them. Powerful though she was, fond of humans as she had been, she couldn't protect herself, and they continued the assault as she struggled to escape.

They dragged her to the river at the edge of town, her body broken and bloody, and they shoved her in. And kami though she was, she felt herself slipping away, and knew death was approaching her. Her mind wandered in pain and darkness, the water oppressive, her body cold and numb. She felt herself lost.

A pale light assaulted her then, and her honey colored eyes opened to see a full moon above. A woman sat beside her, dripping as wet as the kami was. A feeling of intense hatred, a foreign feeling, assaulted the kami as she looked up to the young red-haired human woman. But she noticed the dripping wet bangs, and the rage subsided. There was still one human of this town that didn't deserve her hatred. This one had saved her. And in such a dangerous position to herself as well, as, kami as she was, she could sense the small life growing in the young woman's belly.

A feeling of relief washed over her, and she knew she couldn't, shouldn't, stay in the mortal realm any longer.

"Thank you," the kami murmured, and she felt the last of her power leave her, the strength to keep her in this world. As a kami, she knew a rebirth was expected, and she would again be back in the other world, again to watch over humans. This time, she would never return. And as she slipped away, the young woman's voice calling out to her, she felt a part of her leave her that would never return.

But that was a concern for later.

* * *

(1) 鬼ogre; demon

(2) 幽霊ghost; specter; spectre; apparition; phantom

(3) 妖怪ghost; apparition; phantom; spectre; specter; demon; monster; goblin- are a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore

(4) 神god; deity; divinity; spirit

Note: All definitions taken from jisho


	2. Second Prologue

Hello! I'm back again!

So here is the second prologue to Ayakashi. Third one will be posted on Thursday.

* * *

 **プロローグ２** **  
** **Second Prologue**

He was a spirited child, but odd. He had his father's looks, blond hair and bright blue eyes, and his mother's features. But he was unusual, in the way he acted and the way he appeared. Though he did share physical traits like that of his parents, there was something else about the boy that troubled the villagers of Konohagakure. Something in the way his clear blue eyes could fool a person into thinking they were staring into a clear sky, or the way his golden hair shone with a splendor that rivaled the most alluring golden jewels. The way his tanned skin was smooth and silky, and the way his smile made the people feel.

Made the men feel.

Ever since a child, he had elicited the strange reactions of the villagers, and while his parents tried their best to alleviate the worries, the parents, too, were strange. The child's father was well-liked, but no one could quite figure out why he had chosen a lowly peasant girl with almost no feminine habits. It wasn't though he had the option of anyone, there were those who were of course above him, but he was a good enough man, able and intelligent, with a promising future. But he had chosen her. And the girl, beautiful and cheerful though she was, was not like a proper lady, and that caused suspicious looks of their own.

But the child…

There was something about that child that made the villagers just so uneasy.

The suspicions seemed all but confirmed when the child was five, and an accident took the parents from the world of the living. The child, alone, was now more shunned than ever. And though he tried to keep up his cheerful smile, it no longer made his eyes shine the way it had before.

With no other family to care for him, he was left mostly on his own, left to grow and survive on his own instincts and ability. The villagers, though they never spoke it aloud, silently wished being left to fend for himself would dispose of him for them.

But the child grew, and the villagers' unease increased.

They couldn't know how such a child had been born in their town, but they knew for certain, this child was a curse.

They recalled in whispers the woman they had sent to the river before the child was born, and wondered if he was a curse placed on the village by that demonic creature. They figured he was, and the more that certainty grew, the more the villagers worried they could do nothing against him. But they continued to watch and to wait, biding their time until something could be done to rid them of him.

But there was another whose eye the child had caught, though this one did not have evil intentions in his gaze.

As the child grew, those dark eyes watched. Similar in age, but of vastly different backgrounds, the village head's younger son was intrigued by this unusual creature. He couldn't identify these feelings the blond stirred up in him, but they were undeniable. In secret, the two stole quiet glances at each other, and as they grew older, they shared secret moments, stolen in the darkness.

Eventually, the young son of the powerful Head family of Konoha realized what it was the blond stirred in him. And though he knew the trouble that could arise from it, he accepted his fate happily.

The moments he held his beautiful blond in his arms made it worth it.


	3. Third Prologue

And here's prologue three! First chapter tomorrow!

Warnings: super short

* * *

 **プロローグ３** **  
** **Third Prologue**

It was a well-known fact; a demon had come to their village.

It brooded in the mountains, high in a cave, occasionally coming down to plague the village of Konohagakure. There was no warning. Its moods were indiscernible. The sky would be blue and peaceful one moment, and then a raging storm the next.

Floods, high winds, raging fires. When the demon came down from the mountain, no one was safe. The villagers tried everything they could think of, but the rage of the demon was beyond the abilities of the sages and onmyouji(1) who appeared to tame it. They tried sacrifices, of both possessions and people. They tried spells and enchantments. They tried prayers.

The demon was unstoppable.

But then just as suddenly as it had appeared, it would disappear and slumber for years at a time, and the people would think themselves safe, and they would forget. Then the demon would rage again, and the fear would return, the cycle continuing anew.

And after hundreds of years, that continual torment never ceasing, always repeating, at last a lull and a time of peace came upon the town. Some wondered if the demon had at last perished, if it had been defeated and sent to the underworld where it belonged. They hoped it was over at last, but they still feared.

This time, it was a peace that stretched so long, the people really were beginning to forget, to think of the demon's rampaging as only 'legend'.

Yet still, no one dared travel toward the mountains to the north.

* * *

(1) 陰陽師diviner; sorcerer; exorcist; medium


	4. First Chapter

Again, Happy Friday the 13th!

And here's the first full chapter! As I post these up, I'm again reminded how much I freaking love this story... Anyway, I digress. Next chapter will be posted on the 27th.

Warnings: none really

* * *

 **第一章** **  
** **First Chapter**

He wasn't sure where to go from here.

He stood at the edge of the cave, the view overlooking the town of Konoha which had grown so large in the hundreds of years he had lived here. It was no longer the town he had known so well, the home of his beloved. It was a different town, filled with different people.

It was a quiet morning, and the mist was heavy. But still, the patches of the town below were as familiar as ever. The town was continually changing, but it was always the same. He sighed and glanced back into his home. It was dark in there, and cold. But it was home, and he was a bit sorry to leave it.

Blue eyes once more turned back to the scenery before him and he took a deep breath, at last putting one foot in front of the other and heading down the mountain.

The mist cleared gradually as he made his way carefully down, and by the time he had made it to the base of the mountain it had vanished completely, the sun shining down on the now fully awake town. He paused before he could enter the market square, pulling on the hood he wore to cover his blond locks of hair. His looks always drew attention, so he did his best to hide himself as much as possible when he went down.

It would create too many problems for him if he didn't.

As expected, not much had changed since the last time he had been there. As he made his way further into town, eyes wandering from person to person, always searching, he noticed how little had really changed. He supposed it hadn't been that long since he had last come down off of the mountain- perhaps about fifty years or so. He tried not to come by too frequently, should he be recognized, but he had to check every generation. He had to be careful not to miss him.

He always began his journey here. This was the town in which they had met, and he always thought, perhaps, they would meet here again. But he was never here, and so he would continue on, continue his search. He'd searched everywhere multiple times, had traveled every inch of the country, the continent, but he hadn't found him yet. But he'd keep looking, keep searching, everywhere, for as long as it took.

He caught the quiet whispers of a few people as he passed, but he ignored them. There were always whispers, they never went away. The town, for all of its growth, hadn't become any more fond of 'outsiders' than they had been.

He stifled a frown and kept on walking.

It was getting warmer, and a grumble in his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten. He vaguely recognized the part of town he was in and recalled there had once been a nice café close by. He couldn't be sure it would still be there, but he headed in that general direction.

The murmurs around him continued, along with the occasional pointing, and he drew the hood and cloak closer around him as the café came into view. He took a seat at one of the outside tables and waited.

Soon an older woman wandered over, a disapproving look on her face. "Irashimase(1)," she grumbled.

He tried his best to smile at her, but she only glowered down at him more. The smile faltered. "A cup of coffee to begin with, please."

She scoffed and wandered off, clearly irritated at having to serve some outsider. He vaguely recalled a story he had heard when he was a child, about a demon woman who had entered the town and brought misfortune. He could recall the gazes cast in his direction at the 'misfortune' comments, but he hadn't understood then why. He knew now.

Someone like him, who had all but destroyed their most cherished family, the Uchiha.

He bit his lip and focused on the menu, fighting the wave of despair and pain that washed over him. He hadn't destroyed the Uchiha. The Uchiha had nearly destroyed themselves. He suspected that, too, hadn't changed in all these hundreds of years.

The older woman was returning, and she practically dropped the scalding hot coffee onto the table, splashing him as a result. He flinched, but she was already on her way back to the kitchen and he sighed.

He'd have to make a plan of action so as to get out of the town as quickly as possible. Verify he wasn't here, and move on. He didn't want to be here any longer than necessary.

He took a sip of his coffee and winced. It wasn't the heat, it was just terrible. He hadn't remembered it being so bad, and he vaguely wondered if the lady had made it disgustingly undrinkable just for him. He glanced around at the other customers and noticed no one else was drinking anything but water. Considering it was a café, he had the vague notion the coffee was just always awful. He wondered if everything else was bad, too. He sighed again and stood, dropping some money on the table and heading back into the town.

As he walked, he did his best to avoid the gazes of anyone he passed, while keeping his eye out for the person he was looking for. He knew enough about the legends and stories to know he should look the same. Reincarnation was strange like that. Every some odd generations a person would be reborn in a body similar to their previous life, with nearly the same personality. Only the environment they grew up in changed them. Their circumstances and the people around them. But he'd look the same, and deep down, the blond knew he wouldn't be that different.

And he had to find him.

He kept moving, and so focused on the thoughts of the one for whom he searched, he crashed into another hooded figure.

"Ah, sorry!" he apologized, bowing respectfully as the other cloaked person removed their hood. He blinked at the woman who glared at him with honey colored eyes.

He couldn't recall ever seeing anyone like her before, not just in Konoha but anywhere on his journey, and he vaguely wondered if she was 'strange' like he was.

"You…" she began. She pursed her lips and frowned, gazing at him intently.

He glanced around nervously, noticing the townspeople giving the two a wide berth. He wanted to pull the hood tighter over his head, but just as he had the thought, the woman reached over and pulled the hood back, revealing the bright blond locks and big blue eyes. He took a step back and quickly returned the hood to its former position.

"Please don't do that," he nearly growled. He glanced around them again, but no one was paying them any heed.

"You seem… familiar," the woman said, crossing her arms across her sizable chest.

He swallowed. "I-I think you must be mistaken. You probably have me confused with someone else. I've never met you before."

He took another step back, making ready to run, back up into his mountain if he had to. He could wait a year and return down, then head off on his journey then. He had all of the time, and one year shouldn't make too much of a difference in his search, but the strange lady should be long gone by then.

The lady peered at him again, then grinned. "Nope. It's you, alright."

He frowned at her.

"You're right about one thing, though. We've never met before. But it's definitely you."

His frown turned into an outright scowl. "Look Lady, that doesn't make any sense. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, so if you don't mind, leave me alone."

He made to storm off, but the lady grabbed his cloak and held him back. He couldn't go about the town without it, so he was stuck. He scowled at her again, but the expression turned to confusion as she gazed almost lovingly at him.

"Um, I really think you must have gotten me confused with someone else."

She shook her head, her long blond twin pigtails swaying. "No. It's you." She sighed, a small smile on her face. "I've been looking for you for a while." She met his blue eyes. "What's your name?"

He flinched, unsure if he should tell her or not. He supposed he could give her a fake name, but he had never been good at coming up with stuff like that on the spot. He sighed. "Naruto."

"Naruto, ha?" She grinned at him. "Hungry, Naruto? My treat."

He frowned, but followed after her, attempting to keep a slight distance between them as he watched her with suspicion. "You haven't told me who you are yet," he said as he walked. "And why you think I'm the person you're looking for. Which I'm not, just to be clear."

She waved his comment away. "Tsunade. And it's a long story."

"That's so cliché," he mumbled.

"Hey, brat, no talking back." She grinned at him as she looked over her shoulder, catching the scowl that crossed his face. "I'll explain when we get there."

"And where is 'there'?"

"There." She indicated a small shop just ahead, a large red lantern proclaiming it to be 'Ichiraku Ramen'. He couldn't recall having seen it before.

"You from Konoha?"

She huffed. "I'm not."

He looked at her, a brow raised in question. "You don't like it here?"

"Frankly," she murmured, "I loathe this place."

They made their way into the small restaurant and seated themselves by the lantern, a bit off to the side from the other patrons. "I told you it's a long story, and that's a big part of it."

He blinked at her and slowly nodded as the owner, a young man who looked not much younger than Naruto appeared to be, approached them. He grinned as he placed two cups of water on the table, and pointed to the menu hanging above the bar area further into the small restaurant stand. "What can I get you two?"

Naruto frowned and squinted at the menu. He wasn't sure what 'ramen' was, but it appeared to be some kind of food as opposed to some fanciful name for the place. He figured it must have come from foreign parts in the time since he had last made his way down the mountain. He glanced down his options as he heard Tsunade say, "Miso pork."

He repressed the sigh he wanted to heave- he had been sighing way too much since he had come down. "Same for me."

The man grinned again and headed back toward the kitchen.

Naruto glanced around.

"Naruto, how old are you?" Tsunade asked rather suddenly. He glanced at her, seeing her looking at him carefully, her chin resting on her right hand.

He glanced away, fidgeting in his seat. "Nineteen."

She smiled. "How old are you _really_."

He looked at her again, his blue eyes wide. How could she know?

Her smile grew, showing off her perfect white teeth. "I know. You can bet I do. You're not exactly… _human_ are you."

His breath caught and he glanced around. "How could you-"

She tilted her head at him, her expression softening again. "Because I'm not, either."

He blinked at her, his jaw falling open slightly. He had suspected she could be 'strange' like he was, but he hadn't expected her to outright admit to it. Frankly, it surprised him she really _was_ like him. He had never met another who was. He knew demons and youkai and kami existed, but he had never encountered any in his long travels.

"If…if you're not _human_ ," he muttered, "then what are you?"

Her smile faded and she glanced off into the blue sky. She heaved a long sigh, then sat back. "As I said, it's a long story. I suppose it begins like this. I'm what you would call a 'kami'."

He felt a rush of anxiousness overwhelm him. He had been awfully rude to her, and she was a kami? He was screwed. She'd dismember him and leave his parts scattered, and he'd never find him again.

She grinned. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, brat. Like I said, I've been looking for you."

He was about to protest again, but stopped himself. Could that be why she had been looking for him? She hadn't been looking for 'him', but for one like him. "I'm a youkai, I guess," he murmured. "I suppose… Well, I lost count of how long it's been since I was born. I was a human once, though."

She nodded. "But you've always been special. That's that youkai blood in you."

He glanced away, his eyes tracing the street of the town he had once known. "Maybe."

"No maybe's about it. You were special before you were born."

"Think so? I think I was probably just cursed from the moment I was conceived."

She laughed then, as the owner brought out their food. Naruto blinked at the bowl of steaming noodles which was placed before him, eyeing it curiously. He watched as the lady, Tsunade, took a pair of wooden chopsticks fused together and broke them apart.

He found a pair and broke them apart as well, and watched as she took a bite from the bowl in front of her. He did the same, his eyes widening as his taste buds danced. "This is incredible!" he muttered as he dug in, no longer interested in the conversation, only on the bowl of deliciousness.

The owner grinned and headed back to his kitchen, confident he had just won over some new lifelong patrons.

Before he knew it, his bowl was empty, completely drained, and he sat back in contentedness.

"Full?" Tsunade grinned.

He nodded. "It's been a while since I've eaten so well."

"Yeah?" she asked. She watched him for a long moment, just staring at him with her honey-colored eyes. "I've really been looking for you for so long. Centuries."

He stared at her. "Centuries?"

She nodded. "Since not long after I realized you existed."

He frowned. "Wait… You mean… You really have been looking for _me?"_

She smiled. "That's right."

He rubbed his eyes, feeling tired all of a sudden. "I really don't understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to. At least, not until I explain."

"So? Explain."

He waited, and she took a sip of her water before beginning. "As I said, I'm a kami. You… were born in this town, right?"

He nodded. "I was. A long time ago."

"Perhaps you've heard this story then? About a strange woman who appeared here not long before you were born. A demon woman."

He pursed his lips. "Yeah. I've heard that story."

Her eyes took on a dark, menacing sort of look. "That woman was me."

When she mentioned the story, he thought 'perhaps…', but he had almost immediately dismissed it. After all, that was just a story. But stories and legends all had some basis in fact, didn't they?

"I used to wander throughout the country, stopping in towns, watching over the people. It was the first time I had come to this town, though. It was still new then. And in return they…" She paused and bit her lip, her eyes flashing in anger. "What they did to me…" She shook away her anger. "They didn't know I was a kami, but they didn't have to do that. They killed me, you know."

"What?" Now he was really confused. How could they have killed her? She was sitting right in front of him.

"I'm a kami. We can die, be killed, but we come back. But when we do, there's a part of us that never returns. If a kami dies enough times, eventually, they _don't_ _come_ back."

He had never heard that before, in all the years, in all of his travels. But then, he supposed something like that wasn't something most people would know to tell stories about. Or maybe they did, but just didn't know how to identify it. After all, there was her story of how she died, passed down in the town, but she was considered a 'demon', not a 'kami'.

"What a kami loses stays behind in the place they die. And even though it's gone, broken off, so to speak, it's still a part of them. We can still feel it."

"Then… there's a place here that…"

"Not a place. A person. You."

"What?" he said for the second time. "I wasn't there… That doesn't make sense."

She huffed. "It would if you'd let me finish. Brat." She took another sip of water. "That time, when I died, it wasn't in the river where they'd thrown me. I was saved by a young woman." Tsunade smiled at the memory, the face almost appearing before her eyes again. Though, she supposed, it _was_. "She was beautiful, with bright red hair. And she was pregnant."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"She didn't know, at the time, I suspect. Was too early for humans to be able to tell, but I'm a kami, and even in my weakest moment, _I_ could tell. That was you. And when I lost myself, in that moment, the part of me that broke away landed in you, that unborn child. So in a way, you're my kid, too."

He swallowed thickly.

"And all the things that were odd about you, that was from what came from me. You had a part of a kami in you, and it gave you special qualities unlike a normal human."

 _So it's your fault_ , he thought, feeling an old indignation bubbling up in him. But no, that wasn't right. She had been a victim of those villagers, too. The feeling went away, dissolved back into the pit of his stomach, the back of his mind.

"I imagine, that's also what aided in you becoming a youkai. You were already on the edge, just given the right push, you fell over into the abyss and became an unaging, undying youkai."

He supposed that made sense. If he was already strange to begin with, it only made it easier for him to finish the transformation with the right 'encouragement'. And there had been plenty of it.

"So… why were you looking for me?"

She smiled again. "You're a part of me. In a way, perhaps the best part. You were, in a sense, my innocence. That naiveté and belief I held- in people, in life. That everything would always be okay if I tried hard enough. That no one was truly bad, only circumstances influenced them. That if I just kept smiling, everything would be okay.

"Before what happened, I never would have imagined humans would do such a thing with no provocation. I was considered 'wise', but I was optimistic and naïve. That all changed after I awoke back in the other world, and I knew that part I had lost, had been left behind, was that part of me. I could no longer blindly believe. And you… That's you, isn't it?"

He wasn't sure. He used to be, but… "Maybe. Things were hard, growing up, but… I tried. Not so sure now though. Heh, maybe somewhere along the years I died and lost it. But then, I'm not a kami."

"It's you. You might have faced challenges, but you're still fighting, you're still smiling."

He gave a short laugh. "Think so? Maybe you don't know what I spent most of those centuries doing."

She grinned knowingly. "Oh, I think I have an idea. Ever heard of the great youkai beast that lives up in the mountains just outside this village?"

His expression fell. He looked away. "I have."

"Oh, I'm sure you have. That's you, after all, am I wrong?"

He sagged in his seat. He really had been completely found out.

"I've heard stories about it, through the years, so I began to suspect it was you. But while I wanted to find you, I didn't want to end up getting killed off again, so I waited. I wanted to see if you'd calm down."

"And here I am…"

"And here you are." She reached her hand across the table and set it over his. "I really was looking, and waiting, for a long time."

"But why would you want to find me? Just because I was a part of you? I'm not anymore."

"That's true, but… I suppose in a way, I wanted to reclaim what I had lost. See, at first, I hated the humans who had done that to me. I vowed I'd never return to the human realm. But after some time, the more I thought about what had happened, remembered the times before, I still hated this place, but I loved the other parts of this country. Not all humans are bad, after all. And the more cynical I became, the more I wished to have that innocence back, to feel the warmth of it. When I realized it was probably still here, and I felt enough time had passed I could handle being here again, I came down. But by then…

"Well, I checked the area I had expired, checked the river, and after some time of searching, I remembered the woman, your mother, had been pregnant, and I suspected perhaps it had ended up in the child. By then, you would have been long dead, so I thought maybe it had continued in your offspring, so I started speaking to the people."

His expression darkened, but she ignored it and continued.

"They were still… unwelcoming, but no one tried to harm me. Then I heard some _other_ interesting stories." She gave him a pointed look, "And in the end, I realized what must have happened to you. So that's when I started to wait. Then when I heard of the long period of quiet from the mountain, I came by again. I even tried going up there once, but it was too difficult to approach, even for me. Then I had the idea you might have left, and started traveling, searching for you."

"So it really has been centuries," he said.

"It has."

They sat in silence a while, Tsunade eyeing him carefully as he stared off into nothing. "So Naruto… What are _you_ looking for?"

* * *

(1) いらしゃいませ greeting to a customer when entering a store


	5. Second Chapter

Alright, here we are at chapter two. This one fills in some blanks and pretty much sets up the rest of the story. Next posting on May 11.

Warnings: hints of smut, violence

* * *

 **第二章** **  
** **Second Chapter**

He led her up the mountain to his cave. He supposed, after what she had told him, how long she had been looking, he should let her in on his struggles. She'd heard stories, she said, but that didn't mean she knew the truth. And while he wasn't sure he wouldn't become angry all over again if he told it, he felt he probably should. As she said, they were 'related'.

It had been a long, long time since he'd had family.

The sun was beginning to set as they reached his cave, and he paused and turned to look at her carefully. "You're sure… you want to come in here? A youkai's cave."

"What do you think I am?" Tsunade asked. She smirked and pushed her way past him into the dark cavern. It was cold and damp, clearly the home of a youkai. "Comfy," she commented dryly.

He moved forward into the cave, heading to a far corner and preparing the wood for a fire. He glanced back at her before taking a deep breath and spitting out a small ball of flame at the wood, setting them ablaze.

She was watching him, but not so much curiously. She was a kami, she probably wasn't surprised at all.

He straightened and moved about the cavern, and as he did, a small wooden object to the opposite side caught her eye. She made to step toward it, but then he was there, blocking her way, as though he had teleported directly into her path. He stared at her, his blue eyes taking on an ethereal, reddish glow.

"Please stay away from there."

"What is it?" she questioned, staring at it over his shoulder.

He turned and looked back at it, quiet and dark. "Something… precious. But something I can't explain the existence of. Leave it alone for now."

She nodded, still wondering about it.

Gradually the cave began to warm, and Naruto prepared a space beside the fire for them to sit. "I only have one tea cup, since I've never had a guest before."

"That's fine. I don't need one."

He nodded and sat beside her, both of them staring into the blaze.

"So… You're a kitsune(1), aren't you?"

He frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I am."

"Fitting, I suppose(2)," Tsunade murmured as she looked into the fire. "So… Are you going to tell me what happened? How you became one?"

Naruto stared at the dancing flames, almost seeing it again, the town of Konoha in those days long past. And him… The one he loved more than anything.

He took a deep breath, and began to tell his story.

* * *

The way Sasuke felt inside of him was indescribable. Such an overwhelming feeling of completeness, of being full and satisfied and whole. Somehow, having the young Uchiha over him, dark eyes locked with his own blue as Sasuke moved inside of him was exhilarating. Naruto never could manage to keep himself quiet as Sasuke filled him.

He'd tried once to bite his lip, digging his fingernails into his lover's back as he held on like his life depended on it, but that had ended in a cut lip, and Sasuke had still managed to force his mouth open and allow the sounds of pleasure escape.

Other times he had shoved his fist into his mouth, hoping to stifle his voice. But Sasuke had just pried his hand away, forcing his hands above his head and moved deeper inside, forcing Naruto to cry out more.

Kissing while they made love sometimes worked, but Sasuke enjoyed not just his blond's mouth, but his entire body, so it couldn't last long enough to keep Naruto's voice in check.

So in the end, he had given up. There was just no way to contain the feelings Sasuke stirred inside of him, especially in those moments when they joined together as one, bare flesh to bare flesh, feeling himself penetrated to the core and deeper, alone in the darkness of Naruto's small home.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke pulled out of him, panting and sweating from the exertion, a satisfied look on his face, a warmth in his dark eyes. The blond kissed his lover's lips, trying not to forget that image. The image of love shining in his dark eyes, the eyes of his most beloved. He could hardly contain the feeling of happiness flooding him, mingling inside of him to mix with his lover's essence.

He curled up against Sasuke's side, wrapping his arms around him. Sasuke, who was cold and distant to everyone else, including his own family, was warm and passionate with Naruto. While the words didn't always come, partly due to stubbornness, partly due to awkwardness, Sasuke showed his affection in other ways.

Especially in the private moments they shared together.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured, as he felt himself drift off to sleep wrapped up in his lover's warm embrace.

"Hmm," Sasuke murmured in his ear, a low, content sound, vibrating in his chest.

Naruto had lost count of how many times he had fallen asleep this way, exhausted from the passionate love-making. It was becoming a more frequent occurrence, and Naruto… could honestly say he was happy.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been.

Memories of his parents were few and far between, and only a single picture he had hidden was a reminder of them, that they existed, that they loved him. He couldn't recall anything about the accident. He could only remember they had been there, and then they were gone. No one would tell him anything, explain anything.

He was just alone.

Day after day he'd stand alone in the passing crowds, wondering where his parents had gone, why no one would look at him. Why those who did look his way did so with disgust in their gazes.

Only Sasuke looked at him with something different.

He sighed again, once more relishing in contentedness. He snuggled closer, his smile spreading across his face as he felt himself drifting off into sleep. Happy, loved, in love.

His life was finally perfect.

* * *

But it was only to be expected it wouldn't last.

He stood frozen, grinding his teeth, clenching his fists to his side. Sasuke stood just before him, handsome face impassive as they stared out at the gathered group.

Their love had been discovered.

Their love, which could be nothing but forbidden in this stifling town.

Naruto could feel his chest tighten, fear gripping him alongside the anger.

A man stepped forward apart from the small gathering, a stern look in his features. Naruto knew this man was his lover's father, had seen him from a distance. Never before had the man looked at him, and it didn't surprise him the man didn't look at him now. His dark-eyed gaze rested on his younger son, his features contorting into an angry glare.

"What is the meaning of this," he demanded in a voice cold as ice. Naruto shivered as he subconsciously took a step closer to his lover.

Sasuke didn't reply, but he stood his ground, gaze unwavering as he stared fixedly back at his father.

The older man's visage grew more threatening.

The woman beside him spoke, voice low and tight. "Sasuke, explain this." She was trembling slightly, and Naruto wondered if it was from concern, or contained fury. For her son to do something so unacceptable, Naruto could only wonder what she must have been thinking.

But still his lover did not speak.

His father was fuming, and he looked like he would draw the katana strapped to his side at any moment. But Sasuke remained still, dark eyes still boring into the older man, the Head of the Uchiha clan.

"Don't you understand what you've done?" his mother murmured, stepping forward to stand just behind her enraged husband. The man's face was beginning to turn red from trying to contain himself. Uchiha weren't supposed to respond to their emotions, they were to always be cool and calm and composed.

"Of course I understand," Sasuke finally spoke, his voice calm, belying the raging emotions storming in his eyes. Both of them knew the discovery of their secret relationship wouldn't be good. But Sasuke was ready to stand his ground, to take whatever punishment was waiting. He was fully aware of what he had done, and he felt no guilt for it.

Dark eyes met Naruto's concerned blue, and they softened slightly, just enough to reassure Naruto.

The blond relaxed a bit at the look, bit his lip and tried to take a steadying breath. It came out ragged, but all he could do now was trust Sasuke to handle it.

But the exchange only aggravated the situation further. Roughly, Sasuke's father moved forward and forcefully pulled his youngest son away from the blond.

"How dare you disgrace this family!" the elder male ground out. His voice hadn't risen in volume much, but the sound of it increased Naruto's shivering. And now that Sasuke wasn't at his side, he felt all the colder.

"Please," he found himself saying as he rubbed his arms, trying to feel warm again. "This… this wasn't Sasuke's fault."

He winced. That wasn't entirely true, but for Sasuke's sake, if it could help ease his burden, Naruto would lie. Naruto would do _anything_ for him.

The woman stepped forward, approaching him so suddenly Naruto almost thought she had teleported before him, only realizing it as her hand made contact with his cheek with so much force he stumbled back and landed in the dirt.

He whimpered, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke trying to get to him, only to be held back tightly by his father.

"Of course this was _your_ fault," Sasuke's mother spoke softly as she looked down at him, her eyes taking on the red that was the Uchiha family birthright. "No Uchiha would do such a disgraceful, _disgusting_ thing."

Naruto shivered again, feeling his face heat in shame, his eyes tearing up as his cheek throbbed. He managed to look up, to meet Sasuke's eyes again, dark eyes filled with rage and sorrow and agony, eyes that begged for forgiveness he hadn't been able to protect him better.

Naruto loved Sasuke's eyes, he hated to see such a despairing look in them.

"Now, now," another voice spoke, calm and dignified, full of confidence but with a bit of a drawl. Naruto's blue eyes turned to the young man who stepped away from the still gathered small crowd. All Uchiha, all there to witness the redeeming of the family name after such a disgrace.

The man who stepped forward Naruto recognized, too. Everyone knew him. He was Uchiha Itachi, the elder son of the head family- the heir.

"I'm sure Sasuke has learned his lesson, and that there is a way he can make up for this," Itachi spoke. Everyone waited, no one daring to interrupt such an esteemed and admired person.

Naruto tried to sit up properly, his body protesting the movement, his nerves shot. What kind of punishment would they give to Sasuke? He bit his lip and glanced up. Sasuke had stopped struggling against his father. He stood rigid as he stared at his brother.

Sasuke knew his place, after all. He had never been able to defy his elder brother.

"And what do you propose to remove the stain of this?" the Uchiha Head asked.

"Well, there are a couple of options, as I see it," Itachi responded, a small, thin smile coming to his lips. Naruto didn't like the look in his dark eyes as they bled to red. "The first, of course, to be certain such a thing never happens again, would be to dispose of the cause. Kill him," Itachi clarified, indicating Naruto.

Naruto felt a chill travel down his spine, his eyes going wide.

The crowd erupted in agreements, the mother of the heir nodding, either in agreement or approval he had come up with such a fine idea.

But Sasuke began to struggle against his father again immediately. "I won't allow it. You can't-"

Itachi smirked, his gaze returning to his younger brother, still red as his lips turned up. "The other option…"

The crowd silenced themselves at his quietly spoken words, and waited.

"Perhaps, then, Sasuke… You would redeem yourself?"

Sasuke froze and glared at his brother. "What do you mean by that?"

Itachi slowly approached his brother, eyeing him carefully with his blood red eyes. "A bride."

This time it was Naruto's blood that began to run cold, even as his heart seemed to stop.

"Leave this town to go on a journey, and do not return until you have chosen a suitable bride. A girl of beauty and intelligence. A woman worthy to be an Uchiha's wife."

There were murmurs of satisfaction all around, pleased their next Head had come upon such a good idea.

Sasuke set his jaw, eyes boring into the ground.

"Those are your options. Either _he_ dies, or _you_ leave."

Slowly Sasuke's eyes slid closed, his brows creasing as he steeled himself.

Naruto knew the tears were falling down his own face now, even though he couldn't feel them sliding down his cheeks. He knew what Sasuke would choose. He knew, and he could feel his heart ripping at the knowledge.

After all, he knew Sasuke better than anyone else did.

Finally, Sasuke looked up, his eyes just as blood red as his brother's as their gazes met. Sasuke meant to show his seriousness, his determination to follow through with the words he was about to utter. Then his lips parted and he spoke his decision. "I'll leave."

* * *

Naruto went silent, his eyes shut as the familiar pain returned. He could still see the determined expression, could still feel the ache in his cheek, the dirt under his hand, the cold. Just as that night, he could feel the stinging in his eyes, but he held the tears back this time.

It was an old pain. He had managed once, he could manage again.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, Tsunade's golden irises meeting his. Just behind her he could see the wooden structure in the dark.

He sighed and continued.

* * *

So Sasuke left.

He rode out at the first rays of the sun, heading south east to begin his journey to search for a suitable Uchiha bride.

Naruto hadn't been permitted to speak with him, hadn't been allowed to say a simple good bye. He was forbidden from seeing his lover depart as well, but he had managed to slip the guard posted at the door of his small hut.

He couldn't allow himself to not catch one more glimpse.

Because he knew, as well as he knew the sun would rise, the birds would sing, the townspeople would watch him with contempt- he knew Sasuke was never going to return.

From a hidden spot among the trees, he watched Sasuke's back as he slowly faded away into the distance, his parents and brother standing and watching him depart.

He had considered chasing after, following him, running away together, but he knew that wouldn't work. And even as the urge was coming again, he felt the air stir behind him and he glanced back. The guards had found him.

One more time he looked back, tried to find Sasuke's figure against the horizon as the guards forcibly dragged him away back into the town, back to his small home, back to endless loneliness.

He never did see Sasuke again.

* * *

The news was soon all over town. The scandal of the secret relationship, the reason for the departure of the young Uchiha. It was all spoken in whispers, but everyone knew.

Everyone knew he was to blame.

It had been nearly two weeks before he was allowed out of his home, allowed to go back into the town. He was amazed how much more bleak it was now that Sasuke was no longer there, how cold and empty he felt.

And now at the loss of one of their beloved Uchiha, the gazes of the people were more menacing, too.

For a month he walked about the town in a daze; for the next two he barely felt the urge to leave his home; for the next he hardly even got out of bed. He supposed the townspeople were hoping he had died, but no. Naruto's body was too resilient. Just as when his parents had passed and he'd been left an orphan, he continued to live now that his love had gone.

Eventually he forced himself to leave his home again, but it just brought further reminders of what was missing.

And slowly the year passed.

And then another.

It was three years after Sasuke had left things changed suddenly.

It was customary in Konoha when a girl turned sixteen, she was of marriageable age. But by the time a girl was nineteen, she was already considered 'a bit too old'.

There had been many girls awaiting their sixteenth birthday in order to become Uchiha Sasuke's bride, and there were still some hoping he'd return without one and she would become his wife instead.

One such girl was the town beauty, an intelligent girl from a good family. They had anticipated her becoming the younger Uchiha's bride since her birth, and they above all others hated the young blond for his role in the young man's dismissal from the town. But so in love with Sasuke was she, she refused all others.

And now she would soon be nineteen, and an old maid.

As whispers of her increased, it seemed a reminder to the town what they had lost… and whose fault it was.

As summer and then early autumn passed, Naruto could feel their stares more intently, could feel the hatred they held for him for as long as he could recall, growing. He could hear the whispers, indignant, disgusted, all wondering… Why was he still alive? Why was he still freely walking amongst them? Why was he continuing to be a curse to them, a burden?

Why? Why? _Why_?

Why couldn't he die already?

He could feel it- the breaking point was coming. It filled the air with the expectation of a string pulled too far taut. It would soon snap.

Uchiha Sasuke had been gone too long. They all could sense it, and suddenly it seemed it was as obvious to the villagers as it was to Naruto.

He was never coming back.

And then it all exploded.

The Uchiha head family, what was left of them, were walking through the crowd. At the first sight of them Naruto bolted, hiding himself behind a corner, waiting for them to pass. He couldn't handle seeing them, not with Sasuke gone. Not with everything that had happened.

"Sasuke has been gone for far too long," Naruto could hear his former lover's mother say. "Should it take so long to find a suitable bride?"

Itachi paused to examine an item at a nearby stall. "Really, Mother, you should realize Sasuke has no intention of returning."

Naruto froze. He had known that? Had he wanted that to happen? Naruto couldn't understand why that would be, but he sounded so certain. And Naruto was certain, too.

"You can't mean that," she replied.

"Sasuke is stubborn. He won't return. This is his penance. I'm certain he realized that as well," a deep voice rumbled, a voice Naruto recognized vaguely as belonging to Sasuke's father.

Then Naruto began to realize others had heard the conversation as well. Everyone in the vicinity had stopped what they were doing and were focused on the three remaining members of the Uchiha head family.

"You mean he chose this, knowing he could never return? All to save that…. That…" She couldn't finish. She had tensed up, and the anger in her voice was tangible.

Naruto shivered.

He could hear the other villagers begin to mutter as well, and then-

"That monster. We should have killed him when his parents died."

And then more voices rose up. All of them spoke of the monster, the demon in their midst who had ruined their village, disgraced their exalted Uchiha, whose existence was clearly nothing but a curse.

And then the voices grew louder, he could hear the ringing of swords, the shouts and yells and calls for his head. The crowd was growing, word was spreading quickly in the small town, and terror gripped him.

He ran.

He bolted from his hiding place. He began to make for home, but realized that would never work. They'd go there first to find him. He changed directions and headed to the river. But no, the story of the demon woman who had died there suddenly rang in his ears. Again, he changed directions, his mind scattered.

All he could think was "Sasuke."

 _Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

 _Where are you? Why can't I see you? When will I feel you again, holding me in your arms? When will I be allowed to gaze into your eyes again?_

 _Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

 _Save me._

They had found him.

He had turned to face the mountains to the north, had been pushing through the woods, but they had found him. They blocked his path, swords and clubs and hoes in their hands. Anything that could be used as a weapon.

He had never been so afraid as in that moment, their cold eyes filled with contempt fixed on him. He turned and found the way back was blocked as well.

He made another quick turn and headed off of the path, running through the dense brush, trying to make his way to somewhere safe, though he had no idea where that could be.

 _Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke_.

Sasuke was safe, but Sasuke was gone.

Naruto was alone, and he knew, in that moment, he wasn't going to live to see another day. The villagers would finally get their wish and be rid of him.

Rid of their curse.

Their curse.

A sudden rage filled him and he slowed. The way was becoming steeper as he climbed the incline up the mountainside. The exhilaration and the fear and the steadily growing anger were warring with each other inside of him.

What had he ever done? Why was he the only one so hated? He knew they hated strangers, outsiders, but he wasn't one. He had been born in Konoha. He had lived his whole life here. His parents weren't hated, and they loved him. Sasuke wasn't hated, and he loved him.

So why? Why was he always so alone? Why was it always him?

Was this a remnant of the demon woman? Was this her curse she had cast? But why would she curse him? Why him? Why?

He stopped and looked up at the sky. The sun had set and the moon was beginning to make its appearance above the treetops, hanging beside the high mountaintops stretching down.

Why was it just him?

He could hear them coming, and the anger, the resentment, continued to build.

They had killed that demon woman, but had she done anything to inspire their hatred? Would they dispose of him as they had her?

He could see them now, but he didn't move. His anger grew more, and he watched as they approached, his visage becoming more and more feral.

How could they do this to him? What _right_ did they have?

First, they had sent his love away just because Sasuke had loved him. For three years he had mourned the loss of his lover. They had made Sasuke choose between Naruto's life or his own, and yet they'd kill Naruto anyway?

They'd make it all mean nothing?

He had never felt so full of hatred as he did in that moment. A rage unlike anything he had ever felt was building up in him as he watched the villagers approach, hurling insults and threats at him. He could see the blades flashing in the torchlight, in the moonlight. His eyes focused on the flickering flames, almost seeing his hatred reflected there.

They hated him? Well, he hated them more.

He wanted them to suffer. He wanted them to feel pain as he had. The pain of watching his lover leave him, the pain of losing his parents, of being shunned and ridiculed, of being called a monster just for existing. He wanted them to know his hatred, to know his solitude.

He wanted them all to die.

He wanted to be the one to kill them.

The crowd came upon him and he felt a blade against his side. A sharp pain, but it was hardly worth noticing. He moved, faster than he ever had before, and the man lost his grip on the sword. Naruto quickly picked it up, and he thrust it forward.

The sound of the man's shrill scream made him giddy with happiness. He wanted to hear it again.

There was a dull sound in his ears, and throbbing in his body, and he moved swiftly among them, led by his hatred, striking out. There were shrieks and screams, calls for his head. He could feel the blades of more swords striking his flesh, could feel the pounding of clubs. He knew he was bleeding, could feel the warm liquid streaming out of his wounds.

But he didn't care. That didn't matter. They all needed to pay.

Suddenly, a sharp pain more intense than anything else brought him back into focus. He blinked down, just as the blade retracted from his belly. He glanced back, the red eyes of Uchiha Itachi staring on in indifference as he began to wipe down the blade now stained with his blood.

He could feel his life fading, but he never took his gaze from those red eyes. The same red eyes as Sasuke's.

They were the last thing he saw.

* * *

"If you want to know," Naruto continued after a moment, a hand coming up to rub at the scars on his cheek. Three perfectly symmetrical scars on each cheek, like whiskers. "I can't remember how I made it up here. I don't remember. All I can recall is waking up in the middle of the cave. The blood had all dried, the wounds were gone, and I couldn't move. It was some time later that I realized it wasn't the next day or anything like that. And I don't remember the attack, or even how I became a kitsune."

He leaned back and stared at the fire as the flames danced.

Tsunade had an idea. She had heard that part of the story in her travels, as rumors and whispers in the air…

The village was celebrating. They had lost one of their precious Uchiha, but they had finally rid themselves of that cursed child. He would plague their village no more.

Until late the following night they rejoiced, dancing and singing and drinking. They cheered their hero, the elder Uchiha son, the future heir. He drank and accepted their praise, but he considered it no great feat and only idly participated.

Then the earth began to shake.

Grabbing hold of the nearest sturdy building, grabbing hold of each other, they looked around. Women and children cried out, the men called for calm.

Then the shaking subsided and stopped, and they breathed a sigh of relief.

Then a stronger quaking began.

When it settled, the villagers glanced at each other worriedly. A third, violent shuddering then struck the earth, and a thunderous sound like an explosion rang through the air. Dust flew up, rocks falling about them as they noticed the cloud of debris at the edge of the town, closest to the mountain range.

Another thunderous blast, and the screaming began. Villagers stood and began to run as building after building began to collapse, the skies raining rocks and dirt and personal items.

And then… the monster appeared.

The women began to tremble as it lumbered closer, pulling their children against them in fear, frozen to the spot.

A giant fox, fur red and wild like flickering flames, eyes crimson as blood, fangs sharp as knives as they bared at the villagers, it's great roar filling the night air.

It was a demon.

Screams and cries and shrieks rang out as the villagers ran. Men took up weapons and tried to bar the way, but the demon fox only flicked them away with a paw, sinking claws and fangs into flesh, roaring and twitching the long tail behind him, destroying building after building with each swing.

A puff of smoke, then fire sprang out from the demon's wide mouth, spraying buildings with the erupting flames. The night was soon red with fire, filled with smoke, bodies and debris littering the street as the demon made his way through the town as the moon filled the darkened sky.

It was a long night.

When at last the town was nothing more than rubble, the demon turned and retreated up the mountain, leaving a demolished Konoha in its wake. In such a small town, the death toll was staggering. The Uchiha had taken a great hit, though their precious main family had emerged relatively unscathed. For the other villagers, it would be a great many weeks before they'd finish burying all of their dead.

* * *

And so the terror began.

Year after year the demon would appear suddenly, without warning, and lay waste to the town. And each time, it would leave destruction and death in its wake, the town left to bury their dead and rebuild. Slowly, each time the town grew bigger.

But each time the demon returned, it seemed to have another tail to use to destroy all that the villagers had built.

For years and years, generation after generation, the demon fox raged.

* * *

"I was so angry," Naruto muttered into the flickering flames. "So, so angry. I wanted to see him so badly. I wanted them to feel my pain. I wanted my pain to go away. So I kept going back. I'd be quiet for a while, stewing in my rage, then all of a sudden the pain and anger would boil over and I'd head back down and destroy it all over again."

He sighed and leaned back from the fire, eyes still fixed on the dancing flames.

"So what changed?" Tsunade asked.

He glanced at her.

"You stopped some time ago."

He blinked, then looked back at the fire. "I guess… I just got tired of being angry. And…"

His eyes flicked to the darkened area at the back of the cavern.

"I think," he spoke, voice low, "I got to the point where I got control of myself. My new power, my anger. Once I became a kitsune, I was always a kitsune. I lost my human form. I'd just sit in here and fume, swinging my tail, and I kept growing more tails, until I had nine (3). After that, I… I guess I finally began to recover myself. I just didn't lose control as much anymore. And the more time I spent as myself, finally away from the hazy anger of a kitsune, the more I was able to think about other things.

"Him, mostly. I always, always thought about him. And I began to wonder if I'd ever be able to see him again. And then I was finally able to remember the old tales of reincarnation."

"Reincarnation," Tsunade muttered.

"The more I thought about him, the more I wanted to see him. My anger dissipated into just this… _need_ to see him. And then…"

Again, he glanced into the darkness at the other end of the cave, and the wooden object that rested there.

"Finally, I decided to try to find him. I was right, I confirmed pretty early on he never returned after he was forced from the town. I don't know what happened to him. At first, I wanted to know, so I began to travel trying to find out where he died. But I never found out. Then the urge to see him just became so overwhelming, I stopped looking for his body and began to look for his soul."

Tsunade nodded. "So that's about when the attacks stopped. You got over it."

He gave a wry smile. "Well, I wouldn't say I got over it. I just… decided there was something more important than taking out my anger on them."

"Hm, I know the feeling," the kami smiled. She had felt the same way. She had decided she'd never return, but then she chose to in order to find him. "I wonder how often we missed each other over the years."

Naruto shook his head.

"It's just a matter of time," she murmured. "You'll find him, if you wait long enough."

Naruto didn't respond. He just kept staring into the flickering flames.

* * *

(1) 狐fox, literally, but all sorts of legends exist about them, one of the most famous of course being kyuubi no youko九尾の妖狐- the nine tailed demon fox. A little more detail in a later chapter.

(2) Other popular legends of kitsune deal with them shape-shifting into beautiful women and they're known tricksters. Kitsune can be good or bad or neutral, depending on the legend being told. Naruto's at least considered beautiful in my story, and though at this point Tsunade doesn't know the whole story, she knows enough for it to make sense.

(3) So, the tails. Legend is that the more tails the more powerful. If a kitsune lives long enough, nine tails is the max, and it represents a kitsune at its most powerful. So yeah, he's now one not to be messed with.


	6. Third Chapter

Warnings: smut

* * *

 **第三章** **  
** **Third Chapter**

She went back down the mountain the next morning.

Her mission complete, she didn't feel the need to linger. Now that she had finally found him, knew where to find him again, she was willing to leave his side.

She cast one last glance at the wooden object in the corner, then turned and headed out of the cave into the early morning sunshine.

Naruto watched her go, standing in the middle of his dark, lonely cavern. For the first time, he had had a visitor. It was strange, knowing she had been looking for him. For _him,_ for all of this time. He wasn't sure how that made him feel. Happy? It was nice, being wanted by somebody. Confused? Why would he be so important to her she'd spend so much time searching for him? Suspicious? Well, maybe not so much. It was odd she'd bother, but she was a kami. Kami weren't like humans.

He wondered briefly if she had found it strange he was a youkai. She wasn't surprised, she knew he was one. And she said he was likely so easily turned into one because he was connected to a kami.

That in itself was weird. He was connected to a kami? But then, he supposed it did explain a lot. He was unusual, different, from birth. And it was that oddness that had caught Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke.

Her words came back to him, words said just the night before.

" _You should have kept looking for where he died. You know the old legends about reincarnation, don't you? They say the place of a person's death is where they'll be reborn."_

He could vaguely recall hearing that now. He wondered for a moment if he should continue that search, but after having looked far and wide, he really didn't know where to begin. And after all, it had been so long ago now, he doubted he could find anyone who would know. He nodded to himself as he peered out of the cave entrance, letting his gaze traverse over the distant landscape.

There would be no point now. He would continue as he was doing. It would be far easier to find him reborn than to look for an old, ambiguous story. The old tales said a new form would appear as the old, so he'd be easy to recognize.

Naruto would never forget the way he looked.

Tall and slim but well-built, dark hair and pale, flawless skin. And those eyes. Eyes as dark as the deepest night, clear and endless. He loved those eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes, just staring into them forever. Sasuke was usually so stoic and emotionless, but in those eyes Naruto could see how much he cared.

There was love in those eyes.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, glancing back into the dark corner of the cavern where the wooden item lay. A moment passed and finally he moved, preparing to head back down the mountain and once more begin his earlier interrupted search.

* * *

He was used to traveling now. The road ahead was long and wide, but it was comforting. He had walked all of these paths before in his searching. It was familiar, quiet. People rarely disturbed him, and even when they did, bandits and the sort, he was a kitsune youkai. He could handle a few humans easily.

Naruto was walking. Animals didn't take to him too well, being a kitsune youkai, so he walked. It wasn't a problem. He had always had good stamina, even when he was human (another kami inherited trait?), so he could handle it. And he was immortal now, essentially, so he had all of the time in the world.

It was a wide open area he was in. He had left the forest long ago, had only briefly stopped in Konoha to grab some breakfast, and had continued on to the south. He knew now, there was no point looking around Konoha too long. Sasuke had never returned there, after all, so he wouldn't be reborn there. There was always the possibility he would travel there, but in that case Naruto had just as much chance of seeing him in Konoha as anywhere else.

But would Sasuke ever return to Konoha, even as his reborn self? Why would he go back there? Naruto wouldn't, if he were Sasuke. As a kitsune he was too tied to it, but Sasuke left willingly, and never looked back. He wouldn't have the memories of his former self, but there were always those who held special grudges in their past that caused them to dislike certain things.

It was strange. Talking to Tsunade about his story, about how he became a kitsune, he had worried the old anger would return. But instead, all he could think about was Sasuke. His mind was always filled with Sasuke, but not like this.

The wind picked up and rustled his blond locks, and he breathed it in.

 _Sasuke…_

And he smiled as he remembered.

* * *

It was hard, being different, being hated. But he had been that way for so long, he was almost used to it. So while he could always feel the stares, the glares of those around him, he tried his best to ignore them, to push them to the back of his mind. Being bothered by them openly would only make things harder for himself. He'd wander the town of Konoha, minding his own business. If they wanted to start a fight with him, that was their problem. He wouldn't start one, but he'd fight back.

He paused as he reached over to pick up a head of cabbage from the stall. He could feel it again, that gaze. He bit his lip and let his fingers close around a fresh cabbage and stood up straight, dumping his selection in his basket, already half-filled with the other products he intended to purchase.

He knew the store owner was watching him. That was expected. At sixteen, he was used to always being watched with suspicion. But this gaze he felt… was different. He could feel his cheeks warming at the intensity of that stare. Subtly, he allowed his eyes to wander, careful to not be too obvious, and he found the source.

He turned away and reached for an apple, noticing a second too late he had picked up one that was more heavily scarred than the others. Quickly he replaced it and grabbed another, still conscious that heated stare was still on him.

He could always tell when those eyes were on him. For as long as he could remember, he could feel them. Not like the others, whose looks made him shiver and cower, these eyes made him feel… something else.

Something he didn't know how to identify.

He knew whose eyes they were. Everyone knew.

Uchiha Sasuke.

But he didn't know why the younger son of Konoha's most elite family would stare at him that way.

Like Naruto was a particularly tempting meal he wanted to gobble up whole.

The blond shivered and hastily grabbed the rest of the items on his list and headed to the store owner, handing over his basket and then the requested sum of money. Then he pursed his lips, steeled his nerve, and walked out, past the young man who continued to stare with such passion.

Naruto shivered again as he passed, trying his best not to meet that dark-eyed gaze. Finally, he turned down a side alley and took a deep breath. He had gotten past him, now he could head home in peace to his small cottage.

He could stop wondering why the most desired male in town would look at him that way.

Why he had been looking at the blond that way for as long as he could recall. Because it didn't make sense. Everyone else looked at him with eyes filled with such hate. Why would Uchiha Sasuke look at him differently?

He mused on it a bit longer on his way home, but he had never been the smartest, and thinking so much was hurting his head. As the door to his little hut came into view, he chalked it up to crazy Uchiha genes and dropped it.

It wasn't until he was lying in bed drifting off to sleep that those eyes assailed him again.

He was twelve the first time he'd had a dream about Uchiha Sasuke. For four years, he failed to understand them, the weird sensations thinking about the young Uchiha made him feel. It was a small village, it wasn't as though he could ignore him, but being around him always brought these feelings.

He forced his eyes open and sat up. Seeing the young Uchiha in town, staring at him so intensely, had likely stirred up those pent up emotions. Deciding he needed some air, he got out of bed, wrapped a light cloak around himself, and headed out into the cool night.

There was a light sprinkling of rain, the sky slightly overcast. It was refreshing, helping to clear his mind of the weird fuddle it had been disappearing to, an effect caused by the young dark-eyed boy.

Who was suddenly standing before him.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he stopped short.

Uchiha Sasuke stood in his path, those dark eyes fixing on the blond again.

"Wha-" Naruto could feel his cheeks coloring. "What are you doing out here?" he murmured. They had never actually spoken to each other, and it suddenly occurred to him how strange it was to speak to him now, in the middle of the night on a dark, empty road. He wondered vaguely if he was dreaming, if he had actually drifted off instead of forcing himself awake.

But the chill of the night air and the light dropping of water, the freshness of the breeze and the almost nauseating butterflies in his stomach told him he was awake, and this was real. Uchiha Sasuke was here, and Naruto had just spoken to him for the first time.

Sasuke's head cocked to the side as he gazed up at the obscured moon. "Out for a walk," he said.

The deep sound of his voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine. He struggled to contain himself and muttered, "In the middle of the night?"

Even in the dim light he could see the questioning dark brow raised on the attractive face before him. "And you?"

Naruto bristled slightly, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment. "I just… couldn't sleep. Needed some fresh air."

Sasuke nodded. "Then there's no reason to think I'm not in the same situation."

Naruto began to nod before he forced himself to stop. "Then why are you out here? No one comes this far out."

And that was true. People tended to avoid the area around where the blond lived. No one wanted to get too close.

Sasuke didn't respond, only continued to fix his dark-eyed gaze on the young blond. Naruto could feel his cheeks heating up at the look, now so clear and close. With Naruto being as disliked as he was, the staring was always at a distance, secretive and subdued. He'd get in trouble if he stared in the open, so the young Uchiha didn't.

But now, with just the two of them alone in the darkness, he could stare as much as he wanted, without worry of anyone commenting on it. No one would say too much to an Uchiha, but no one would keep quiet about _this_.

Without warning, his hand came up and brushed at the blond strands just above Naruto's ear. His cheeks grew warmer still and he could feel an intoxicating tingling where those fingers had softly brushed against him. "Wh-"

"Leaf," Sasuke said shortly, voice low as the trees around them rustled in a light breeze.

Naruto nodded absently, his gaze focused on the hard-packed dirt between them. Then Sasuke's feet came into view, the wind blocked suddenly by his body, and Naruto looked up. His breath caught.

Those eyes were fixed on his own blue, and Naruto swallowed thickly.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly. Again, the blond shivered. No one had ever called his name like that. Hardly anyone ever said his name at all. He was the monster, the curse of the village. How did Sasuke even _know_ his name?

Absently, he licked his lips, eyes still locked in that gaze.

"Has anyone ever told you…" Sasuke murmured, "how beautiful you are?"

Naruto swallowed thickly and slowly shook his head.

"How about… how mesmerizing you are? Or how tempting? Or how…" Sasuke stopped and his eyes lowered. "How badly I want you to be mine."

Naruto's hands curled into fists and he bit his lip. He had misheard. He had imagined something Uchiha Sasuke would never say, and had missed what he had actually said, because only in dreams would Sasuke say something like that.

"I… sorry, I don't understand… You…" Naruto wasn't sure what he was trying to say. He just knew he had misunderstood something, and had to figure out what. Because… Because…

He let his eyes close for a second and took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of his thoughts and figure this out. It wouldn't do for his slow brain to be even more muddled by these ridiculous fantasies.

But then there was a soft pressure on his lips and his eyes flew open.

Uchiha Sasuke was kissing him.

Naruto's breath caught at the closeness, the contact, Sasuke's smell filling his nostrils, his warmth radiating against the blond's body.

Was this really happening? It couldn't be. This was Uchiha Sasuke. This had to be a dream.

But Sasuke had yet to pull back, and instead grabbed the blond by his waist and pulled him even closer. Naruto didn't know what to do. His brain just wouldn't work. And Sasuke wouldn't stop kissing him.

The wind continued to rush around them, the light sprinkling of rain continued to fall. For long moments they stood there together, Naruto held in place by Sasuke's strong but gentle grip, their lips still locked together.

And at last, Sasuke pulled away. Naruto's face was warm, and he could feel Sasuke's hands still firmly gripping him. He glanced up, then away, not sure where to look, not trusting himself to speak.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto shivered again at the sound of his name said in Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again.

"Un… nn…," was all the blond could manage.

"Naruto."

Naruto nodded, but he still wouldn't look up.

Sasuke sighed. "You don't want me?"

"Eh?" He finally looked up, meeting Sasuke's dark eyes.

"You don't. You've hardly responded. You closed your eyes, so I thought…" His brows furrowed as he tried to find the right words, his expression indicating this wasn't going how he had wanted.

"I… I just… don't understand." Naruto bit his lip and glanced back down. "I don't understand what this means."

"Hn." Sasuke pulled him closer again. "It means I want you. I want to touch you. I want to kiss you. I want to make love to you."

Naruto's face flooded with heat again. "You… But…"

"I don't care what the villagers think of you. All the better, actually. It means I don't have to be jealous of anyone, you can belong to only me."

"But… I'm…"

"So long as you're mine, I don't care what else you may be."

Naruto's heart jumped and he looked up again, searching Sasuke's eyes for confirmation of what he'd just heard.

And it was there. Those dark eyes looked on, unwavering. He meant what he said. But he, too, knew Naruto wasn't the brightest, so he decided to spell it out further. "I've wanted you from the first moment I saw you. No matter what everyone said, what everyone thinks of you, I want you. I don't care what my family says, either. In fact, they don't need to know anything about this. I'll just tell them I don't intend to marry, that should suit them well enough. They say there's too many branch members anyway, the bloodline stretching too thin."

Naruto wasn't sure what all that was about, but he dismissed it. That wasn't important. What mattered was what Sasuke was trying to say about him. About them. Could there really be a 'them'?

"Then… you…" Naruto paused, not sure if he really wanted to ask out loud. Saying it aloud made it real. Saying it aloud exposed him, showed his vulnerability. If he voiced it, he'd get a clear answer. A denial, a rejection, would crush him. He pursed his lips, steadied his nerves, and spoke softly in the night air. "You love me?"

It was far too much to hope for.

Again he checked those eyes for truth. If he was going to be consoled or crushed, he wanted to make sure it was true, and not something that would lead to further heartache later.

The softening of those eyes told him everything, even before Sasuke voiced his answer. "I do."

He leaned in. "I'm in love with you." He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer. "I want you to be mine, and I'll be yours in turn."

Naruto shivered, a feeling of intense warmth and giddiness infusing his body as Sasuke held him. He'd later realize what it was he was feeling.

Happiness.

* * *

So their secret relationship began. And it wasn't long before Naruto gave himself away.

It was barely two weeks after their secret encounters began that Sasuke, in the midst of a cool night, stole into the blond's room. He slipped under the blond's covers silently and wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy.

"Naruto," he whispered, leaning over to murmur in the blond's ear.

Naruto stirred, a smile coming to his face, his stomach doing flips of happiness as he turned over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

And their lips met.

This was beginning to be a regular occurrence. He'd fall asleep alone, only to be woken by Sasuke in the middle of the night. No one seemed to notice the young Uchiha was sneaking out nearly every night, and he was always sure to steal back before anyone could realize.

Sasuke maneuvered himself on top of the blond, pressing him into the futon (1) under him as they kissed. Naruto moaned, and Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue in the blond's warm mouth.

He loved the way Sasuke felt on top of him, body pressed close against his. His warmth, his smell, the hardness of his body and the softness of his skin. He held on tighter as Sasuke gently pushed his legs apart with his knee, pressing in further on the blond.

He vaguely felt something hard press against his leg. He had felt it before, but never this early on, and Sasuke would usually pull away at first contact.

He didn't this time. Instead, Naruto could feel it rubbing against him harder, and somehow, he knew something different was going to happen tonight.

Sasuke pulled away long enough to place his lips on the blond's exposed neck, his hands grabbing at the belt of Naruto's yukata (2) and pulling it loose. Next came the yukata itself, gently but insistently pulling it open and exposing the blond's bare skin to the cool night air.

Naruto bit his lip at the harsh feel of the night air, held back a gasp as Sasuke's tongue teased a pert nipple. He could feel his face warming, along with another sensation stirring between his legs.

"Sa…suke," he moaned, as he felt Sasuke's warm hands slide down his bare flesh, a trail of tingling left behind to tickle his skin.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, and the blond gasped as he felt a hand slip between his legs, felt a finger probe at a sensitive spot there. His hands clutched harder at Sasuke's yukata, until he held the cloth tightly within his clenched fists.

He swallowed thickly at the hand wandering between his legs, then gasped as a finger entered him, his eyes going wide at the strange sensation.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured again. Their eyes met, and in the darkness Sasuke's eyes seemed to glow, as though with a heat, a fire, Naruto had never seen before. Carefully, Sasuke leaned down and kissed his blond's lips, and Naruto held on tighter. Whatever this was that was different about tonight, Naruto knew he was ready to embrace it. This feeling stirring in his body, the feeling Sasuke fanned, he knew only Sasuke could satisfy.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered once more. Whatever Sasuke wanted, Naruto wouldn't deny him. Not Sasuke.

Again, their lips met, and Naruto let himself go. He held on to Sasuke as his fingers probed the blond again, one once more slipping inside. It was shortly joined by another, and then soon a third, and Naruto shivered at the strange intrusion.

But it was Sasuke. He'd give him whatever he wanted.

Abruptly Sasuke pulled away, that fire in his eyes still, as he reached down and gently pulled the blond's legs apart. Naruto bit his lip as he continued to stare up at the handsome young man above him. Their eyes still locked, Sasuke maneuvered himself again above his blond, positioned himself firmly between the blond's spread legs, and then-

Naruto gasped at the strange feeling of something large and thick pushing inside of him. Tighter he gripped on the cloth fabric of Sasuke's yukata as he ground his teeth together, trying to force the sudden assaulting pain from his mind. He wasn't sure what was happening, but it was Sasuke who was doing it to him.

His heart was racing, his body hot, and all he could do was allow himself to be taken.

He struggled to catch his breath as Sasuke buried himself inside, tried to calm his heart at the odd sensation, even as the pain began to dull. He murmured, and Sasuke moved.

And then the pain was suddenly gone, and an intense pleasure erupted throughout the blond's body. He moaned, grabbing even tighter to the young man above him, inside him, and soon he found himself spreading himself further, accepting the continuous movement inside of him and craving more.

 _Harder._

 _Deeper._

 _More. More._ _ **More**_ _._

Naruto couldn't hold himself back, the sounds of pleasure continued to escape past his parted lips as Sasuke continued his conquest inside of him. Each fervent, relentless invasion flooded him with pleasure, pulsing throughout his body.

His senses alert, ready to accept anything Sasuke provided him, tightened to feel every tiny movement inside of him, he could hear the gently falling rain outside, the rushing wind against the small hut, the rustling of the leaves as they danced. Even as Sasuke moved inside of him, even past the sounds of his own pleasure, he could feel how aware he was of everything around him and inside of him.

Again he moaned, that tightening erupting in his stomach, and he felt a strange release even as the wetness at the pleasure and the immense happiness slid down his cheeks. He still wasn't quite sure what was happening, but it was Sasuke. That alone made it wonderful.

He shut his eyes as Sasuke continued to move within him, so deep inside, filling him with a wonderful fullness. He knew Sasuke was close as well to feeling that glorious feeling Naruto had just experienced. He wanted him to feel it, too, and gradually he began to move with him, to hesitantly meet each thrust as he tried to breathe through the continuous pleasurable feelings assaulting upon his senses.

And then it happened. A sudden, harsh thrust deep into his core, and then something thick and liquid filled him. He didn't know what it was, but it was hot and it touched him deeper than Sasuke's hardness had managed to reach. It was Sasuke, and he allowed himself to accept it all.

As the warmth filled him, Sasuke reclaimed his lips. Still deep inside, they kissed and Naruto held on tight. Held on to this love he never thought he'd be allowed to experience.

It was still raining when Sasuke finally left.

* * *

(1) 布団 quilted Japanese-style mattress laid out on the floor, consisting of a shikibuton (bottom mattress) and a kakebuton (thick quilted bedcover)

(2) 浴衣 light cotton kimono worn in the summer or used as a bathrobe or nightclothes


	7. Fourth Chapter

**第四章** **  
** **Fourth Chapter**

She couldn't say at first why she had decided to return. It was a nagging feeling, like she had forgotten something important. No matter how many times she went through it, how many times she tried to recall, she was only left with that nagging feeling it was _something_.

After the events of all those years ago, she had sworn she'd never go back. She'd never forgive those insolent humans for what they had done to her. And yet…

She had continued watching. From her intricate throne in her large, empty chamber, she had continued to find herself drawn to the small bowl that would allow her the view of the human world. She could tell herself to stop, but before long she'd find herself watching the images on the still water again.

It was hopeless, she knew. She was too attached. And while her servant gave her that look, that tired but resigned look, she continued to watch.

And over time as that nagging sensation grew, she realized she really had lost something that night.

And she ached to find it again.

And so she had returned.

Tsunade frowned at her own actions, her brows drawn tight in irritation at herself for being here again. Why would she willingly subject herself to this? Hadn't she been through enough at the hands of these wretched human creatures?

But here she stood, in the midst of a quiet field of rice paddies. She sighed and rubbed at her forehead. But the ache in her chest was still there. She knew she had to find it.

So she stepped forward, and she began her search.

She was loathe to return to that village. That quiet little village that had treated her so cruelly. But she knew just as well that's where she had to begin. She had lost it there, whatever it was, and that's where it would still be.

Quietly, she made her way toward it, dreading each step that took her closer. It had been over a hundred years since she had last been there, she knew there was no one left who had tormented her.

That didn't make the anger any easier to bear.

In the darkness of the night she traveled silently through the town, memories resurfacing of that night, blocking the hazy images around her path. She retraced those steps as best as she could, until finally she found it.

The spot beside the river where the young red-headed woman had tried to save her.

Tsunade searched the area, looking for something that held a divine glow, but everything was normal. There was nothing with a hint of a kami's presence.

She couldn't help but frown. It had to be here. Some object here had to have been blessed with the piece of her she had lost. Golden eyes glanced around again, and the memory suddenly resurface again.

The red-haired woman. She had been pregnant.

The kami's eyes widened and she swore silently to herself. Of course that would be it. Either the woman or her child had claimed that piece of her. And as she thought about it, it made the most sense it would be the child.

A shiver ran down her spine at the revelation. That child, born with a kami's blessing. It would be a curse to the village. To this tiny, petty village.

She turned and headed back into the town. She had to find the child, discover what had happened to it, if there was a descendant left behind. But in order to do that, she'd need to learn of the mother first. She only hoped she'd be able to find someone who would remember. Someone who would be willing to speak to her.

With the rising of the sun she pulled her cloak over her head and entered. She stopped short as the sun's rays hit the village.

It was in tatters, almost nothing but rubble.

She continued forward, eyes scanning the damage. She bit her lip until she could taste the blood. This would make it harder. What if there was no one left to tell her what she needed to know? What if what she had lost was gone forever?

The few people she could see were in bad shape, wounds bandaged up still soaked with blood, the buildings around them crumbling and smoldering. It was a recent attack, and the more she looked, the more apparent it became it had been the work of a demon.

Again she stopped short. A demon?

She couldn't recall there being one before.

Carefully, she wandered forward, searching the tired people for anyone who seemed likely to speak to her, to give her the answers she was looking for. Anyone who happened to notice her glared but turned away, back to the matter at hand. They seemed too busy dealing with the aftermath to deal with some strange woman in their midst.

At last she came upon an old man carefully removing rubble from a path. The house behind him had fallen in on itself, the roof charred. "Old man," Tsunade called.

The man looked up. "Whaddya want? Can't ya see I'm busy."

She stepped forward as he continued to work to clear a path. "I'm looking for some information. You wouldn't happen to know anything about a red-haired woman who used to live here some years ago?" It was a silly question, she realized, as soon as she had asked it. There could have been any number of red-haired women in the village, then and now.

"Ha!" The man spat on the ground between them. "Cursed woman, gave birth to that cursed demon."

She couldn't hide her surprise. She had hit upon the answer so quickly? Even though she was a kami closely associated with bringing others luck, she had never really been able to achieve much luck herself. "You know her? The red-haired woman I speak of?"

"Uzumaki Kushina, who gave birth to the demon child who cursed our village."

She frowned. What was it with these people and curses? Did they think everything different was the result of a curse, or caused a curse?

"What about the child? Male or female?"

Again the old man spat, and Tsunade could feel a tick developing in her eye. Disgusting habit, made her want to shove his face in it.

"Male brat. Good thing 'e met his end. Better for the village."

She gasped.

So much for that.

She heaved a heavy sigh. "What did he look like? Can you recall old man?"

"Recall?" he snarled at her. "Who could forget. Cursed with the beauty of a she-demon."

The way this old man talked irked her. Her eye twitched again. "How did he die? Did he have any children?"

"Ha! Thank the spirits he didn't, or we'd all really be cursed! Died young, good riddance. Great Uchiha saved us all."

She felt a fury building up in her, then the charred remains of a gate caught her attention. Again she glanced around at all of the destruction. "What happened here, anyway?"

"Ain't it obvious? Demon did it."

Yes, that was obvious. She really wanted to hit the stupid old man. "What kind of demon? Why?"

"Who knows? Can't understand the mind of a demon. Giant fox, comes down off the mountain and destroys our homes, kills our people." For the third time he spat, and she was inches away from punching him in the face. "Gotta be a curse 'a that damn monster child, started appearing just after 'e was killed."

Started appearing after he was killed? Something about that sounded odd. She looked around again. There was more to this story, but the man looked like he had had enough speaking to her. He shuffled away, still working on clearing the path, and she turned.

She wondered about this demon, but looking at all of the destruction it had left in its wake, she didn't want to take the chance right now. But definitely, something bad had happened.

Her gut told her that demon was connected to her search, and it sent a cold chill down her spine.

Nothing good ever happened in this village.

* * *

After some more searching, she came to the conclusion she needed to meet that demon, but not while it was still clearly enraged. So she returned to the heavenly realm, and she waited.

After some time had passed she returned, and she found the village much different than she had when last she left it.

The demon it seemed had finally calmed down. Hardly anyone remembered there had _been_ a demon. The young ones thought it was all some ridiculous story made up by the old-timers, and they laughed as the old ones spoke of it.

Then she heard the story of a strange boy who wandered the earth.

It was an odd story, told in murmurs.

"Tell me more about this boy," she asked a group of young men and women gossiping. They glanced at each other.

"You've never heard the story?" a boy asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I had."

A couple of the boys exchanged glances. "They say he's a spirit of some kind, doomed to wander the earth forever."

"He's looking for something," a girl said. "He can't rest until he finds it."

"They say he's male, but more beautiful than any girl," another of the young men chimed in. "Creepy."

"Some of the old ones say he's really a demon out to destroy any one who gets close."

"They say everything is a demon," a girl giggled.

"Like the kitsune?" Tsunade asked.

The group fell silent.

"You know about that old story?" one of the boys questioned.

"I've heard something about it."

"Yeah, well, it's just a story," another of the boys added. "There hasn't been a demon attack in forever. Doubt there ever really was. Superstitious old farts."

The group laughed and Tsunade wandered on. She wondered again about the kitsune, and about this strange boy wandering the earth. Again, she had that feeling this was all connected.

And she decided- she'd find that boy.

* * *

It was a long journey, an overall fruitless search. As she traveled, she heard story after story of the boy. All different, but at their core the same. A beautiful young man wandering the earth searching for something. No one knew what.

A trinket?

A spell?

A lost love?

A way to die?

No one knew, but everyone had a story.

And eventually she noticed a change in the story, and the change amused her. Now they weren't sure it was a boy. They thought it might be a woman, searching.

It was funny, how they were beginning to meld her search with the search of the one she sought into one story.

But then, they were similar stories, weren't they? She didn't know what he was looking for, but she knew they were both searching. They both wandered the earth, hoping to find what they sought. She couldn't help but wonder about his purpose in traveling. What was it that was so important he couldn't rest?

She wanted to find him. Desperately, she wanted to help him.

So she kept searching.

* * *

Note: Four, pronounced 'shi' (四) is an unlucky number in Japan, because it is pronounced the same as death (死).


	8. Fifth Chapter

Another fun chapter!

warnings: lots of notes, lol

next one up on June 22

* * *

 **第五章** **  
Fifth Chapter**

The town was bustling by the time he arrived in the market square. It was well past morning, the sun high, the heat almost stifling. He looked upward, blocking the bright sun with a hand, examining the dusty sky.

It had been some years since he had last been in the desert town of Suna, but it looked very much the same- full of sand.

He sighed.

It had been a long journey, and he was tired. Just because he was never aging didn't mean he didn't get worn out from a long trip. And it had been quite a walk. With his stamina he had likely made it here much faster than any human would have on foot, but it had still taken some time.

He glanced around, looking for a place he could rest. He had a little money, that he could always get, but all he wanted was a place to sit and something to drink. All of the sand in the air was really starting to dry out his mouth.

A small café to the side caught his attention and he made his way over, taking a seat and ordering something cold. It was nice to be off his feet, and the drink was refreshing in the heat, but his blue eyes soon began to wander to the passing crowds.

Would he be here?

Naruto had been waiting, searching, for so long, he was weary of the answer. It wasn't likely he'd be here. How many times had Naruto looked and not found him? He wouldn't give up, but he had no clue where Sasuke might reappear. It made the search all the more difficult to bear.

He finished off his drink and just watched as the people walked past him. They were all peacefully living their lives, just like anywhere else. There hadn't been any wars in a while, and people were content. Though there were other places besides Konoha that had a demon problem.

He smiled at the thought. He really hated Konoha, was happy to see it destroyed by his hand, paw-whatever, time after time. He couldn't really say he regretted becoming a demon, either. Maybe that was the anger talking. After all, he had become a demon out of rage, could destroy Konoha because he had the demon power to do it. And being a long-lived demon, he could search for him again. He wouldn't have to depend on chance or fate ensuring they were born in the same area, could meet again in the next life. Naruto could make the effort to look. Death wouldn't keep them apart.

And then there was that wooden object in his cavern.

He knew there was no way that would exist if he hadn't become a demon, though he still hadn't figured out how it had happened at all. Demon or not, he couldn't say he really understand the mechanics of its creation and existence.

He knew about kitsune. He had learned what he could over the years, listened to stories. He knew not all of them were true, he'd heard plenty of rumors and legends that clearly weren't. After all, he _was_ one. If someone said kitsune could conjure cream puffs, it wasn't true. He had tried.

Well, he hadn't heard a kitsune could conjure cream puffs, but it was a nice idea.

But he did know something about what a kitsune could do. Transformations, generating fire, creating illusions. A swing of his tail, he had found, created a rather strong wind, though he hadn't heard much of those kinds of tales until after he himself had first done it.

But what caught his interest most were the old stories. He imagined Tsunade, when he told the weird kami lady he was a kitsune, had thought of them, too. The stories that spoke of kitsune in the guise of beautiful women, seducing attractive young men. Marrying them, bearing their children. Becoming devoted wives and mothers (1).

His thoughts wandered back to that strange wooden object left behind in his cave.

He shook his head, turning away from those thoughts.

He glanced around himself again, watching the newest group of Suna villagers wander past.

Suna was one of those villages, he had heard, that had a _demon problem_.

He'd never seen it, but he saw the result once. He had stopped by on one of his searches to find a village that reminded him much of the aftermath when he went down to Konoha, clothed in fur and claws and rage.

He'd heard some talk of a tanuki (2), but he'd never heard of one like this one. Supposedly it was huge, and crazy evil.

Naruto had shrugged. He was considered pretty evil, too. But then, it was the village that had made him that way. He figured, heh, Suna must have done something to make this ginormous tanuki mad, too.

A tanuki, though. It made him giggle.

In all of his travels, stories of ayakashi such as him were common, but he had never really seen any. He thought he'd seen a yousei (3) once, but it was quick and fleeting, so he couldn't be sure. He'd also seen a black cat he could have sworn had a split tail (4) in another of those _demon problem_ towns, but again, he couldn't be sure.

Tsunade, the strange kami, was the first ayakashi he had ever really met. Or who would admit to being such.

It was really getting hot, and Naruto was starting to feel desperate for some proper shade. Besides, sitting around wouldn't help his search. He had to get out there. So he stood, paid, and was soon back on the streets, weaving his way through the crowds as he kept his eyes open for him.

A particularly large gathering caught his eye, and he carefully made his way over. He always made sure to check large gaggles of people. After all, Sasuke had been gorgeous. There was no way people, most especially women, would leave him alone. Plus, large gatherings of people, chances were higher he'd be one of them, right?

He edged his way closer, listening to the chatter of some girls. Soon, however, he could see the crowd was only huddled over some new fashionable accessory all of the girls were crazy for.

He sighed and moved away, back down the roadway to continue searching, making his way through the town, through crowded areas, less crowded areas, through shops and parks and wherever else he encountered.

As the sun finally began to drift lower, though, Naruto sighed at another fruitless day of searching. Well, it hadn't been all a waste. He had run into some pleasantly nice, scarred men who carried some very nice, pointy weapons, and who had happily handed over some money when they met in a dark, empty alleyway, but he was still left to continue his never-ending search.

It was times like this he really wondered if maybe he had missed Sasuke. Or had missed him multiple times. He didn't know much about the rate of reincarnations, he only knew the old tales. He had kept looking, but the continent was so large. He could travel from town to town, country to country, but really, what were his chances of finding his lover again?

He stopped and forcefully shook his head. _No! Can't think like that!_ He just had to keep looking. That was all he could do. He had been given a chance, he had to take advantage of it, no matter how hopeless it seemed.

The blond glanced around, finding the streets were getting emptier and emptier as the sun began to slowly dip out of view. He needed to find a place to rest for the night, and he could resume his search the next day. He debated a moment on getting a hotel room. He wasn't human, he could sleep anywhere. Money wasn't an issue, either. But then, it was really, really hot. Even though the sun was now going down, the heat was slow to dissipate.

He turned down another street and made the decision to find a room for the night.

There were far fewer people on the streets now, but he still searched, his eyes continually going from one figure to another, hoping, but trying not to hope too much. Suddenly his eyes met aqua-marine, and he frowned. He had never seen that eye color before, and along with the red hair, pale skin, and the strange kanji (5) on the young man's forehead, it made for an odd appearance that gave him an odd kind of feeling.

He blinked curiously at the young man, who was standing just outside a small restaurant as though guarding the entrance, arms crossed, impassive expression on his face.

Naruto held back the frown as they examined each other from across the street, the occasional traveler passing between them. Naruto hadn't yet noticed he had stopped walking to stare.

It really was an odd feeling. Kind of familiar, but all-around strange. And then it struck him suddenly where else he had felt it - Tsunade.

Could this strange young man be like him?

He swallowed thickly and pondered it a moment. Should he go over there? He had never met anyone else like him besides that kami, and he couldn't help but be curious. He vaguely recalled his earlier thought, that Suna had a _demon problem_ , a tanuki. Could this strange young man be that demon?

Naruto wanted to know.

They were still staring at each other, and finally Naruto gave in and zig-zagged his way to the young man. He stopped just before him, their eyes still locked.

"Gaara, I got him. Lazy slacker," a woman spoke as she emerged from the restaurant. In her hand she clasped a fist-full of cloth attached to a man with dark hair and heavy make-up on his face, like a kabuki actor (6). He seemed to be unconscious. Naruto watched them until the woman seemed to notice him and stopped.

She glanced between the stoic redhead and the strange blond and frowned. "Can we help you with something?" She seemed to be on the defensive, and Naruto noticed the large object strapped to her back. A weapon of some sort, though he wasn't versed enough in weaponry to tell what it was exactly.

"Ah, um, I…" Naruto wasn't sure what to say. He glanced back and forth between the woman and the redhead. He wanted to ask, but now that someone else was here, he couldn't. He held back a sigh and forced a smile to his face. "I'm a traveler, and I was wondering if there's a good place to stay anywhere nearby. I might be kinda lost." Not entirely true, but not really a lie, either.

The woman's glare lessened, but the frown remained. "Three blocks down that way," and she pointed in the direction Naruto had originally been heading, "is the rest hotel district. You can find a few there. Should be plenty of vacant rooms this time of year."

Naruto nodded, forced pleasant smile still on his face. "Thank you so much." He bowed and turned, finally letting out the sigh.

So close. He was so sure the redhead must be like him.

He took several steps before he heard his voice. "What are you?"

Naruto stopped and turned back, meeting the aqua-marine eyes as he looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry?"

"Gaara?" the woman asked.

"Ugh, Temari, you're choking me." The other man was finally coming to, still locked in the woman's iron grip.

"Shut up, Kankuro," the woman growled at the groaning man. Then her tone softened somewhat. "Gaara, what is it?"

The man named Gaara stepped forward and Naruto found himself turned fully back around. "What are you?" he asked again.

Naruto bit his lip, his eyes going to the two behind the redhead, both staring curiously, the woman still looking like she was ready to strike at any moment. The man seemed to be realizing something was off and had sobered up, also looking like he'd be ready to fight using anything at hand should the moment come to it.

"My brother and sister," the young man spoke, his voice holding almost no emotion.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at the three that looked nothing alike. But he supposed that made sense as to why the other two looked ready to defend the redhead. Understanding dawned on the blond. "So you are like me," he murmured.

The other two heard it, and their eyes widened.

"What are you?" the redhead asked for the third time.

"Oh, uh, right. I'm Naruto. I'm a kitsune."

He heard the other two gasp behind them. "Gaara. Tanuki."

Naruto laughed and scratched at the back of his head. "Haha, I thought so. I'd heard something about a tanuki around this area."

The other two looked unsure of what to do. Attack? Not attack?

But Naruto was frowning at the redhead, Gaara. "Hm, but it's weird you're a tanuki. Are they, too? I mean, you said they're your siblings…"

Gaara shook his head. "The Tanuki of Suna is reborn every generation."

Reborn…

Naruto held back his sigh. "I see. So you aren't as old as me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the woman demanded, seeming to take it as an insult. She was still eyeing him appraisingly, trying to determine if she could take him or not. He felt the kitsune playfulness bubbling up.

He grinned. "Means I've been around for a few hundred years. Got quite a few tails to show for it."

The woman froze and he could see her swallow thickly at the realization if he chose to attack, they wouldn't stand a chance.

Naruto shook his head and blue eyes again met the aqua-marine. "Was kinda hoping to make a friend."

It was the other man's turn to speak up. "Never met another youkai before?"

"Only a kami."

The three went stiff.

"A kami?" the woman murmured, eyes wide.

Naruto nodded. "A pretty stubborn old hag," he grinned. She probably wouldn't appreciate being referred to as such, but she _was_ stubborn, having looked for him for so long, determined to find him, and she was much older than him, even if she didn't look it.

"Incredible," the woman murmured. "So they are all really real."

"Of course," Naruto nodded. "But ayakashi are rare, and we know better than to be too obvious about who we are. Well, unless we're busy destroying a village or two, right, hehe?" Naruto grinned.

"What village? I mean, where do you come from?" the other man spoke.

Naruto eyed the man with his strange make-up. "Konoha," he answered simply.

"Ah!" The three seemed to have heard of him. The thought made him happy. He hated Konoha, after all. He was glad the fear Konoha had for him had spread.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked abruptly, his voice still in the same flat tone.

Naruto turned his attention back to the tanuki. "I'm looking for something."

"Here?"

Naruto shrugged. The sun had gone down, but it was still hot. He was feeling parched again. "Not sure where I'll find what I'm looking for, so I'm searching everywhere."

The two non-ayakashi exchanged glances.

Naruto's eyes went to the strange tattoo on Gaara's forehead. "Why 'ai'?" (7)

The aqua-marine eyes moved into a glare, then relaxed. "Long story."

"Heheheh, I've got time," Naruto grinned. The other two exchanged glances again, and Naruto sighed. "Unfortunately," he forced a small smile onto his face, "it's late, it's hot, and I'm exhausted. So another time, hm?"

He turned and pointed. "That way, right? Thanks!" And he began to walk off.

"Hey!" the woman, Temari, called. He looked back. "You're not planning on destroying this village, are you?" She looked ready to fight again.

That was different from what he had heard about the Tanuki of Suna who rampaged around as he did in Konoha. Did they actually like this town?

Must be nice.

"Don't worry. I hold no grudge against Suna." He tossed back a wave and kept going.

* * *

It really wasn't far to the rest hotels, and he spotted one ryokan (8) that looked decent and promising. He headed to the entrance, glancing down at the maneki neko (9) statue by the entrance and smiling at it. He heard the call of 'Irashaimase' as he entered, an older woman with greying hair standing at the front desk smiling pleasantly.

He returned the smile and walked up to her. "A room for one night, please."

"Only one night?" the woman confirmed.

He nodded and she pulled out her guest book. He pulled out his small coin pouch and handed over his money, glad he had met those nice thugs earlier, as he noted he still had a decent amount left now. He had owned the pouch for quite some time, a little frog shaped wallet, and was happiest when it was nice and chubby.

The lady came around from behind the desk and bowed before escorting him to his room.

"Will you be needing dinner?" she asked pleasantly.

"Un, yes please."

She opened the shoji (10) door for him and he walked in, removing his shoes at the entrance and stepping inside, padding across the tatami (11) floor. She bowed before closing the door, leaving him to his own devices. He wandered over to the back of the room, opening the shoji door leading to a small balcony and peered out over the town.

It was still hot, and there was a sandy haze that lay about the night sky, but otherwise it was nice and peaceful. He wondered when was the last time the tanuki had attacked. Those three siblings he had met, could they really be fond of this place? Naruto clearly didn't know their circumstances, how this tanuki was different from previous, but maybe…

Just not being alone in the world could make all of the difference.

He wondered briefly, if Sasuke had not been forced out of Konoha, if Naruto had gone with him or not been left behind all alone, would he still have become a kitsune? Yes, he understood now he had always had the affinity to become ayakashi, what with the kami influence, but still, that didn't mean he was definitely meant to become one. It was possible he could have lived out his whole life as a human, just like his lover.

Naruto sighed as he continued to stare out across the quiet town.

It would have been a different life, but if he were with Sasuke, there was no way it could be a bad one. He hated to think about it, but again, he wished he had been able to follow. He didn't know what had happened to Sasuke, he could have died not long after he left. Or he could have had a long life, wandering the world, fated to never return to Naruto's side in that lifetime.

Naruto had no idea, and he couldn't help thinking about it over and over again. For all these hundreds of years, he had cycled through the same thoughts. Where could Sasuke be? How would he find him again?

He sighed as he heard the door open, and he reentered the room, shutting the door behind him. The older lady was putting out his dinner, and soon she retreated, leaving him to the small meal. He sat and ate, wondering how long he should stay in Suna.

He had already wandered through a substantial part of town. If he hadn't found Sasuke already, he likely wasn't here at all. So should he continue on?

The last piece of food passed his lips and he slumped over the table. He was exhausted, and all of the thinking wasn't helping. He was glad to hear the door open again and the lady reenter, removing the dishes and putting the table away, before she began the process of putting out his futon.

When the work was done, she bowed once more and Naruto prepared for his bath and bed.

How much longer would it be? For how many more days, months, years would he have to patiently wait to see him again?

He climbed into bed, hair still damp from his bath, pulled up the covers and sighed as his eyes stared vacantly at the door that separated him from the rest of the world. Sasuke was out there, somewhere.

He would find him.

* * *

" _You're foolish, you know," Tsunade had said._

" _I know."_

" _What will you do when-_ if _\- you find him? He won't remember you. All of the past between you that you remember, he won't. You'll have to start all over. He won't love you like you love him."_

" _I know," Naruto murmured, looking down at his hands._

" _And what if he already has someone? What if he meets someone else before you find him again? What if he's married and has kids? What then?"_

 _Naruto didn't reply._

" _Have you thought about it? Has it even occurred to you, maybe, while you were off on a rampage, becoming a kitsune, destroying the town, he actually did find a bride out there? Maybe he settled down somewhere far from Konoha and lived a long and happy life, with lots of kids and grandkids. You_ don't _know. You're foolish."_

" _I know I'm foolish." He frowned as he met honey-colored eyes with his own fierce blue. "I know. But what else can I do? Once you've loved like that, you can't just forget! And Sasuke, too… Maybe you think I'm being naïve, but he really did love me. He did. For years, long before we ever spoke, long before we ever held each other. He loved me. I know he did, just as certainly as I know I'm foolish."_

But it was true. You can't forget a love like that once you'd experienced it. Especially not after enduring so much loneliness first.

No matter what, he had to find him. No matter what, he'd keep looking.

* * *

The small object in the far corner of his dark cave seemed to pulse warmth in tune with his determination.

* * *

(1) Ah, kitsune legends. Where to even begin. Kitsune run the gamut from good (messengers of Inari, the god of rice) to evil (kyuubi no youko). Typically they're tricksters, shape-shifters who often take on the appearance of beautiful women to seduce men. A woman who is 'fox-faced' (kitsune-gao) is considered attractive. Some marry the men they've seduced and have children with them, others seduce men in order to get close enough to kill them. Victims are always male, women are more likely to be possessed.

(2) 狸 Racoon dog (usual translation). Legends are as abundant of tanuki as they are of kitsune. Prevalently, they're shapeshifters, pranksters, most well-known for their rather large, ahem, _male bits_. Some legends hold they use that particular part as a drum… Yeah… Tanuki statues are often placed outside of bars in Japan, as they are well-known drinkers.

(3) 妖精 fairy, sprite, elf

(4) Nekomata 猫又 two-tailed monster cat

(5) 漢字 Chinese characters

(6) 歌舞伎 Japanese classical drama

(7) 愛 'Ai' Love; affection; care

(8) 旅館 Traditional Japanese inn

(9) 招き猫 Lucky cat statue; beckoning cat. Different legends hold different origins to the maneki neko, but they are Japanese in origin (even if they're common in China). There are also different meanings to the color or which paw is raised. You'll often find them outside of stores as they bring good luck/customers.

(10) 障子 Paper sliding door

(11) 畳 Japanese straw floor coverings


	9. Sixth Chapter

Ugh.

Still not sure about a couple of parts, but I hope this works. I apologize in advance that this one is kind of a weird chapter. I delayed posting to give myself time to fix it, but being the slacker I am, that never happened. Ugh.

Haven't decided if I'll post next chapter next week or the week after. I guess we'll see.

Anyways... I'm going to bed.

* * *

 **第六章** **  
Sixth Chapter**

They were a proud clan, with a long and prestigious heritage. Legend had it that long ago, hundreds, maybe even thousands of years past, one of their founding members had married a demon, an inugami (1), and had produced the first true Uchiha.

Such a connection had given them certain traits that made them stand above other humans. Along with some general youkai-type abilities, they had inherited one feature in particular that was noteworthy and useful to them- eyes that could bleed red, and carried a strange, almost hypnotic power behind them. In the first few generations it was strong, and it had allowed them to easily rise above others who didn't have 'special' abilities, and thus they grew in influence.

But the long generations had diluted the power, along with the ever enlarging family. It came to the point the proud Uchiha began to be even more particular of those who gained their name, and branch families were discouraged. The head line needed an heir, and a spare was always better, but fewer children among the branch families were preferred.

They had to protect their esteemed bloodline, after all.

Eventually, some disagreements with another proud family drove the Uchiha family to separate and form their own village, which they called Konohagakure. They and their following built the small village up, until it had grown to a good, prosperous size, with the Uchiha at the head. As the years passed, the village name changed from Konohagakure to simply Konoha, but the town itself continued to grow and flourish, though they had the disagreeable misfortune to have caught the ire of a demon fox along the way.

But then, to have such a powerful, prestigious sort of demon after them, was that not also a sort of testament to their power as well?

However, after all those long years since their founding, the family was now but a shell of what it once was. Still, the Uchiha held power and control over Konoha, but the trait they had so prided themselves in, the mystical eyes inherited from their great demon ancestor, had long since faded. Almost no one was born with it anymore, and almost no one even held the ability to carry it to the next generation. Should it crop up in one of their number, it was exalted and treasured, though they were a weak imitation of the old ability at best.

But still, the proud leaders of the family held on to their long lost ability, and the power and influence that came with it.

Such was the state of the family when Hattori (2) was born.

A truly fortunate child, to have been born the first son of the Head of the elite Uchiha. He was raised with all of the care and attention an Uchiha heir deserves, and grew up rather spoiled. But that didn't keep him from being wise as well.

It had been a great many years since the last time the demon fox had come down from his mountain, so the Uchiha felt secure, the town felt secure, and stories of the kyuubi no youko became only stories. But Hattori, liking to read the old tales and learn from them, perhaps partly due to the hope the stories were real, child-like belief that they _were_ real, and wisdom to learn from the old lessons, he took them to heart and believed the town shouldn't be complacent. The demon could return.

And anyway, wasn't it foolish to believe in the old tales of the _sharingan_ , but not of the kyuubi no youko?

So unlike most villagers of Konoha, he really did enjoy listening to the stories of days long past. Of the Uchiha's history, of the village's history, and of the demon's history. And it amazed him sometimes how they crossed.

As a child, he used to enjoy sitting and listening to the old ones of the village tell the stories, and had scoured through all of the books in the Uchiha's extensive library to find anything more, especially of the kyuubi no youko.

Stories of the kyuubi were his favorite.

But the story of the kyuubi was strange. All of a sudden, the demon just appeared and attacked? That didn't make any sense to him. There must have been some kind of trigger, something that had occurred to set off the demon, to cause the kyuubi no youko to want Konoha destroyed. But he could hear nothing about a reason. To the townspeople, a demon was a demon, stupid and acting only on the genuinely evil instinct to destroy. The demon had no doubt stumbled onto Konoha and gone on a rampage for the fun of it.

But if so, where was it before it arrived in Konoha? Why were there no other stories of it traveling and destroying other towns? Certainly, there were other tales of kitsune running rampant, but Konoha's kitsune was clearly special. No other story featured one as unique as the one who lived in Konoha's mountains.

He'd checked.

No one had any answer for him.

And really, such a low opinion of the demon fox, and yet the inugami who had left its mark on the Uchiha was esteemed? Between kitsune and inugami, it was clearly the inugami who held the more 'evil' pedigree (3).

But no one had an answer to this, either. Rather, people seemed to become angry if he mentioned it. He'd endured many a lecture from his parents and uncles and aunts for bringing _this_ up.

But it didn't make sense. Why was the kyuubi evil? And another thing, why had the attacks suddenly stopped?

Many people had an answer for this question, though, but he couldn't say any of them were really convincing.

Some said the kyuubi was a story, so of course there were no attacks.

Others said, if the kyuubi were real and the attacks had really happened, it probably just moved on, found another town. Maybe it got tired of destroying Konoha. Maybe it was old and died.

Maybe it had realized it couldn't destroy the prosperous Konoha, led by the great Uchiha, and had simply given up and left. Hattori had scoffed outright at this one, presented to him (unsurprisingly) by another Uchiha.

Parts of the kyuubi no youko's history was clearly hidden, and it bothered him. He didn't like not knowing. And he figured, the answer to his first question was probably the same as, or at least related to, the answer to the last. Why did it appear? Probably had something to do with why it finally disappeared.

And then there was another story that peaked his curiosity.

Tales of a wanderer had caught his interest as well.

They couldn't be found in books, it seemed a newer sort of tale, or perhaps was just not of enough interest to justify being set down to paper, but he heard them primarily by word of mouth. And it surprised him how the stories sometimes, somehow, seemed to cross.

He couldn't help but be curious about both. Curious, and intrigued, and he had the faint notion, though it was really just a 'wouldn't that be kind of amazing?', that the two could be related.

But then, the stories of the wanderer were _really_ odd. In some, the wanderer was a woman. In others, the wanderer was male. In a few, the wanderer could outright change gender one day to the next, or was just both at once. In all stories, the wanderer was incredibly beautiful.

And _why_ the wanderer was wandering was also strange. No one could find a reason. Searching for something? Cursed to never find a place to rest? Had something been taken and it was trying to find it again? Doomed to never return home? Whatever the possibility, they were always sad. The wanderer was always a tragic figure.

But when he looked at both together, he wondered. After all, many of the stories within Konoha of the wanderer, male primarily, began not long after the last recorded demon fox attack. Then again, the woman version was older, coincided with the frequent rampages. Could it be the same person? Or, perhaps, was there more than one wanderer?

He didn't know, but he wondered. And he would look at both stories together. Even at the age of ten years old, he wanted it to make sense. He could almost feel the answer hovering just out of reach.

Why did the kyuubi no youko hate Konoha? Why did he stop hating Konoha? Who was the wanderer?

He'd fall asleep every night with the questions circling his head, and he'd dream of scarlet fur.

* * *

There was a story he heard when he was young.

A whisper among the Uchiha, spoken of only in hints and subtle warnings to bad children, of a former disgrace. One of their own, a distinguished Uchiha, who had done something despicable, unforgivable, and was cast out of the family forever.

It was an effective warning. It turned bad Uchiha children good at its utterance.

But Hattori was curious, as he so often was about such tales. There were never any details. Why had the Uchiha member been cast out? What had he done that was so terrible? Besides the fact he was an Uchiha and he had been cast out of the family, there was no other information to go on. It had happened so long ago. In addition, even those who told the tale didn't have answers, nor did they care to.

The Uchiha didn't need them. They only needed to know to be good Uchiha so they weren't cast out themselves.

Hattori sneered at their conceitedness. Even at twelve years old, he could see that much clearly.

So in order to find the answers he sought, he turned to his favorite place, the Uchiha's extensive library. No one had to know what he was looking for, so he didn't tell anyone, and searched on his own.

He knew the library fairly well, had looked through it more than anyone else in the family had. Mostly he had been looking for tales of the kyuubi no youko or other legends of youkai. Occasionally he'd search family records, but he just saw a bunch of pretentiousness and would soon grow bored. But when he set to find the answers to this story, he decided to start from the beginning.

Going all the way back to the family's start- the inugami.

He'd read those stories before, written on old, almost crumbling parchment. He knew the answer wasn't there, but he figured it was the best place to begin. Plus, he did love stories about youkai.

And so he searched. For days, weeks, coming upon months.

And then he found something odd.

It was hot outside, and he was baking in the library, surrounded by old books, but he had stumbled on something and was determined to figure it out.

Because there was a gap in the family history.

And, it made him shudder in excitement when he realized it, it was right around the time the kyuubi no youko first appeared.

Redoubling his efforts, he kept searching. He knew there was the possibility that the information could be lost forever. It could have been damaged, burned, discarded. He might never find his answer. But he knew it was there, just at the tip of his fingers, and he was determined not to give up on finding it until he had at least confirmed it was completely and totally gone.

But he was really baking and sweating buckets in the oppressive summer heat, so finally he decided to take a break. Hattori sighed and stood, carefully replaced the tome he had been searching and wandered out into the heat.

The sun was bearing down on him, but there was a pleasant breeze that made it bearable. He opted to head into town for a change of pace and to clear his mind. Not being able to find the elusive information was making him irritable and tense and was clouding his thoughts.

He was half way down the trail into town from where the Uchiha compound lay, when he spotted the small shrine(4) by the side of the road. He paused and stared at it.

It had always been there, for as long as he could recall, casting that strange otherworldly sort of feel on the area, a bit like another area just outside of town surrounded by woods people tended to avoid, or the mountains to the north. But unlike those places, this little shrine didn't give off a bad, foreboding feeling, and he found himself making a detour, crouching down before it. He had never really worshipped here, never really given it much thought. It was just always there, and he couldn't even say he knew who the deity enshrined here was.

He pondered it a moment, then placed his hands together. "Kami-sama, I don't know who you are, but… if there's any way you might be willing to help me find the answer, please do. I want- no, I _need_ to know what happened. Is it related to the kyuubi no youko? Was it really so bad the Uchiha can dismiss it? What happened? Please, tell me what happened!"

He bowed, clapped his hands together, then bowed again(5), and stood up and stretched. He didn't know if that would be effective or not, but he felt a little better. Like, now that he had prayed, he really might find the answer. After all, even if he didn't know who the kami was he had just prayed to, he believed firmly the kami was real. That was a kind of faith, too.

Hattori headed back to the road, continuing on, his mind already heading back to the possibilities of what his search might find, the presence of a woman watching from behind a tree not catching his attention at all.

(The woman smiled knowingly, her honey colored eyes flashing.)

Soon Hattori had reached the town, wondering what he wanted to do. Get something to eat? He was a little hungry, but mostly he was dying of thirst. He ignored the usual greetings and slight bows as he walked, used to the always partial and almost worshipful treatment he, as the heir of the proud Uchiha, always received.

Frankly, he really didn't think the Uchiha were all that special. They had lost the ability of the sharingan so long ago. It had been more than a couple of generations the last time it cropped up. And he knew he, himself, though he would one day be the head of the family, wasn't anything special, either. He didn't think himself someone to be so admired.

More thoughts he knew to keep to himself.

He was now rather far into the town, and he had more or less decided where to go.

But then the sun came out from behind a gathering of thick clouds, and he stopped in his tracks. A flash of golden, and he was unable to move.

Hattori, in all of his twelve years, had never seen anything like the young man who was standing seemingly confused in the middle of the street just ahead of him. His hand was on his head, holding the hood that had just slipped back into place, trying to hide his golden hair. Blue eyes were sweeping the road, half trying to make sure he hadn't been noticed, and half trying to figure something out.

The young Uchiha swallowed thickly, dark eyes unable to leave the figure.

There were a few girls in town the villagers considered 'beautiful', but compared to the young man before him, they were rather ordinary and plain.

Then Hattori caught the glances. They weren't directed to the Uchiha heir, but to the young man still standing and looking around in confusion. Whether he had caught the people's attention because of his unusual looks or for the fact that he was a stranger- clearly lost as he was- Hattori couldn't tell. But the villagers never did care for strangers.

He frowned. He could never understand what was so bad about having outsiders in their town, and their irritated gazes were getting on the young boy's nerves. Holding his head up high he stomped forward and reached out and grabbed the young man's sleeve.

Why was he wearing that thing in the heat anyway? Hattori vaguely wondered. But then, he figured wearing a cloak was probably better than letting everyone see the beautiful golden hair.

Blue eyes fixed on the boy and they went wide, then turned slightly suspicious.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Hattori asked, smiling without reserve. The young man was uneasy, so he wanted to calm him down and show he meant no harm. In the back of his mind he vaguely recalled an old tale, about a demon woman who had cursed the town and been run out. He had considered once maybe that was why the villagers didn't like strangers, didn't want to be cursed, but it still wasn't right to be suspicious of all of them. Hattori, for one, didn't intend to make the blond uncomfortable or feel unwelcome.

"Uh…" The blond looked around, seeing the change in the expressions of the people, still suspicious but clearly holding themselves back as they eyed the exchange. "I…" He had never been approached by the villagers of Konoha before, only that one time by Tsunade, who wasn't a villager. He wasn't sure how to act.

Could he trust this kid? Someone from Konoha?

"It's okay," the boy replied, seemingly in response to the blond's thoughts. "I can help you find where you're going. Visiting relatives? Somewhere specific you're looking for? Or are you just looking for a place to stay? Or a place to eat?"

Question after question, Naruto was a little confused. The kid seemed friendly enough, and those eyes… They sent a shiver down his spine at their familiarity. It was all making him a little disoriented. The sudden growling of the boy's stomach caught both of their attention and the boy flushed.

"I was just on my way to grab something to eat," he mumbled.

And Naruto's stomach growled in response as well.

"Ah…"

The boy laughed. "I guess you were, too! I know a great place." And the boy pulled the blond's sleeve and dragged him along.

"Uh, actually, there _was_ a place I was looking for…" Naruto began.

"Oh?" the boy asked.

"A ramen restaurant…"

"Ramen? What's that?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and blinked at the boy. "Uh… it was…" He frowned and stopped talking, seemingly trying to figure something out.

How long had it been, since he was last in Konoha? That was the problem with being an unaging, nearly immortal being, he lost track of time that seemed to go by so fast. "I… heard about it… That it was really good. The place was called 'Ichiraku'."

Hattori frowned. "I hope you didn't come all the way to Konoha for it. I'm pretty sure there isn't a place called Ichiraku in town. Though, somehow, I feel like I've heard the word 'ramen' before… Hmm…"

Naruto's expression fell. "Oh," he sighed.

"But don't worry, the place we're going is really good! It's been in town forever, so it's got a great reputation."

Naruto nodded and let himself be dragged along, still wondering about the boy. Those eyes really were unmistakable, but at the same time, Naruto knew with certainty the boy wasn't who he sought. It had been a long time since he'd been in the presence of an Uchiha, though, and the boy was so different from Naruto's usual experiences.

But then, a family who had produced Sasuke couldn't produce only those like Itachi, right (despite their _best efforts_ )? Naruto smiled faintly at the thought, then turned surprised as he recognized the café. He swallowed thickly, recalling his last experience with the absolutely awful coffee. It still gave him nightmares just thinking of that horrible taste.

"Here we are!" the boy beamed, pulling Naruto along to a table and taking a seat. Naruto hesitantly did so as well, eyeing the menu skeptically.

Hattori already knew what he wanted, so he turned his gaze elsewhere. First it landed on the blond, and he really couldn't believe someone so ethereally beautiful could exist. He had seen blonds before, not very common, but not such a radiant golden color. And the blue eyes were so unnaturally blue, Hattori felt like he was staring directly into a deep, clear sky.

His eyes landed on the marks on the blond's cheeks, and he couldn't help but focus in on them. So unnaturally even and symmetrical on the young man's face, and yet, though they seemed to be scars, they weren't really a 'blemish'. Somehow, they seemed to fall more in the category of 'perfection' and made him even more alluring, as though their absence would make him less beautiful. It was a strange sort of thought.

Blue eyes met his and he flushed again, turning away quickly. This time his eyes found the villagers, those passing, those across the street, those just watching. He could see the suspicion, the doubt, but he knew no one would question an Uchiha. With Hattori beside the blond, no one would bother him. No one would dare say anything.

He felt a little pleased and a little annoyed at the knowledge, but let it go. "So, decided yet? What kind of foods do you like? What does ramen taste like anyway? Is it foreign?"

Naruto sweat-dropped. This kid was definitely unlike an Uchiha. Even Sasuke had been rather quiet and stoic. But this boy seemed full of energy, firing off question after question. If it weren't for the eyes, Naruto would have doubted the boy _was_ an Uchiha. But then a thought struck, a vague memory of the past, and blue eyes, as discreetly as possible, glanced over the boy's clothes. Sure enough, the Uchiha crest, the red and white uchiwa (6), could be seen on the boy's collar, just under his left ear.

Well, that settled it. Odd or not, the boy was most definitely an Uchiha. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of that, as the boy kept firing off questions, not giving the blond a moment to answer.

Finally, a young man came by to take their order.

"It's really good here," Hattori said after the waiter had gone.

"I-is it?"

"Yeah. I hear it used to be awful, when the old lady ran it. But when the son and grandson took over, they redid the whole menu. Especially the coffee! I've heard all kinds of stories about how incredibly dreadful it was!"

Naruto flinched at the reminder and forced a curious look on his face instead. "R-really?"

The boy nodded. "I think it was just the lady. It used to be good before her, too, I hear."

Naruto blinked at that. He could remember it used to be good. Blue eyes fixed on the young Uchiha again, and he let a small smile come to his face. Maybe he should order a coffee, then? For the first time since Sasuke, he felt like he could trust an Uchiha.

It made him miss Sasuke even more.

When the food came out, Naruto was pleased it wasn't as bad as last time, and went ahead and ordered a coffee. The boy grinned when it came, watching with amusement as Naruto tried a sip. Naruto let out a light laugh. "It's really good."

"Isn't it? I don't really drink coffee, but everything here is good!"

Naruto nodded. "Thank you for bringing me here. And for helping me when I got lost." Not that he _was_ lost. Konoha didn't change that much visit to visit.

"No problem," Hattori grinned, his cheeks tinging pink again.

So very unlike an Uchiha. Naruto couldn't remember Sasuke ever going red. Only his eyes took on that radiant scarlet when his emotions ran high. More than once Sasuke's eyes had bled into the sharingan while they made love.

He cleared his throat and pushed those kinds of thoughts aside, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"So, do you travel a lot? Where are you from? How long have you been traveling? Visiting someone, or just exploring?"

Again with the questions. Naruto smiled wryly. "I've… been traveling a while. But I'm actually from pretty close to here," he fibbed.

"Really? I've never seen anyone like you before."

Naruto's eyes constricted, taking on a playful, teasing glint. "Really? Hm, I suppose I am… a bit unusual." And that he was.

Hattori nodded. "Hey, have you ever heard the story of the wanderer?"

Naruto paused before taking a sip of coffee. "The wanderer?"

"Yeah. The stories vary, but there's someone who wanders the world, searching. No one knows what for, but he's- or she is- a pretty tragic figure. They say the wanderer has been around for hundreds of years. Can you imagine? Traveling for so long searching for something that's clearly important, but not being able to find it?"

Hattori was lost in his thoughts, thinking about the old stories again, and he didn't notice the darkening, sad look in Naruto's eyes. He forced it away, and smiled. "Hm, I've heard a few things."

"Have you?" Hattori asked, coming back to the moment. "Can you tell me? It's a hobby, listening to stories!"

Naruto's smile grew. "Sure, I can tell you."

Hattori didn't hide his excitement, and they sat a good while as Naruto told what he could remember of what he had heard spoken of himself.

* * *

The sun was starting to go down when they finally separated.

"You sure you're okay? You can find the way to a ryokan?" Hattori asked.

"I'm alright. I can manage. Thanks again."

"Thank you for the stories!"

Naruto nodded, but before he left, he paused and looked back. "Do you know anything about the kyuubi no youko?"

Hattori turned back quickly. "I love stories about the kyuubi no youko! Do you know any?"

"Hm," Naruto mused. He glanced around, noting some spots still showing damage from his last attack, not properly covered up, unable to be hidden.

"Well, I probably know more than you, since I'm from Konoha and have been reading stories about it my whole life," Hattori sighed.

"Maybe," Naruto said. "Do you know why he started attacking Konoha?"

Why had he brought it up? He knew, no one had ever made the connection between his affair with Sasuke, his lover's dismissal, and his own death, to the appearance of the kyuubi no youko. And the Uchiha, especially, had never considered they had anything to do with the formation of the raging, spiteful demon. Certainly, _they_ couldn't be to blame. Did he want to punish the boy for being an Uchiha, though he had been kind? Or did he just want someone to know?

Would this boy, if he knew, apologize?

Naruto bit his lip, not sure if he should keep this going or let it drop.

But then-

"Do you know? It's one of the questions I'm most curious about, but no one knows anything! Can you tell me? Please?"

Naruto looked back at the boy, his dark eyes wide and pleading. He hadn't known an Uchiha besides Sasuke could make that look. And even with Sasuke, it was rare. Like in their parting moments, those eyes pleading for Naruto to live, to not cry.

He swallowed thickly. "I… heard something once. But I don't… know how true it might be."

Hattori nodded, anxious to hear.

"There was… an Uchiha," Naruto paused, deciding abruptly he didn't want the boy to know he knew he was an Uchiha, "You know who they are, right? Ah, but then, of course you would."

Hattori had a small guilty look in his eye, but wondering, if this had something to do with the Uchiha, would it be better if the beautiful young man didn't know he was one? So all he did was nod.

Naruto continued. "Apparently, this Uchiha… did something bad, and was punished."

Hattori took a deep breath. This was what he had been searching for, just before meeting this stranger. Had the kami really heard him? Was this the way of the kami helping?

Naruto wasn't sure how much to say, how much was told about what happened. He couldn't imagine the proud Uchiha said much about their former disgrace. "I think… it was connected to that. In their resentment toward what happened, they… angered the kyuubi no youko."

Hattori stood there amazed. But quickly he came back to his senses. "Then… it was the Uchiha's fault? Do you… know what the Uchiha who was punished did?"

Naruto didn't know if he should answer. In the end, he just sighed. Going into an affair might be too much for a kid. So he gave a weak smile and said, "Not really."

Hattori sighed. "I see. Well, thanks."

Naruto nodded and turned, heading back into the town.

It wasn't until the blond was out of sight Hattori realized he had never gotten his name.

* * *

"Was that an Uchiha?" Tsunade's voice asked from somewhere to his right, hidden amongst the woods. Naruto glanced in that direction, and she appeared from behind a nearby tree.

"Following me now?" Naruto grumbled as he kept walking.

"'Course not. I have better things to do than follow some brat around the country." She fell into step behind him, and together they headed back into Konoha. "Should you have been telling that Uchiha brat all of that?"

Naruto glanced at her, then turned his attention forward again. "I… don't know."

She frowned at him and sighed. "You're too fond of Uchiha. In general."

"I'm not. Really, I'm not. I hate Uchiha, like I hate Konoha. It's just… Sasuke. And that kid," Naruto smiled, "he wasn't like any Uchiha I've ever met. Not even Sasuke."

"Oh?"

Naruto shrugged. "Even Uchiha have to produce a decent person now and again, right?"

Tsunade laughed openly. "That's true. They can't all be evil incarnate."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh as they finally crossed back into the main part of town.

"So, I take it you haven't found him."

Naruto shook his head. "Not a trace." He thought back to those eyes again, that he had been looking into not too long ago. "Uchiha eyes are really something."

Tsunade watched him a moment, watched as the different emotions, mostly sad, crossed his features. "I hear that has something to do with a demon, long ago."

"Un, an inugami. Sasuke told me the story."

"Hah, is that so," Tsunade mumbled. "Did you just get back? Or did you just leave _home_."

"Just arrived. I'll be heading back up tonight."

"A long journey, your search."

"It's a big world."

Tsunade sighed. "I'll come up with you."

"Visiting again?"

Tsunade grinned. "I wanna hear all about your trip."

Naruto sighed. "Right. There isn't really anything to tell. It was all… pointless."

"It wasn't pointless. You confirmed he hasn't been reborn yet, and you got to meet a decent Uchiha."

Naruto nodded vacantly. He supposed that was true, but still, not _finding_ Sasuke made it seem utterly pointless. Once more his thoughts turned depressing, wondering if he'd ever be able to find Sasuke again.

"That ramen place is gone," he mumbled, trying to distance himself from those thoughts, especially with Tsunade's honey-colored eyes boring into him.

"Yeah. Closed down not long after we were there. Ramen was a bit too 'foreign' for this pathetic little town."

"Heh, sounds about right. A shame, it was really good. I was actually looking forward to coming back to Konoha, so I could eat it again."

"You, looking forward to being in Konoha? You must really have liked it."

Naruto nodded as he turned down a lesser traveled path. "This way. Can't let anyone see we're going up the mountain."

"Not going to hang around so you can see that kid again?"

"No," Naruto said purposefully, shaking his head. "Reminds me too much of Sasuke, those eyes. I don't think I could handle looking into them much longer, with it not being Sasuke."

They were quiet the rest of the way up, until at last they made it to the blond's cave and entered it. Naruto lit a fire and brewed some tea. He offered a cup to Tsunade, after she had made herself comfortable, her gaze going again to the far corner.

"Here. I bought a new cup while I was out, since I occasionally get a visitor now," Naruto laughed.

Tsunade smiled in return and took the cup, taking a sip.

"When are you going to tell me what that is?" She indicated the back, and the wooden object that lay there.

Naruto pursed his lips and stared at it as well. He had never spoken aloud about it, and he was a little nervous to say anything now. He still didn't know _how_ it had come to exist, only that it had. He sighed. He looked at Tsunade, studying her as she took sips of her tea, studying the object surrounded by darkness.

"I can trust you, right?" Naruto murmured. Maybe seeing an Uchiha, a good, unselfish Uchiha, looking into those eyes so like the ones belonging to his love, had made him weak.

"Of course," Tsunade said, not hiding the indignance.

Naruto glanced again at the dark object. He took a deep breath, braced himself, and spoke. "My daughter is in there."

Tsunade's eyes went wide and she nearly dropped the cup. "Your _what_?"

Naruto glanced at her, his face a little red at saying the words aloud. "My daughter. Mine and… well, I assume Sasuke. I mean…" His face turned even more red and he couldn't seem to decide where to look as he fidgeted, his expression turning confused. And then his old habit returned, one not practiced in quite some time, of rambling to fill up the empty space of silence. "That's why I said, I don't understand how it happened. I've only ever… _been_ with Sasuke, so she could only be his. But, I mean, I am male, too, and even… I kinda figured, kitsune. The old legends say they can switch genders or don't exclusively belong to only one, right? And there are plenty of stories of kitsune of whatever gender specifically taking the form of a _female_ and having a _male human's_ kids. So I thought, maybe that's why I… was able to…"

His voice dissipated as he bit nervously on his lip, trying to explain what he himself didn't really understand. "But even considering all of that, it's weird because… Well…. I didn't have her until I was a kyuubi. That was _hundreds_ of years after the last time we… So, yeah. I don't know."

He took a deep, steadying breath. "But there's never been anyone else. And her eyes…" He fixed his blue eyes on the wooden object Tsunade now suspected was a makeshift crib. "She has his eyes. Well, they're blue, but she was born with the sharingan. "

Tsunade stood up and hesitantly made her way to the small wooden crib, confirming it was a crib, and peeking in to take a look at the dark-haired child lying in there. "An infant," Tsunade muttered.

Naruto came up behind her and nodded, looking down at his little daughter. "She's… hibernating… I guess? Again, I'm not really sure. After the first day or two she just kinda… fell asleep. She hasn't aged or woken up since."

"That doesn't worry you?" She stuck a finger out and poked one of the soft, plump cheeks. She was warm.

"Of course it does! She's… his." Naruto bit his lip. "I think… maybe… she's waiting for him, too. She knows that I'm looking, and so she's waiting. But again, I really don't know for sure."

"Hmm," Tsunade mused, stroking the soft, dark hair. "And you leave her here, all alone?"

"No one comes near a demon's home. And anyway, I put all sorts of barriers and traps around here. The last person who tried to get close… didn't make it back home." He noted her surprised look. "I lead you around them. So I would advise not trying to come close without me. The traps aren't always in the same places."

She nodded. She could recall having a hard time coming up when she had tried before. And she might be a kami, but she _really_ wasn't fond of dying.

"So what's her name?"

Naruto smiled and reached into the crib, patting his little daughter's head. Tsunade could feel the little girl grow warmer at his touch, could almost sense how happy she was to feel her 'mother' close.

"Aiha," he said.

"Aiha (7)?" Tsunade asked, clearly surprised.

Naruto looked at her, then looked back at his daughter. He hated Konoha, for all that it had made him to suffer. He hated it, loathed it, detested it. But at the same time-

He loved Konoha.

For all that he hated it, it was the place where Sasuke had been born and lived. It was where they met and fell in love.

How could he not love Konoha?

"I know," he said aloud. "I hate Konoha, but because this was where Sasuke was born, I love it, too. It's a complicated feeling."

"Hm, Aiha." She grinned. "Won't he be surprised when he's reborn that he already has a kid."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, not sure how I'll explain that."

She laughed, too.

* * *

Hattori was now more determined than ever- so the Uchiha angered it?- to find the rest of the story. Whatever the end result, whatever trouble he ended up in, he had to know.

What happened?

He lit the candles around the library and began to pull from the family chronicles, ready to get back to his research. He sat down with the pile, his thoughts still lingering on the blond and his story, and he glanced down at the first page and stared.

 _Uchiha Sasuke has been banished to not return without a bride._

Wait… What?

He picked it up and stared at it with wide eyes. He had never heard the name 'Sasuke' before. The Uchiha were constantly recycling old names, especially of their greatest leaders. The name 'Itachi' was an especially favorite one, but he had never heard 'Sasuke'.

And as he began to read, he realized… this was exactly what he wanted to find. Had his prayer to the kami's shrine led him to this as well?

The story was all there, barely legible with age. Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of an Itachi- could this be the first Itachi?- who had-

He blinked at the pages and reread it.

Who had taken a male lover and chose banishment over his lover's death?

He didn't quite understand the story, at first. He was young, such things were not in his world view. The idea of liking a girl was a strange idea to him- he was mature and intelligent, but he was still only twelve- but being in love with another _male_?

He kept reading, and as he went through the pages, he only found occasional references.

Notations, comments, that he had yet to return, even years later, until the end of the stack. Hattori couldn't find any indication he had ever returned.

He went through the stack again, slower, looking for anything he might have missed.

He paused. A page about halfway down the stack had a line that made a chill go down his spine.

 _Uzumaki Naruto is dead. He will no longer stain the Uchiha name, and now Sasuke can return without worry._

Uzumaki Naruto.

Another name he had never heard, but now… He pursed his lips. Was this 'Uchiha Sasuke's' lover? If he died…

He went back to reading, and sure enough, he found the entry not long after.

The first kyuubi attack. Only _days_ later.

He shuddered, and his thoughts turned back to the blond stranger he had met. So strange and unusual, so…

His eyes widened as the realization dawned on him.

He had been talking about the wanderer, stories of the traveler who was a person, sometimes male and sometimes female but ethereally beautiful, to a person who was ethereally beautiful and clearly _different._

Could it be? Could he have been talking to the wanderer?

Could he have been talking to the kyuubi no youko?

* * *

(1) 犬神dog god, evil dog spirit

(2) Hattori ハットリ, taken from Hattori Hanzou. More on this later.

(3) According to legends, kitsune can be good or bad, indifferent, evil, the whole gamut. But they are usually associated with good, notably as servants of Inari (god of rice). Shrines to Inari are filled with kitsune images. Inugami, on the other hand, are generally considered more on the evil side. Especially in terms of the 'how they're made'- which is a really horrible, awful, inhumane thing to do- and 'for what purpose'- primarily done to create an inugami for carrying out revenge.

(4) Shrines can be found everywhere in Japan. There are big ones that have whole compounds devoted to them, or small little obscure ones placed by the side of the road. There are literally hundreds of kami, some well known like Inari, or local small ones.

(5) The proper procedure when praying at a shrine is to bow deeply twice, clap your hands twice, and bow again.

(6) うちわ type of traditional Japanese handheld fan

(7) 愛葉 'Love' and 'Leaf', leaf coming from the 'ha' in Konoha '木の葉'


	10. Seventh Chapter

So sleepy...

Next chapter in two weeks.

* * *

 **第七章** **  
Seventh Chapter**

Uchiha Hattori had two grandsons.

The elder grandson was truly a remarkable child. The ideal Uchiha heir. His parents, the current Head and his wife, were extraordinary pleased with their son, as were the rest of the villagers of Konoha. He exemplified everything the Uchiha were known and admired for.

He even displayed the remarkable sharingan.

Hattori would never say it aloud, but he knew from the old books the ability, wonderful as it was that it had manifested in the boy, was weak and lacking compared to the abilities once held. Still, he was glad his grandson had it. Of course he was.

And his eldest grandson really was something.

But to Hattori, another thing he could never say out loud, the younger grandson was the truly amazing one.

Itachi was, of course, a gifted boy and fitting heir, deserving to bear the old, popular, esteemed name, and received the attention worthy of such a person. But _Sasuke_ was truly special. It was subtle, hidden by the 'second child' status, but it was there, and it shone like the sun when one paid heed to it.

So while everyone fawned over Itachi, Hattori spent his time with Sasuke (1), whom he had named, building him up and teaching him. Sasuke was the one, he knew, who had truly inherited the best qualities of the Uchiha. He could feel it.

Even though no sharingan showed in those dark eyes, there was something there, something in them that Hattori couldn't ignore.

Sasuke was special, unmistakably.

And as Sasuke grew, the more convinced Hattori became of how special he was.

For the young boy's part, he seemed to understand he would never compare to his elder brother, invisible and ignored as he was. As an Uchiha, of course the villagers showed due deference, but within the Uchiha it was only his grandfather who seemed to notice he existed. And so, gratefully, he attended to his grandfather faithfully, listening to the stories he told, following his advice, learning everything his grandfather would teach him.

And there was something else, something that really made Hattori watch his youngest grandson carefully. Of all the stories and lessons Sasuke attentively listened to, there was something different about him whenever Hattori spoke of the kitsune, or his theories of the kitsune. Or rather, when the wanderer came up in relation to it.

Sasuke had listened to, and asked for, the stories of the wanderer more than any other.

Whenever he had a bad day, whenever he was in a bad mood, upset, angry, feeling depressed, he would ask for stories of the wanderer. Hattori's own encounter, stories from outside of Konoha. And his eyes would shine with something strange, a glimmer that Hattori couldn't grasp, but knew was something _different_.

The first time he saw it was when he realized, when he knew it as certainly as he needed air, that Sasuke had inherited the inugami's traits stronger than any Uchiha had in generations.

It sent a shiver down Hattori's spine, the first time, when Sasuke was twelve, after yet another rendition of his encounter with the blond stranger all those many years ago, that Sasuke said with so much determination, "Ojii-san (2), someday…. I'm going to meet him myself."

It wasn't just that he wanted to see the truth of the story himself or prove it to the village, or that he wanted to follow his grandfather. He truly was determined to meet the blond traveler. That strange glimmer in his eyes spoke of the truth of that determination. And in them, for a moment, Hattori could have sworn he saw the glimmer of an activated sharingan. Just like the old stories said.

But it was gone the next second, and Hattori was left wondering if he had just imagined it, fond of his grandson as he was. He couldn't understand why Sasuke was so determined, but he knew it was a determination that wouldn't even allow death to stop it. It sent that much of a chill down his spine at the words.

Sasuke truly was strange. To Hattori, he was almost like a youkai, the closest he had ever encountered, save for that one instance when he himself was twelve.

* * *

It was a sunny day, and the two were outside, enjoying the warmth from under the shade of a cherry tree. Hattori was pouring over a book, while Sasuke was finishing up some assigned homework.

The younger Uchiha glanced up at his grandfather as he finished up the final bit. "Ojii-san?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about how you met the wanderer?"

"Again?" Hattori asked, looking curiously over the top of his book.

Sasuke frowned slightly. "I had… a strange dream last night. It made me want to hear the story again."

Hattori smiled. "Is that so? Then you'll have to return the favor by telling me about your dream."

Sasuke hesitated a second, then nodded.

Hattori put his book aside and readjusted his glasses. "I was twelve, and had gone into town for a breath of fresh air and some food. On the way, in the middle of the street, I saw the wanderer, standing and looking completely lost." The old man smiled at the memory of golden blond hair and deep blue eyes, standing in the middle of the road. It was still a vivid memory, even after all of these years.

"I approached him and asked him if he was lost. It was then we both realized we were hungry. Or rather, our stomachs announced it for us," Hattori laughed. A smile came to Sasuke's face, a rare expression, but one he wore unreserved when with his grandfather.

"I took him to a restaurant," he glanced at Sasuke and they shared a knowing look. He had taken Sasuke to that restaurant more than a few times, "And we shared a meal together, as he told me stories he had heard of the kyuubi no youko from distant places."

Sasuke nodded, seeming to disappear into his thoughts. Hattori watched him awhile, until he finally broke the silence. "Your turn, Sasuke."

His grandson sat up straighter and spoke, but it wasn't what Hattori was expecting. "What did the wanderer look like?"

"That's cheating, Sasuke. It was your turn next."

"I'll tell you after I hear the answer."

Hattori shook his head, but he was smiling. "A bit impudent, aren't you. Well," Hattori paused to think it over, how to describe the wanderer in words. He had never been able to do the wanderer justice. As much as Hattori read, the words he had at his disposal just always seemed to fall short. "Beautiful. With golden hair and blue eyes like the clearest sky. He had a sadness to him, and it added depth to his expression. He had strange markings on his face, like whiskers. Strange, but beautiful. Beautifully strange."

Again Sasuke seemed to disappear into his thoughts. But he came out without needing to be urged again. "I think… I dreamt of the wanderer."

"Oh?"

"He… sounds… similar. I dreamt I was watching someone. A boy about the same age as me. Beautiful, with golden hair and blue eyes. Sad. But in the rare moments he smiled, it was like…" Sasuke paused and frowned, as though he couldn't find the words to appropriately describe it. Finally he shook his head, looking frustrated. "I couldn't stop watching him. I… _wanted_ … something. I'm not sure what."

Hattori was intrigued. It was a strange dream. A boy? Sasuke's age? "Does sound similar," Hattori mused.

"He didn't have the whisker-like scars. I'm positive of that."

"Hmm, perhaps you've heard the story too many times," Hattori laughed.

Sasuke didn't join in, he continued to have that expression on his face, like he was trying hard to figure something out, but the answer just wasn't coming. Hattori patted his head and picked up his book. "It's probably about time you went home and got something to eat."

Sasuke sighed and stood. "I'll see you later, ojii-san."

Hattori nodded and waved him off.

* * *

Being an Uchiha, and an especially attractive one at that, Sasuke drew a considerable amount of attention. Girls couldn't keep their eyes away from him. But Sasuke, for his part, seemed completely indifferent to all of their longing looks.

It seemed to make his parents uneasy. Normally, they concerned themselves only with Itachi, but Sasuke was an Uchiha, too, and they couldn't allow him to not properly fit in as an Uchiha. He had the family name to uphold. From the time he was fourteen, well past time to start showing interest in girls, but he would walk right by them as though they didn't exist. Stoic, silent, hands in his pockets and eyes forward, he acted as though he just didn't see them.

And he kept having more strange dreams.

Often times they were the same. He'd describe himself as watching. Only watching. From close by, from a distance. The dreams were filled with him watching the sad, beautiful, lonely blond. In his dreams, he couldn't take his eyes away. And all he could feel was _wanting_.

He still wasn't sure what it was he wanted, only that it had something to do with the blond. That whatever he wanted, only the blond in his dreams could give it to him.

Hattori suspected perhaps that was why girls didn't interest him. He as too absorbed in his dreams of a beautiful blond who made him feel something he couldn't identify. Sasuke, like his grandfather, was curious. Until he knew the cause of these strange dreams, this strange wanting, he couldn't let it go.

And if it was the same blond, so ethereally beautiful, no _girl_ could compare and take attention away from him.

But as he remained absorbed in dreams, the world around him held no interest. He took part in it, did all he was expected to do and more, he excelled in everything he tried, he just turned his attention away from it as soon as he was able.

And as he grew older, the dreams began to change.

The first time, he had woken up to a strange feeling. To others, it was normal, something most boys his age experienced. But to Sasuke, it was something completely new and exquisitely different.

He had dreamt of the blond again, but it was much more _physical_.

It was hazy as all dreams were, but he was walking quietly through an old doorway, carefully stealing his way across tatami flooring, his heart racing until…

He swallowed at the memory of it.

The sleeping blond, looking so beautiful and peaceful.

He had placed himself on top of the blond, woken him, and then their lips met. He could still feel the blond's warmth, hear vividly the sound of the blond's delicious moans of pleasure, could feel the heat and wetness of the blond's mouth.

The first morning, Sasuke had sat in bed a while, trying to control his breathing. Trying to pull away from the dream, but finding it difficult to do so. He was overwhelmed. That feeling of _wanting_ was back, and he was having a hard time pushing it down.

But after that dream, he was starting to figure it out, what it was he wanted, what the blond could give him.

He had thought of talking to his grandfather about it, these new dreams, but at the same time, he wasn't sure he could. Just the idea of talking about something so intimate made him embarrassed. That he wanted the blond he only knew in his dreams so much was daunting. And the more he learned of the blond's body in those dreams, the less he wanted to share it with his grandfather. The more he began to feel the blond he knew only in his dreams was _his_. He wouldn't allow anyone else to know his blond like he did. Not even his grandfather.

And perhaps that was also why Sasuke had no time to pay attention to the other villagers, male or female. The dreams were coming more often, and the blond he knew only in his dreams he claimed as his was all he could think about.

And the wanderer.

Over and over he had turned the stories of the wanderer over in his mind. The description his grandfather gave matched well with his blond. But still, there was no way he could be the same person. This blond who existed only in his dreams, couldn't be the same as the blond his grandfather had guessed was the wanderer.

As much as he loved his grandfather, Sasuke was logical. He couldn't say for certain youkai did or didn't exist, but until he saw one with his own eyes, he was going to assume they didn't. Another thing he couldn't say to his grandfather who believed so completely.

But in the meantime, the dreams kept coming. He would go to bed, anxious to see his blond. Sometimes he didn't, sometimes he did. When he didn't, he spent the next day annoyed, anxious to go back to bed and try again. When he did, he had a hard time getting back to reality. And though he was hesitant to share these dreams with his grandfather, Hattori, who knew Sasuke best, could tell something was wrong.

So one day in early fall he took him to a new restaurant that had opened, small and peaceful. The place was a bit out of the way, had only a small following, really only somewhere you'd go if you knew about it, but once Hattori had caught wind of it, he wanted to try it out. He suspected he knew some of what was going on with Sasuke, and he thought it'd be a good place to talk.

"Ramen?" Sasuke had asked as soon as they stopped before the small place, 'Ichiraku Ramen' written out on the red lantern to the side of the door. "Do you _like_ ramen, ojii-san?"

"Hm, not sure. Let's find out, shall we?" Hattori responded, heading in before Sasuke could respond.

A middle-aged man called out the standard 'Irashaimase' greeting and the two took their seats at a small table. Both looked around, examining it, Hattori curiously, Sasuke a bit suspiciously.

They received their glasses of water and placed their orders, and were soon left alone to talk.

Hattori didn't waste any time. "Still having strange dreams?"

Sasuke flinched. "On occasion."

Hattori fought down the knowing smirk. "Now, now, Sasuke. You know I know you better than that. How frequently?"

Sasuke frowned. "About… twice a week maybe?"

"That often now? Are they any different?"

Again Sasuke flinched, much more noticeably.

"So they are. Are you not going to tell me? Me?"

Sasuke turned to glare out of the window. "They're…" he swallowed thickly. "A bit…" He was trying to find the right word, but it was hard. He was starting to feel embarrassed, an emotion an Uchiha wasn't supposed to show in public. "Erotic," he finished quietly, knowing his cheeks were ridiculously warm.

Hattori choked on his water.

"Did you say…?"

Sasuke stubbornly refused to look at him.

"Well, I suppose you _are_ that age."

Sasuke turned his glare to his grandfather and Hattori laughed. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. But still, maybe you have heard stories of the wanderer too much." Hattori sighed and looked around. "I suppose maybe I shouldn't have brought you here, after all."

"What? Why?" Sasuke's glare vanished.

"Well…" Hattori wasn't sure he should say anything, but then their food arrived, and Hattori, always curious by nature, couldn't resist asking the question that had popped up as soon as he heard of this place. "Excuse me, are you the owner?"

"Ah, yes, Uchiha-san. I'm Teuchi." The middle-aged man bowed respectfully, fully aware a former head of the proud Uchiha family was in his restaurant.

"Might I ask, is there a reason you named this place 'Ichiraku'?"

The owner looked surprised. "There is, actually. My great-grandfather, you see, opened a ramen restaurant some years back, when he was young. Ramen was new, though, back then, and people were a bit hesitant, so in the end he had to close the place down. When I was thinking of starting my own restaurant, I found the old sign." He indicated the red lantern outside, and he gave an embarrassed laugh. "Figured we'd do better this time around, and great-grandpa'd be pleased."

Hattori nodded, his suspicion confirmed. "Thank you. It looks delicious. I hope you do well this time around."

Teuchi nodded and headed back to the kitchen, a bit flushed with the praise from an Uchiha.

"What was that about?" Sasuke, ever sharp, asked.

Hattori grinned. "When I met the wanderer, lost in the street, he said he was looking for a place called 'Ichiraku Ramen'."

Sasuke's dark eyes went wide. He swallowed thickly and looked down at the steaming bowl of noodles placed before him. "Is that why you said you shouldn't have brought me here? We came here because of the wanderer?"

Hattori sighed. Sasuke was too sharp. "Exactly. I had never heard the name, or of ramen, when the wanderer mentioned it. When I heard it again, all of these years later, I figured it must be the place he meant. Well, it seems he was likely looking for the original."

Suddenly seeing the place in a whole new light, Sasuke looked around.

"The wanderer said it was good. Itadakimasu," and Hattori took his chopsticks and indulged. "It is good. You should try it."

Sasuke nodded, broke his chopsticks and said his own 'itadakimasu' and started to eat.

"Sasuke," Hattori began again after a few long moment of eating had passed. Sasuke looked up from his bowl to look at his grandfather's unusually serious face. "Remember, he's just a dream. Don't get… too attached and confuse dream and reality."

Sasuke scowled at the lecture from his grandfather. "I know that. Only an idiot would do something stupid like that."

"I just wanted to remind you. Your parents do worry. I wouldn't want to encourage something they'd especially need to worry about."

Sasuke took a few more bites. "You don't have to tell me." He huffed in irritation. "They want me to be a proper Uchiha, marry some irritating well-to-do high-society girl and stay hidden in the background so I won't get in nii-san's way. I get it. Falling for some fantasy who only exists in dreams would be exactly the opposite of being a proper Uchiha."

Hattori wasn't particularly happy with the way Sasuke had phrased it, or the disdain dripping in his voice, but he nodded. Sasuke at least understood. He couldn't become too immersed in his dream fantasy. He couldn't fall in love with someone who didn't exist.

* * *

"-suke… love you…"

Sasuke shot up in bed, breathing hard. His vision sharp, but at the same time strangely hazy, and he blinked to clear the confusing combination, forcing himself to calm down and breath.

It was an extraordinarily vivid dream. He'd never had one like it. They'd been physical in dreams, but this...

He could feel himself flush as he recalled it.

O _ur first time_ , his dream mind had supplied him, as he could feel himself entering the blond lying defenseless under him, open and ready to accept him. And it was so vivid, so real, as though he really was entering his blond, filling him and making him irrevocably his. And the pleasure that coursed through him, just thinking of it made his breathing speed up again and he could feel himself stir under his blankets.

And that voice- Sasuke could almost let it out again at the sound of the blond's voice as he moved inside of him.

"Shit!" he cursed, leaning over and struggling to banish the images, fought to get back control of his body. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. The blond wasn't his.

His teeth clenched at a strange irritation at that thought. He didn't like the idea the blond couldn't be his.

He wasn't real, he tried to remind himself. He couldn't be his because he wasn't real.

It took him the rest of the night until the sun began to steal through his window to calm himself back down.

* * *

When Sasuke was seventeen, his parents formally introduced him to a girl from the village in an omiai (3). She was pretty, by the name of Haruno Sakura. Her family was an old family, with good connections, and the Uchiha considered her a good match for their younger, disinterested son.

They should have expected he'd completely dismiss her and ignore her. Still, the girl tried to follow him around, professing her love, but he continued to ignore her. Hattori couldn't say he blamed his grandson. The girl _was_ a bit grating in her infatuation.

Ten minutes of watching the spectacle and Hattori had a headache.

And anyway, Sasuke really wasn't interested. Since the time he dreamt he had taken the blond, had entered him and filled him, had made him his, Sasuke was done with the real world. He much preferred his dreams. He knew what his grandfather had said, knew what he himself had promised, but the blond, _his_ blond, he couldn't let him go.

Even if it drove him crazy.

The stories of the wanderer interested him more now. The description his grandfather had given him was the closest match to his blond, so if he had to find the wanderer to claim his blond in real life, he'd go to any lengths to do it. He wanted to see him in real life, wanted to touch him, wanted to experience those moments he dreamed about.

So he had taken a page from his grandfather's book and buried himself in the Uchiha's library. Determined, he searched out everything about the wanderer he could find. Luckily for him it was easy. His grandfather had done most of the compiling already, much of it his own research listening to the stories of those who passed through. All he had to do was find something, anything, that gave a hint to where Sasuke could find him. Was there a pattern to where he searched? Was there a time he more often appeared? A place he frequented more often?

Sasuke searched everywhere, dug through anything he could find for answers. Where could he go to find his blond? What did he have to do? If he had to leave Konoha and go searching himself, he'd do it. He had to find his blond, if there was the most remote chance he could meet the blond in his dreams.

Sasuke had always thought he didn't believe so much in the stories of youkai and the wanderer. He didn't doubt his grandfather, but the idea the blond he had met was a youkai of some sort he had dismissed. But now, the blond being an youkai was his only hope. He had to find him. And to find him, Sasuke had to believe it was all real.

And so, dismissing everything else, doing only the bare minimum of what was necessary to maintain his image as an Uchiha, Sasuke searched. He left no area of the library unexamined, in case he should come across something his grandfather missed. Anything that could be a part of the wanderer's story, anything that might help him, he put aside.

So thorough was his search, it was only a matter of time before he found the document mentioning his namesake.

He held the old paper in his hand, carefully preserved by his grandfather. Dark eyes read it over, his brows crinkling in confusion. A love affair? With a male?

He swallowed thickly at the implications. And of his own current situation.

He didn't have a male lover except in dreams, but still. He wanted a male as his lover.

Standing abruptly, paper still in hand, he left the library in search of his grandfather. He found him sitting under the old tree, not far from the small shrine that had always been there, though his grandfather was the only one who seemed to care for it.

"Ah, Sasuke. Hm? You look a bit irritated. Did Haruno-san stop by again today?" Hattori chuckled. The girl was nothing if not persistent. It seemed to please his son and daughter-in-law, but it only increased Sasuke's disdain for the girl.

"Is this who you named me after?" He thrust the old, yellowed paper in front of his grandfather's face, whose expression fell from cheerful to serious in an instant.

"You've been in the library again."

"An Uchiha who was banished. That's who you named me after."

Hattori sighed and reverently took the paper. "It was a foolish decision. There's one thing I can say about myself without sounding self-absorbed, I don't make foolish decisions. But even I have to say it was foolish, to give you a name shared with an Uchiha criminal, essentially."

"Then why?"

Hattori stared at the paper, then turned his dark eyes to his younger grandson. "I had a feeling."

Sasuke scowled. "A feeling."

"I know, you don't believe in such things. But the moment I saw you, and they asked me to name you, the name 'Sasuke' came to mind, and I just knew it was right." Hattori sighed and gave a faint, distant sort of smile. "No one remembers the old story. No one remembered the name. No one protested."

"Hn. So you gave me the name of a banished Uchiha."

"Did you read it? Interesting situation, wouldn't you say? Makes me wonder…"

"Wonder what."

"How like your own situation it is. Or rather, how like that situation your own is."

"I don't… have a lover." Sasuke scowled at having to say it out loud.

"You don't, that's true. But you're heading in the same direction. Did you finish reading it?"

"What?"

"Did you read everything you're holding?"

Sasuke glanced down at the small stack in his other hand. He had forgotten it was there, so absorbed in the first page he had been. "I only got through the first few pages."

Hattori nodded. "The first few are the ones relevant to the case, those which I compiled some time ago. The later pages are more recently compiled. After you started having the dreams."

Sasuke glanced down at them again, vaguely going through them. "Re-in…" He looked up. "Reincarnation." He wasn't sure what was going through his mind right now. "You don't think…"

"I'm beginning to wonder." Hattori rubbed his chin. "So similar, your situations. So interesting, your dreams. They're quite vivid, aren't they? Like they're… memories, not dreams."

Sasuke's breath caught. Memories? He looked down at the stack of pages again.

"Well, it's just a silly theory of an old man." Hattori laughed. "Something to think about, hm?"

Sasuke continued to stare at the pages, his thoughts returning to the dreams of his beautiful blond. Was he really his, in a past life? Could they find each other again?

It seemed there was something else Sasuke needed to start researching.

* * *

He was frustrated. And if there was anything Uchiha Sasuke hated, it was to be frustrated.

Nearly three years of researching, and all he could find was vague information about reincarnation. Not to mention his parents and their insistence he consider marriage, and to that irritating girl they were so fond of. Certainly, he was nineteen now, but that didn't mean he had any intention of marrying. At least, not _that_ girl.

His grandfather, at least, was on his side. While his parents would never listen to Sasuke's protests, they appropriately had no choice but to listen to Hattori's. He might no longer be an Uchiha head, but he still held authority. He was the only reason Sasuke wasn't married already.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in irritation, leaning back in his chair in the dim library. No luck in here, no luck out there, even his dreams were starting to drive him mad. They had turned from his beautiful blond to traveling, all of them so inundated with misery he didn't want to go to sleep anymore.

But it matched up with what he had learned about reincarnation and what he figured was his past life as a different 'Uchiha Sasuke'. At the age of nineteen, he was away from Konoha, away from his beautiful blond- Naruto- and out wandering the world trying to forget.

Naruto.

Sasuke leaned back further and let his eyes slide closed, letting himself become immersed in the vague images of his blond. From the moment he had read the name, he was certain that was his past life. That Naruto had been his past love. The name had become a mantra. Anytime he was especially irritated, any time he had to sit through something mundane or frustrating, he would chant the name over in his mind. It seemed to calm him. To soothe him.

But after being separated for so long, how was he supposed to find him again? The information didn't say anything about how his blond had died, only that he would 'no longer plague Konoha or the Uchiha'.

He huffed at that. The Uchiha were a curse on themselves, that much was certain. So obsessed with keeping up appearances, they had destroyed themselves and didn't even realize it.

They were nothing compared to what they once were. Sasuke could see the truth of that in the old stories hidden in the library no one but he and his grandfather bothered to visit.

But all of that didn't concern him. He didn't care about the Uchiha. He suspected it was a carryover from his past life as 'Uchiha Sasuke'. All that mattered to him was finding Naruto again. But no matter what he read, he couldn't find any information on how that would work. Or if it would at all.

He had no guarantees he'd find Naruto again.

And that frustrated him like nothing else.

Now that he knew there was a chance they could find each other again, that he could really, truly hold Naruto again, it drove him crazy not knowing where to even begin to find him. After all, the old stories of reincarnation said a person would likely be reborn where they died, so that was clearly false. Sasuke wasn't in Konoha when he died. There was no evidence showing he had ever returned. He supposed he'd dream about it eventually, but he really didn't want to dream about his own death.

That was just depressing.

He groaned and stood in order to keep himself from banging his head on the table. Sasuke took a deep breath, thought of deep blue eyes, and steeled himself.

He needed some air.

It was getting later in the year and the air was turning chilly, so he grabbed his cloak and headed out, breathing in deeply as soon as he had stepped outside. He'd take a break, go into town for some food. He could return to glaring holes in the uncooperating papers when he got back.

Sasuke wasn't too fond of going into town. That girl, Haruno was there, after all. Every time she happened to see him, she'd clasp onto him and he'd have to struggle to escape. It was exhausting. Of course, he knew why his parents were so anxious to marry him off. He was attractive, an Uchiha, and a second son. All things that could cause problems for his older brother for one reason or another.

He couldn't say he understood why his parents had bothered having him at all when they already had their perfect, ideal son.

Not that it mattered. It just meant he had a chance, however slim, to see Naruto again. He'd leave the Uchiha first chance he got to search for him.

He paused in front of the little shrine by the road for a quick prayer, a habit he'd developed after he'd learned he was likely the reincarnation of an ancestor. Hearing how it had worked for Hattori when he was a kid, he hoped it'd work for him, too. Not that he was particularly believing of it all. But then, maybe it was his lack of belief that was keeping it from working.

Soon the main village came into view. He gazed up at the buildings, all crowded together around the street. Sometimes he wondered how it must have looked all those hundreds of years ago. His dreams had provided vague views, but the focus was always Naruto, so he couldn't really say he knew.

Turning his attention away from his surroundings, he made his way to Ichiraku Ramen, just hoping he'd be spared from seeing that irritating Haruno girl.

And he froze.

Standing in front of him…

Eyes as blue as the deepest, clearest blue sky, golden blond hair, parallel whisker-like marks on otherwise smooth cheeks.

 _Strange, but beautiful. Beautifully strange._

"Sasuke…"

And a murmured voice that was achingly familiar.

Naruto stood before him, with such a pained but hopeful look in wide, clear blue eyes, his cheeks faintly building pink, mouth slightly agape in stunned wonder.

He could feel his lip twitch upwards.

"Naruto."

* * *

The cloaked figure could finally see it, the trees in the landscape that indicated the location of Konoha, the mountains towering up behind it. Finally, it was now so close.

He paused in a small outcropping, a few huddled huts on the outskirts of the small village. He took some water from a well and tried to steady his breathing. It had been so long, or felt like so long, since he had been here. Again, he glanced at his goal. He was tired, but he had to make it back. At least one more time.

"How horrible," a woman was saying in response to something a man had said.

He couldn't say he was interested, but her words, spoken as loud as they were, had caught his attention.

"What are they going to do? This is the third time, isn't it?"

The man shook his head. "That damn demon. I, for one, don't wanna stay in a town constantly beset by a raging, destructive kitsune."

The woman nodded.

Kitsune?

"It's a curse," the woman said. "That boy, that demon child must have called for it."

Demon child? Boy?

His heart froze. Naruto?

He turned his attention fully to the gossiping couple. What did a kitsune have to do with Naruto?

"Well, a dying curse is the worst kind. When that demon woman died, the blond curse was born." The woman nodded in agreement.

"And now the blond curse's death called upon a demon? Truly horrible."

Sasuke's blood ran cold.

Naruto… died?

Naruto was… gone.

All of his remaining strength left him. For six years he had wandered, thinking only of Naruto. He had left for Naruto's sake, for him to be safe. So tired and worn, he had finally decided he wouldn't allow his family to separate them any longer. He'd planned to sneak back into Naruto's little hut and they'd leave together. He should have done it sooner, but he knew he was being watched, for the first couple of years anyway, and he knew he had to be patient.

But now… was it really all for nothing?

"When…" he found himself asking. His voice was raspy from exhaustion and lack of sleep. "When… did this all happen?"

"Hm?" the woman asked. Immediately upon noticing him her expression darkened. The villagers were superstitious, they hated strangers.

The man stepped forward, between the stranger and the woman. His gaze, too, was suspicious. "About three years since the curse died and the first kitsune attack."

Again he felt himself go colder. Naruto had been dead for three years.

He turned away and went back to his horse, pulling it along as he left the two still suspicious villagers, no longer concerned with their baseless, insignificant suspicions. He was numb, even as he continued walking toward Konoha.

Naruto was dead, he'd been too late. He'd never see him again.

He stopped.

No, he could still see him. Naruto was gone, but there was the next life. He could be with Naruto again then.

His strength all but gone, and at the news of Naruto's death his will to live had vanished. He had no reason. He had no love for the Uchiha, for the people who had torn them apart. Only hatred remained there. In fact, it was only that steadily growing hatred that still kept him moving, until at last, Naruto's old home appeared before him.

It was completely abandoned, dilapidated. Parts of the roof had caved in, the door was hanging off of its hinges, windows were broken. This, if anything, was the proof Naruto was no longer here.

And finally the last of his strength gave out and he collapsed where he stood.

For a long time he stared at the small hut, the place he and Naruto had shared so many private, loving moments. Slowly he moved himself forward, until finally he was leaning against the side of the door.

His thoughts still on Naruto, always on Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke died.

* * *

(1) I know, I know. We all know who Sasuke is and whatnot. But did you know- Sasuke is written サスケ, in katakana, which is why 'Hattori' in the previous chapter was also written in katakana (hint, hint). Also, Hattori Hanzou was a very, very, VERY famous ninja in ancient Japan, much like Sarutobi Sasuke was a very, very, VERY famous samurai. Again, hinting to them being related. Though, several people guessed there was a connection, lol

(2) お祖父さん Grandpa

(3) お見合い formal marriage interview

Additional note: The number seven is a lucky number in Japan.


	11. Eighth Chapter

I'm here! This one required a little reworking, so hopefully it's better now. Makes me think I'll need to go back and do some editing after the story is finished.

Warnings: smut

* * *

 **第八章** **  
Eighth Chapter**

Hatake Kakashi was the Uchiha family retainer. Not many families had retainers these days, but the Uchiha, with their long, proud, prestigious history, did. And as the retainer of such a family, he had grand duties to fulfill. And he did, with great ability and with the utmost respect. After all, the Uchiha were a great, respectable family. He'd always do his best for them, and watch out for those who held such a grand name to ensure they did great things deserving of that name.

So that's what he was doing, watching out for the Uchiha family, when he saw the younger son of the clan leader making his way down the path in the woods. He vaguely wondered where Sasuke could be going on the path into town, and Kakashi had a mind to follow after, just to make sure the boy was up to good things for the sake of the family.

He glanced down at the green tome in his hand.

But then again, it was Sasuke. He was probably fine. Sasuke could handle himself.

He flipped a page, and promptly giggled.

* * *

Naruto figured he must be dreaming. It had to be a dream. He had thought he had left his cave this morning to try again, but instead he was still dreaming of finding Sasuke. That had to be it.

Because Sasuke was standing before him. And he was just as incredibly handsome as he was in Naruto's memories.

"Naruto." That voice, deep and resounding, a voice that had filled his thoughts for so long. Naruto could feel his eyes slipping closed in ecstasy at the sound of that voice saying his name again, his breath catching in his throat as he struggled to contain himself.

Then he stiffened and frowned, blinking repeatedly to clear his thoughts and this strange dream. Because Sasuke had just said his name.

If this was him finding Sasuke again, dream or reality, there was no way Sasuke would remember him.

"Ah, you…" Naruto wasn't sure where to begin. He was confused, and it clearly showed. Well, Naruto had never been good at hiding his confusion. Sasuke came closer, and Naruto took a step back.

It was déjà vu, so like their first proper meeting in the woods that night. The situation and the scenery were completely different, but the feelings were the same. Sasuke's intense dark gaze fixed on him, unwavering, determined. Naruto, feeling like something was going on he didn't understand, while he stood flushed and anxious. His Sasuke had been watching him, had been wanting him, but this Sasuke? There was no way he could know anything about the past. He wasn't the same Sasuke as before.

Suddenly a hand shot out and latched onto Naruto's wrist, and Sasuke was pulling him away from where they had been standing.

"Wha-" Naruto barely managed as he was dragged away. But he followed, his eyes still fixed on the back of Sasuke's head, on his strong shoulders and broad back, still trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not, even as his face warmed at the attractive figure before him.

He really did look exactly the same. Older, but then, they had both been younger the last time they had seen each other. Sasuke looked about the same age Naruto was now, in the appearance sense. And he had been in Konoha. Did that mean…?

Naruto's eyes widened at the realization.

Sasuke had gone back to Konoha. Sasuke had _died_ in Konoha.

He bit his lip and tried to keep the sudden wave of sadness and other conflicting feelings at bay as Sasuke continued to pull him along, away from the town and the people.

They stopped just under cover of the trees that separated the village from the forest, the mountains looming up behind them. They took a moment to catch their breaths, just examining each other quietly.

Sasuke really did look very much the same. And Naruto, to Sasuke, appeared very much as he had in his dreams.

The young Uchiha could feel a strange giddiness welling up in him. Finally, at long last, his dream had met with reality. Naruto was standing before him, just as beautiful, just as real, as he had appeared in dreams. All of his hopes, his fears, his worries. He could have what he wanted.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, blue eyes fixed on his face. "You're…"

Sasuke smirked. "I've been dreaming about you my whole life," he said, dark eyes reflecting something Naruto had never seen in them before. It couldn't be love, Sasuke couldn't love him in this life like he had before. But if Sasuke had really been dreaming of him, then that could explain how he knew Naruto's name.

"You have?" Naruto murmured. It was such a strange feeling. He was so incredibly happy, he knew he was, but it was as though it hadn't really caught up with him yet. He _knew_ he was happy, but he didn't quite feel it yet. Maybe because he more than half thought he might still be dreaming.

Sasuke nodded, dark eyes traversing over Naruto's face, examining every feature in detail. "I have." He took a step closer, allowing his hand to come up and brush soft blond hair. "You're almost exactly like in my dreams."

Naruto felt a tingling he hadn't felt in so long at Sasuke's touch, so much the same as it used to be. Warm and gentle and exhilarating. He closed his eyes at the feeling, drinking it in. Feeling Sasuke's warmth again, it was finally beginning to feel real, and he could feel a tightness rising in his belly, and a stinging in his eyes. Emotions he couldn't describe welling up and overwhelming him.

He had found Sasuke.

After so long, so much waiting, so much searching, craving and needing and dying to see him again, and he was finally here, finally close. Finally, finally, Naruto could touch him again.

And then he felt something else he hadn't felt in a very long time, a pressure on his lips that was so achingly familiar. After hundreds of years of waiting, Sasuke was kissing him again.

Without thought, Naruto let himself get lost in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasuke as Sasuke pulled him closer.

They lost themselves in the embrace, Sasuke going dizzy at the sensation he had dreamed of for so long, Naruto just so incredibly happy he could feel himself tearing up. He held on tightly, allowed Sasuke to dominate him as he had so long ago, felt himself melt in his arms again.

They pulled apart, both panting slightly again. Naruto felt dazed, staring at Sasuke as their eyes met again.

It was crazy. Naruto was so surprised, so happy, so confused this could all happen again. "Sasuke… You really do… know me?"

Sasuke frowned. "Like I said, I've been dreaming of you for years. So while I can't say I _know_ you or _remember_ you… I-"

"It's fine," Naruto interrupted. "It's fine, really. I'm just glad… that we can be together again."

Sasuke nodded, his dark eyes shining the way Naruto remembered as they looked at each other.

Sasuke took a deep breath, his brows knitting together as he thought. It was an expression Naruto hadn't seen in so long, and he couldn't help but smile at it.

"This really…" Sasuke murmured. "It's really all true then. Everything ojii-san said, everything I've read about over the years, about youkai and the Uchiha, my namesake. You…" His eyes fixed on Naruto's again. "Naruto. I don't understand how you can really be…"

"Hm?" Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"You really are the same."

Naruto startled.

"I've never really believed in youkai," Sasuke continued. "Reincarnation, that I had to accept. But… Naruto, how can you be here, now? You were human. You _were._ "

Naruto flinched. This was the part he had always been dreading, if he really was able to meet him again. How was he supposed to explain that he had become an unaging demon? Would Sasuke… understand?

Understand why? Understand how? Would it… be okay… like this?

He loved Sasuke, and he knew the Sasuke then had loved him. But this was something else. Naruto wasn't human anymore, but Sasuke was. And Sasuke wasn't the same, he wasn't in love with Naruto like he had been before. If it was all dreams and conjecture from Sasuke's part, that didn't mean he loved Naruto. That didn't mean he'd be accepted like the Sasuke he knew would accept him.

This was Sasuke, _his_ Sasuke, but he wasn't the _same_ Sasuke.

He wasn't sure if to speak, but Sasuke was coming closer, that probing look in his eye. That look was always hard to ignore. When Sasuke wanted to know something, he'd find out. It was an advantage of the sharingan.

But after finally finding him, could Naruto risk losing him for something like this? But he had done it all for him, all for this moment. Losing Sasuke again would devastate him, but he couldn't not answer. That could end just as badly.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared into those piercing dark eyes, eyes he had always loved so much, and he swallowed thickly. He couldn't speak, but those eyes remained fixed on his.

"Naruto, tell me."

He bit his lip and fixed his eyes to the ground, trying to gather his courage for this moment.

"I… really am the same," he finally managed to utter.

"The same."

Naruto nodded stiffly. "I'm… exactly the same person," he spoke quietly.

Naruto knew without looking Sasuke was waiting for more explanation. He took a deep breath and continued. "You're… from Konoha, right?" His Sasuke had returned to Konoha, had died in Konoha, so many questions. But one crises at a time, he reminded himself, taking a deep breath. "You've heard… of the kyuubi no youko?"

"Of course I have," Sasuke replied, still staring intently at the cowering blond. "It's an old town legend."

"It's not… not a legend. I'm… that kitsune."

Naruto watched for a reaction, but there was none. No surprise, no disbelief. Just waiting. He sighed and fidgeted nervously. "See, I… I was… really angry… They drove you away and attacked me anyway. Uh, you probably don't remember all of the details, though. I was so angry I… Apparently, I always had the inclination, and I… became a youkai. A kitsune. And I was so angry at Konoha, at the Uchiha, I… kinda started attacking the village." Naruto paused, flushing. "A lot."

"You're…"

"I'm _not_ human, Sasuke. I haven't been for hundreds of years." Naruto looked up and met Sasuke's dark eyes. "Not since just after you were forced out of the village. Or, well, your former life as Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the same, I'm just…" He paused again and took another deep breath. "I'm not human… anymore."

Sasuke frowned, taking it all in. "You're really saying… you are the exact same person from then. You never died."

Naruto looked away guiltily. "Well, I'm not completely sure on the 'never died' part. I might have died once, and come back as a youkai. Maybe. That part's kinda fuzzy."

"Then… you really _are_ the wanderer. A youkai."

Naruto blinked up at him. "Oh, um, yeah. I guess that's me. Sort of. Well, me and someone else. We kinda got confused by humans."

"Another…?" Sasuke's frown intensified, and Naruto wasn't sure if this was going well or not.

"Yeah, a kami, who was looking for me. So, we were both looking for something for a long time, so people confused us."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "What were you looking for?"

Naruto was startled for a moment. No one had ever actually asked him, except for Tsunade, though Naruto felt it should be obvious. He smiled up at Sasuke, his brightest, happiest smile, onethat had building up in him for years, all for this moment. "You."

And then Sasuke was kissing him again, passionately, intensely, melding them together like they had never been apart. Naruto felt Sasuke probing his lips and he parted them without resistance, moaning as Sasuke entered his mouth.

It had been too long.

Abruptly Sasuke pulled away, dark eyes again intently fixed on blue. "I never really believed. In the kitsune, the wanderer, youkai and kami. Even reincarnation, I wasn't really sure. But I hoped. I hoped and prayed for it. Because that meant you, from my dream, were real, and I could find you. No matter how long it would take, I'd find you."

Naruto felt his heart skip happily at those words, that Sasuke would want to find him, though that nagging worry was still there. And he murmured, "Even if I'm a youkai now?"

"Naruto, so long as you're mine, I don't care what else you may be," he replied.

Naruto could feel himself shaking as those same words from long ago echoed in his ears. Back from when they first became lovers, Sasuke, in the same voice, in the same way, allaying the same kinds of fears, had spoken those very same words.

He'd be embarrassed later, but right now, he just couldn't stop the tears.

* * *

Hidden behind the small shrine, they sat together as the sun slowly made its way across the sky. Sasuke could vaguely recall he had left the library for a reason, but it didn't really matter the reason anymore. Whatever it was couldn't be more important than finally having the blond in his arms.

Nothing else mattered now, when he felt like his life was finally perfect.

And in his arms he was, Naruto resting against him, a small, content smile on his face. He had worn himself out, crying so randomly the way he had. Well, it wasn't really _random,_ but Naruto wasn't a girl, so he wasn't going to think about it too much.

"Hey, the Uchiha still stuck up, arrogant bastards?" Naruto asked.

"Still? They've been this bad for that long? Tch. Guess I'm not really that surprised." Sasuke shifted in the dirt. "Well, my grandfather isn't bad."

"Your grandfather?" Naruto thought about that a moment, then murmured mostly to himself, "How long was I away…?"

Sasuke glanced at him. "Come to think of it, my grandfather says he met the wanderer once, when he was a kid."

Naruto sat up. "The cheerful Uchiha who wouldn't stop asking questions! He'd ask a question without letting me answer anything."

"So that really was you," Sasuke smirked. "So my grandfather really did meet the wanderer. He'll be happy to know that."

"Ah, is it… really a good idea to tell him?"

Sasuke shrugged. "He isn't like the other Uchiha. He'll be happy. It was him who first realized that I was likely your reincarnated lover. I've told him everything, except some of the details of our more private moments."

Naruto could remember the kid was different from what he expected an Uchiha to be. And he supposed it made a kind of sense that particular Uchiha would lead the way to producing his love, another different kind of Uchiha.

"The first time he took me to Ichiraku Ramen, I told him about the dreams. I assume it was about then he realized I was likely the reincarnation of the Uchiha Sasuke you knew."

"Eh? Ichiraku Ramen? It closed!"

"Hm? No. Well, yes, but the grandson, great-grandson, something like that, reopened it."

"Wha-?" Naruto jumped up. "Then why are we sitting here! Let's go!" He reached for Sasuke's sleeve and began to pull him up, as Sasuke began to scowl.

"We're having an important discussion, and all you can think about is ramen?"

It was Naruto's turn to scowl down at the still mostly seated Uchiha. "I only ate it once and it was incredible. I've been dying to eat it again! Come on!"

"Priorities, idiot!" Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The blond moron was messing with his wonderful plans. After finally finding him, after being reunited, he wasn't going to let _ramen_ get in the way. Roughly, he pulled the blond's arm, forcing him to stumble forward onto his lap.

Sasuke quickly decided he liked this new position.

Naruto flushed and forced himself to sit properly, still glaring at Sasuke.

"Important discussion first, ramen later. It'll still be there," Sasuke reiterated.

"That's what I thought last time, but it wasn't."

"Naruto," Sasuke nearly growled.

"What?" Naruto replied, frown turning to a pout. It was an incredible transformation, and Sasuke was transfixed, unable to resist leaning forward and capturing those lips, thrilled again that he could do so, finally. Naruto was soon melting against him again, and for a long moment they kissed, tongues meeting, breaths mingling.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again after they pulled apart. Naruto was flushed, his beautiful blue eyes shining. "What do I have to do… to make you mine again?"

Naruto clasped onto Sasuke's clothes tighter. "You just did it," Naruto answered. "All you had to do was ask." He leaned back, taking Sasuke with him, until he was on his back and Sasuke was above him.

"I've always been yours, Sasuke," Naruto murmured as they began to kiss again, and Sasuke could feel it. Just as in his dreams, Naruto was submitting to him. His body tingled with a fierce exhilaration, knowing the moment he had been craving for so long was finally coming.

Naruto could feel it, too. It had been far too long since he had last made love with Sasuke, and his whole body was ringing with need now that his lover was again so close.

Slowly, so as to savor it, Sasuke took his time devouring his blond's mouth. He allowed his tongue the leisurely pleasure of caressing every spot, slowly and sensuously. As he did so, his hands began to wander the blond's body, slowly, gently tracing every contour as they moved languidly downward.

Naruto felt like he was dying, like he was suffocating with the agony of Sasuke's slow ministrations. He wanted it so badly, needed it so desperately, he could hardly hold himself back. He wanted Sasuke to hold him, to be inside of him, to fill him like he had all those years ago. He thought he'd go crazy without it.

But Sasuke was taking his sweet time, slowly examining every part of the blond's body, familiarizing himself after so long. It was sweet pain for Naruto, igniting his senses like they hadn't been in hundreds of years. Just the simple feeling of Sasuke's hands lazily tracing his body, the teasing light touches of his fingers against increasingly bare skin, sent frenzied shocks of electricity throughout Naruto's entire body.

It quickly became too much, and Naruto let out a moan of pleasure, his fingers weaving through raven locks, a feeling he recalled so well, and for a moment, he felt himself in those days long past, in those stolen moments, locked with Sasuke in his small home. He gasped, tears stinging in his eyes.

It was the same, the feeling of pleasure, of happiness, of love. He loved Sasuke, always had and always would, and he could barely contain himself that he was really experiencing it again. Finally, now that he had found Sasuke again after all of this time.

It was sweet bliss, painful to bear after so long, after so much hurt and rage.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured, his breath catching over such overwhelming emotions.

The man in question paused his slow exploration and moved to kiss his blond's lips, realizing there was something there, something Naruto needed him to give. He quickly deepened the kiss, putting as much feeling into it as possible as he pressed in on Naruto.

For Sasuke, too, even without the vivid memories Naruto had, knew he needed this, that this moment was important. It was establishing what they had once had, what they could have again. They both knew this was something their souls needed, to be joined again. Something they had both waited too long for.

There was an overpowering desperation there, and Sasuke was going to fulfill it, for both of them.

Naruto murmured, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulling him close, lining up their bodies and pressing in as tightly as possible. Sasuke ground his teeth to hold himself back as he rubbed against his blond, Naruto's whimpers of pleasure filling his ears as they moved against each other.

Sasuke could feel it coming, could feel the tightening, the arousal stirring below. He recalled the dream of their first time, and he was desperate to feel it, to experience it here, now. Not just as a dream, a _memory_ , but real, bare skin against bare skin.

He tugged away the last obstacle lying between him and Naruto's bare skin and pulled back, his eyes drinking in the now mostly nude body under him. Naruto's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and arousal, and Sasuke swallowed thickly at the sight. He had seen his blond like this before in his dreams, but for it to be real, here, right before him, his blond ready to be taken…

Naruto reached for him, and Sasuke positioned himself between Naruto's spread legs, and after a few clumsy tugs, he had pulled himself free of his own restrictive clothing. The images from his dreams were assaulting him, images of what he wanted before him pushing him on. He was so close, and he could feel the racing of his heart as he leaned in closer, his mouth just barely touching Naruto's as he leaned in.

"Sa…suke," Naruto murmured.

Their mouths met, and Naruto moaned into it as he felt the prodding between his legs, a feeling he hadn't experienced in hundreds of years. Yearning for it, needing it, his body stirring with anticipation as he felt Sasuke's hardness pressing into him. He gasped, struggled to breath, but all he could manage was _feel_ , this sensation he was so desperate for.

"Sasuke," he panted.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured back, and Naruto gasped loudly as he felt himself penetrated. He had never been able to hold his voice back before, and now, it was impossible for him to be expected to keep it in check. So he let it out, a loud, pleasured moan as Sasuke swiftly filled him.

He held tightly on as Sasuke slowly began to rock their bodies, the ecstasy of the intimate act straining their intermingled breaths. Sasuke was soon panting, from the combined strain of the act, and the increasing desire of his memories filling him, his need to experience it all again, to reenact it all here in the present.

He drove in deeper, fierce and strong, trying desperately to reach that release he had dreamed about for three long years.

And Naruto, feeling all of the pent up feelings, all of the despair and anguish, the long years of searching, of needing, of feeling his soul crushed and devoured and ripped to shreds at each new failure, felt his desperation grasping at him, and he spread himself wider, pulled Sasuke in deeper, craving the feeling of him deep inside of him. He never wanted this moment to end, and just as the first time they had shared such an intimate, loving act, he felt the stinging tears in his eyes.

He couldn't remember the last time he had cried so much, but after all of the endless, numbing pain, he could feel all of the stifled emotions flowing out, and he let himself feel this love he had been so devoted to.

And then the moment came, washing over him like he recalled, overwhelming and immensely satisfying, and he arched into it, feeling Sasuke's throbbing erection buried deep inside, and Naruto felt himself let go of it all. He cried out, and Sasuke buried himself deeper and the wave of heat flooded Naruto's body.

For a long moment, Sasuke felt dizzy from the intensity of the release, and all he could do was pant from the exertion, trying his hardest to keep from collapsing on top of the blond in exhaustion. His arms felt like jelly, and his vision was ridiculously blurry.

He swallowed thickly, and was stopped by Naruto's lips licking at his own.

"What? Again?" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto flushed and wiped at his wet eyes. "W-Well, I wouldn't say no."

A dark brow lifted in a gesture Naruto remembered all too well. He laughed, happy and at peace and joyful all at once, a bliss like he had never experienced overtaking him. Again, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him close.

"You're still the same. You're really still the same," Naruto murmured.

"Am I?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah." Naruto gazed into those dark eyes he loved so much. "Still the same." He laughed. "Even down to the sharingan."

Sasuke pulled back. "Sharingan? I don't have the sharingan."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked up at him. He cocked his head in confusion, brows scrunching together. "But... you do. It always used to activate when we were… uh… intimate. And it activated just now, too."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. Finally, he just sighed and pulled out of his blond, _his blond_ , and he felt a little giddy the blond was his again.

"Whatever you say." He was too happy to think about all of that, he just wanted to rest. He sat up and leaned back against the tree, exhausted. Naruto sat up, too, and curled up against Sasuke's chest. He grabbed for his cloak and pulled it over him, covering them both.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

Naruto bit his lip and chewed a bit nervously.

Should he…?

"I… love you," he finally said, and he could feel his cheeks warming at the admission. He knew Sasuke couldn't love him, not now, not yet. But he loved Sasuke, and for now, he knew that would be enough.

Sasuke pulled him closer, resting his forehead on Naruto's shoulder, his dark bangs tickling Naruto's shoulder.

"Good," he said, his voice sounding drowsy. "Love me forever."

Naruto flushed and nodded, knowing Sasuke couldn't see it. "I will. Always."

But Sasuke was already asleep.

* * *

Kakashi knew he wasn't supposed to be privy to this, but once the sounds had caught his attention, he couldn't help but investigate. It was a private moment, stolen away from prying eyes. But he had been in the area, and the sounds… hadn't exactly been quiet.

That blond was really enjoying himself, it seemed, and clearly didn't seem to know how to hold back.

Still, he knew to keep himself hidden, and he noticed soon enough Sasuke had fallen asleep against the blond beauty he had found himself. Good that he hadn't been found out, not that the couple would have noticed, lost in each other's embrace as they had been.

He frowned as he peered at them, wondering what he should do now that he did know about this secret rendezvous. There was no way the head of the Uchiha would be okay with this, no way he would in good conscious be able to keep this to himself. He liked Sasuke, he did, but he had a duty to the Uchiha as their retainer. It was up to him to keep their good name safe.

He watched for a moment longer, than as silently as he could, he slipped away.

He needed to find an Uchiha.

* * *

Note: Eight is a lucky number in Japan


	12. Ninth Chapter

Alright, here we go! Next chapter up!

Next one on the 28th.

* * *

 **第** **九** **章** **  
**

 **Ninth Chapter**

He was so happy he could cry.

Naruto knew that was not even remotely manly, but after all he had been through for so long, all the anguish and disappointment and rage and loneliness, he felt he deserved a little leeway. Everything he had been hoping for for so long was finally before him, and his body hummed in happiness at the lingering pleasure of feeling Sasuke again.

So as he made his way back up his mountain, glorying in the faint headiness of the moment, he let the wetness stain his cheeks, just a bit. He sniffled, knowing he must look a mess, snot and tears flowing as they were, but only Aiha would see him now, so he could be as sloppy as he wanted. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, then rubbed it inelegantly on his cloak, which was haphazardly thrown back around him over his hastily replaced clothes.

He vaguely wondered where Tsunade was, and when he'd have the chance to see her, his head filling with all the gloating he would be able to do. On the whole she had been sympathetic to his situation, but she was just as much skeptical. So having found his love again at last, he felt he had a right to rub it in the old hag's face.

And then there was Aiha. While with Sasuke, the other man was all he could think about, but now that they were together again, he'd have to find a way to explain her. Naruto had never been particularly smart, so he wasn't sure how he was going to manage that without making things any more complicated. He wasn't sure how Sasuke would take it, but it was something he knew he'd have to tell him sooner rather than later.

He sniffled again, his composure returning a little bit as the opening to his cave came into view. And as he crossed the threshold, he could already feel it, the soft waves of warmth flooding toward him. His eyes immediately went to his little daughter's crib, and he made his way straight toward it.

She looked slightly glowing, her cheeks a healthy pink, and she was wiggling more than he was used to. Soft sounds, cooing, came from the crib, and as he watched, one eye popped open. It had been a long time since he had seen she had his eyes. Blue, but shaped more like Sasuke's, and as the other eye opened and she looked up at him, they flashed red for a moment.

Of course, she was far too little to control the sharingan.

It took a few minutes of them watching each other before her eyes calmed into the blue that matched his own. Then she gave a little smile and the cooing continued.

And he figured, daughter of a kitsune, definitely not human herself, she had likely sensed it. Felt that her Father had been found. And that was why she was suddenly so active and awake.

He smiled at her, putting a finger out for her to clench with her tiny hand. "That's right, Aiha. We have him again."

She giggled.

The happiness of the day finally settling, he let out a yawn, then turned to his bed, collapsing to rest while Aiha continued to giggle at the ceiling.

* * *

"Sasuke."

The young man in question stopped, turning at the sternness of the voice which had just uttered his name. He knew that tone, knew it must mean he had done something which met with an Uchiha's disapproval, but it was rare for it to come from his grandfather. "Ojii-san."

Hattori was standing in the doorway, a heavy frown on his wizened face. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Sasuke stifled the flinch. He was an Uchiha, after all, even if he didn't like being one. Still, his grandfather was nothing if not perceptive. But right now, he had to admit to himself, he was a little surprised his grandfather had figured it out already.

Hattori moved away from the doorway, indicating for Sasuke to follow, and they walked out into the yard and to the tree where they had so often had long conversations. It was sunny, and the swaying leaves left a nice effect of shade and streaming sun as they sat underneath the awning.

"Kakashi came by earlier," Hattori began once they had made themselves comfortable. He glanced at his grandson, who he was so fond of. After so many warnings, it made him a little uneasy Sasuke was taking the stories of the wanderer so seriously. Even if he was the reincarnation of the wanderer's lover, assuming all of their theories were correct, it concerned him Sasuke would go so far in his fantasies. And that Sasuke had yet to say anything to him about it. "Tell me."

Sasuke frowned slightly, still mostly keeping himself in check, closed off. "Tell you? I don't know what Kakashi could have said to you. I haven't seen him in days." And it was true, the last time he had seen the eccentric man had been several days prior, his nose buried in that orange tome as he giggled to himself.

Sasuke knew it was the man's habit to read those books, and then read them again, a continuous cycle. Though what probably surprised him more was that the man could still be aware of what was going on around him with his mind so preoccupied.

"Well, _he_ saw _you_. He came to me earlier, and I've been wondering what to do about it."

"About what?" Sasuke asked, still not sure what Kakashi could have to say about him. He hadn't done anything that would be dishonorable for an Uchiha, and especially not something his _grandfather_ would disapprove of.

The only thing that had happened worth any mention at all was-

He bit his tongue. Could Kakashi have seen him with Naruto? When? Where? After their act of intimacy? He cursed himself, scolding himself for being so careless. It wasn't like an Uchiha to be unaware of their surroundings, to allow himself to be caught in a compromising position. Especially for him, already in a precarious position among the family. The last thing he needed was to give them something to use against him.

While Sasuke continued to mentally berate himself, Hattori watched, struggling internally himself. Really, Hattori wasn't sure where to even begin. The news Kakashi had told him was shocking, to be sure, but he was more _concerned_ for Sasuke than angry with him.

Who was this person Sasuke had found to substitute his dream lover? Where had he found him? What was he doing, giving in to such indecency? All for the sake of living out the dreams he'd had for so long? Hattori knew it was difficult to bear the dreams. He knew Sasuke was struggling to reconcile the dreams of his past to his current self.

But to go so far to try to bring them into reality? He should know better. He was an Uchiha.

And the fact he had now crossed that line, had indulged for the sake of physical pleasure…

Hattori had long since accepted the fact Sasuke wasn't interested in women, it was the fact Sasuke had sacrificed his senses and his pride for whatever gratification he could that got to him. He frowned at Sasuke, waiting. But as he looked at his grandson, he could see the hardness settle into his dark eyes.

Sasuke was ready to be stubborn.

"Sasuke," Hattori spoke, not going to take that for a moment. "Don't make me bring this up to your father."

Sasuke's back stiffened. "You'd do that?"

Hattori took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Talk to me."

For a moment, Sasuke continued to sit in silence, contemplating the best response to the situation presented. Hattori let him think. Sasuke was an intelligent boy, an Uchiha, he'd see it was in his best interest to answer. He only need to wait.

After a moment of Sasuke weighing his options, finally he ground his teeth and made his usual huff of irritation. "Fine," he grunted.

Hattori couldn't help the small smile. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

The scowl didn't leave his face, but Sasuke started talking. "I met him. The wanderer."

Hattori startled. He hadn't been expected that. "What?"

Sasuke sighed. "He's exactly as you told me. Ethereally beautiful. Scar-like whiskers on his cheeks. Golden hair. Eyes as blue as the sky."

"But-" Hattori wasn't sure what to say, what he wanted to say then. He believed, sure, but even this was beyond the expected. "You met him? And he's… the same?"

Sasuke frowned. "He said… You were right, ojii-san. He's not human."

One after another, the shocks kept coming. Hattori wasn't sure how much more his heart could handle. "It's really real."

Sasuke nodded. "You really were right, about everything. He's the kitsune from then. He was… my past life's lover. He's…" Sasuke clenched his fist, again overcome by it all. "He's been looking for me. He, Naruto, he still loves me."

Hattori sat back, taking it all in. Was all of that true? He glanced again at Sasuke, watched the changing emotions in his eyes. Out of all of the Uchiha, Sasuke was the most expressive, if you knew where to look. His eyes revealed everything, though not just anyone was stupid enough to make eye contact with an Uchiha. Especially one as prickly as his younger grandson.

But it was all there, all spelled out for him in his grandson's dark eyes. And honestly, that worried Hattori a bit. "You're certain?" he chanced. He had to make sure. He had to protect his precious grandson. "You're positive he's really the wanderer?"

"I'm certain."

Hattori took a deep breath. "Sasuke." The boy, young man now, met his eyes. "It's not impossible… that someone is trying to fool you. You've been obsessed," he hated to use that word, "for a long time. Don't be fooled by outward appearances."

Sasuke scowled, not sure why his grandfather, the one who believed in youkai and fairy tales, was being so disbelieving now. "I'm not being fooled. It's him."

"Sasuke."

"Everything in me is telling me it's him."

And that was something else Hattori was concerned about. Uchiha didn't give in to emotions, but Sasuke was. "Sasuke, I'm just concerned-"

"You don't understand." Sasuke's eyes were blazing, and Hattori nearly jumped back at their ferocity… And the flickering redness bleeding into them. "He's the same. I thought you of all people would believe me when I tell you he's the same. I'll introduce you to him if you insist. You can see for yourself. He's _mine_. No one will take him from me again."

Hattori gulped audibly at the sharingan staring him down. He had always suspected Sasuke had been gifted with it, but he had never imagined it would manifest in him so strongly.

Strongly. Like he was a direct link to the inugami from old.

"S-Sasuke." And Hattori felt a little nervous, staring down such a ferocious gaze.

Sasuke seemed to realize he had frightened his grandfather and backed down, taking deep breaths as he rubbed his eyes. When they opened again, they were the familiar obsidian.

They sat in silence for a while, under the sun's shining rays on an otherwise peaceful day.

"How long… have you had the ability to call the sharingan?"

Sasuke blinked at him, then sighed. "I didn't know I could. But Naruto… he said I'd always had the ability. He said…" He glanced at his grandfather, not sure how much he should divulge. Not sure how much Kakashi had seen. That was the last thing he needed, for that pervert to be watching him make love to his blond.

But then, that damn Kakashi probably _had_ seen. He grit his teeth, then forced it out. "He said it always appeared when we made love. And it did this time, too."

Hattori had to admit he was a little uncomfortable to hear that admission. Sasuke really was a man now. He scratched at the back of his head nervously. "Well… that's something I suppose."

They both looked away from each other, neither really comfortable sharing that level of detail.

Finally, Hattori cleared his throat. "You said I could meet this… Naruto. I would like to."

Sasuke glanced at his grandfather, a bit suspiciously.

"You'll need an ally, Sasuke. And I just want to make sure… this is okay."

"Of course it's okay. It's Naruto. He's the one I've been waiting my whole life for."

Hattori eyed his grandson carefully. Sasuke said that so seriously, and he suddenly comprehended what Sasuke had said with his sharingan shining. _He's_ mine _. No one will take him from me again_.

He felt a shiver go down his spine.

* * *

"Kakashi." The man in question lowered his book, his one uncovered eye coming to focus on the elegant young man standing before him. Uchiha Itachi. He quickly put the book away and bowed respectfully to the future Head of the esteemed Uchiha clan.

"Itachi-dono. What can I do to serve you?"

Itachi stepped closer, his head tilting slightly. "You were saying something interesting to Ojii-sama earlier."

Kakashi startled. He had meant that to be a private conversation. He didn't want to get Sasuke in trouble, after all. Seeing Sasuke finally taking an interest in someone, _anyone_ , was a good thing. And he had impeccable taste, choosing such a beauty, whatever the gender.

He didn't want to discourage the behavior, the boy needed a good lay, that was for sure, he just wanted to make sure it wouldn't damage the Uchiha name. That's why he had gone to Hattori-sama. Kakashi knew the former Head would handle it carefully.

And he definitely didn't intend for Itachi to hear. How had he missed the young Master's presence?

He cleared his throat. He'd best play dumb. "I'm not sure I know to what you are referring." He smiled vacantly.

He was pretty good at playing dumb, if he did say so himself.

Unfortunately, this was Uchiha Itachi he was trying to fool. Of course it would fail.

Especially when the sharingan flashed.

Kakashi knew he was in for it then.

"I believe I'll ask that again. What were you telling Ojii-sama."

It wasn't a request. And that sharingan left no room for argument.

Kakashi said a silent apology to Sasuke, and spilled everything.

* * *

Among all of the rumors of the mountains of Konoha, there were other rumors, different, revolving around another area away from the cursed mountains. These were known only by the inhabitants of the town, but they were just as real as the kitsune. Warnings were abundant, never go into the mountains to the north of Konoha where the kitsune lived, and never go into the woods to the east.

Reasons why you don't go into the woods to the east were few and far between. Everyone knew you stay away from the mountains to avoid upsetting the kitsune. Even when people no longer believed in the kitsune, they avoided the mountains, with the same reasons why.

But no one really knew or understood why you stayed out of the eastern woods.

You just did.

As evil as the kitsune was, it was the knowledge of the evil that kept people away, but the woods… There was something about those woods that sent chills down a person's spine. Just looking at the edge of the tall, dark foreboding trees could make the toughest man tremble. It was evil, and that was all that really mattered. No reason, it just was.

There was no reason behind instinctual fear.

The only real roads out of Konoha passed to the south or to the west as a result. But even some ways to the west, the path would curve in order to cross the mountains. It was a long way to the east before any roads chanced too close to those woods.

Naruto knew about the forest, but he didn't really know either, why there was that aura. But being the kitsune everyone feared, a youkai, he could see the aura with clear eyes. It was a dark haze that floated up out of the trees. He wasn't sure when he had first noticed it, but then he hadn't been paying too much attention. For several hundred years he had been far too preoccupied with taking his fury out on the village. Those woods were no concern to him.

And by the time he had taken notice, they were already filled with that evil presence.

He had initially shrugged it away. His home was in those woods. The home he had when he was still human, the small cottage where he had lived with his parents, where he had shared so many private moments with his lover.

He figured it was probably just a carryover of his own _kitsune-ness_.

But there were times even he was weary of it.

It had come up, once, when he had spoken to Tsunade.

"The eastern woods?" Naruto murmured. "Don't know really."

"You don't? Haven't you always lived here?"

"Yeah, but I kinda had other things on my mind." He took a sip of tea, giving her a meaningful look.

She nodded, looking deep in thought. "I don't remember it being that way when I was here, before you were born."

"Yeah, it wasn't that way when I was human. I used to live in there."

She looked surprised. "You did?"

"Yup."

"And you never noticed anything strange about it?"

"Nope. Was fine when I lived there. Well, people avoided it even then, I guess, 'cause no one wanted anything to do with me. But it wasn't evil like it is now."

Tsunade nodded. "It's filled with rage, that place."

Naruto nodded in agreement, humming to himself as he took another sip.

"Do you sense that, too? All of the evil spirits gathered there?" she murmured thoughtfully.

Naruto sputtered on his tea, splashing some on Tsunade who gave him a scathing, disgusted look. He grinned sheepishly.

"What evil spirits?" he chanced as she cleaned herself off.

She paused, staring into the dancing flames as she mused over it. "It's like… countless grudges are gathering there. Festering." She shivered. "It's a bad place. Something awful happened there. It's a dwelling place of Rage. Seething Vengeance."

Naruto vaguely wondered what had spawned it. Whatever it was, it had happened long after he had left and become a kitsune. And as much of a grudge as he had held, his didn't get pulled in. He figured, nine tails as he had, it probably wasn't strong enough to affect him.

Still, it was a bit odd that something else had taken over his old home, had invited itself in and grown there. He didn't figure anyone would want to go there. And now that he considered it, he had never really thought of returning there either, even though that tiny cottage held so many precious memories.

But he wouldn't find Sasuke there, especially not if it was teething with an evil grudge.

No matter what kind of grudge Sasuke may have had, he wasn't likely to become a youkai like Naruto had. Naruto had that inclination, Sasuke didn't.

So he pushed it from his mind. It was curious, but it wouldn't help him find Sasuke, so there was no reason to worry about it.

So he didn't.

* * *

Note: Nine is a complicated number. That has to do with having two viable pronunciations associated with it, each of which have their own connotations. On the one hand, it's considered lucky, as the pronunciation 'kyuu' (きゅう) can also mean 'relief'. On the other, the pronunciation く(ku) can mean 'agony/torture'.


	13. Tenth Chapter

Oops, almost forgot to upload. Here we go, continuing on. Next chapter on the 12th.

Warnings: Smut

* * *

 **第十章** **  
Tenth Chapter**

To be honest, Sasuke wasn't exactly sure how to contact Naruto again. They hadn't really discussed that when they had parted. And before that they had been… _busy_ with other things.

But he did remember the rumors about avoiding the northern mountains. So he decided he had best start there.

So early the next morning, before most of his family would be awake to even consider where he might have disappeared to (not that he figured they'd care too much), he wrapped himself in a cloak and made his way there.

He knew all of the legends and the rumors of the northern mountains of course, but he wasn't too worried. His Naruto was the source of them, after all.

He only barely managed to hold back the small smile that came to his face. _His_ Naruto.

The lingering memory of their intimidate moment together still radiated throughout his body. He'd had a hard time sleeping, unable to get the memory out of his head. And he couldn't help thinking, seeing Naruto again so soon, they'd have another such encounter. That thought alone sent him almost running up the mountain slope.

So even while the slight mist made it as oppressive as always, he made his way up the slope of the mountainside.

He hadn't gotten too far when a strange electricity began to tingle his skin. It forced him to slow his progress as he looked wearily around. He couldn't see anything strange. Only trees and rocks and shrubs. Though as he paused to consider it, he also began to realize there were no animals, no sounds.

Suddenly, he wondered if this really was a good idea.

But he needed to see Naruto, so he forced himself to press forward, even as the electricity and a strange heat increased with each step through the brush.

A while further, then he stopped, his eyes finding a figure standing just before him in the slight fogginess of the morning.

"Naruto."

The blond frowned at him, but otherwise made no movement. He stood still, quiet, an ethereal figure among the misty morning air. Sasuke held his breath, vaguely wondering if this was just some strange image, a hallucination. A tingle went up his spine, and suddenly he was reminded that Naruto, his Naruto, was no longer human. Otherworldly. A youkai.

But he held his ground. "I was coming to see you."

The blond sighed. "You shouldn't wander up here on your own. It's dangerous."

Naruto's voice was soft, and it echoed strangely in the area. Sasuke really wondered if this was some sort of illusion. After all, he had no idea what kind of things Naruto could do, as a youkai.

But then Naruto smiled at him and reached his hand out, his fingers clasping on Sasuke's sleeve. "Stay close to me. I'll lead you around the traps."

"Traps?" Sasuke asked as he followed carefully, happy it really was Naruto, and happy to be so close to him again. It was all he could do to keep from reaching out and pulling the blond against him.

Naruto nodded. "Mm. I wanted to make sure no one came close, so I set traps all over. Even a kami wouldn't be stupid enough to try crossing them. I know, I've met one."

Sasuke scowled at him. "Are you implying I'm stupid?"

Naruto laughed, and the sound echoed around, lightening Sasuke's spirit. "Of course not. Uchiha Sasuke is never stupid." And he glanced back and winked, and Sasuke could see the teasing glint in his blue eyes.

"Tch, idiot. Look who's talking."

And Naruto pouted before turning and leaning into him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's back. Sasuke stopped and did the same, pulling his blond close. Their lips met shortly after, and they stood a long moment enjoying each other.

"You're such a jerk," Naruto mumbled when they pulled apart.

"Hn."

Naruto resumed his position leading Sasuke up the mountain, but the closer they came to the entrance of his cave, the more nervous the blond became.

"Did you know I was coming up to see you, or were you on your way down?"

"Hm? Oh, I could sense you. It's weird, since yesterday when we…" Naruto flushed and glanced back at him, "You know… It's like I can feel you. It woke me, when I could sense you getting closer. Then I panicked, 'cause of the traps."

"Huh…"

Naruto glanced back again, this time a slightly confused look on his face. Another expression Sasuke liked to see. "Though it's kinda weird. I could feel my traps… Hmm, how to describe it… It's like they were… _avoiding_ you. You went right through a couple of them, and it's like… they bent around you?"

"Probably because you set them, and you wouldn't want to hurt me. Obvious."

"It's not obvious, 'cause that's not why. I could feel something… weird. Different. About you, I guess?" Naruto struggled to find the right way to describe it a moment longer before finally giving up. He wasn't smart enough to figure it out. "I don't know. Whatever." Then he perked up. "You're here now!" And he grinned before turning back to the path. "Oh, but probably best if you don't try to come up here on your own again."

"How am I supposed to contact you then?"

"Umm…"

"Idiot."

Naruto scowled back at him, then suddenly stopped, forcing Sasuke to stop as well.

"What now?"

Naruto was staring just ahead, to the entrance of the cavern where he lived. Sasuke looked at it too, seeing it as a place they could be alone together undisturbed. If there were really traps around, no one, not even Kakashi, would be snooping.

"Let's go," he said, starting forward toward the entrance.

Naruto didn't move.

"Um… before we go…"

"Hurry it up, idiot."

Then Sasuke, in the midst of his impatience to be somewhere private, noticed Naruto's nervousness. "What's wrong?"

Naruto glanced at him, words failing him again. "Um… there's… something I need to talk to you about." And strangely, his cheeks flushed.

Sasuke huffed. So much for his plans. The blond moron was messing with them. "Then we'll talk inside." Though he was hoping they'd shortly be too busy making out to do much talking.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke. It's really important," he murmured.

Sasuke held back his impatience. "Alright, fine. So talk. Whatever it is, it's fine." He could only imagine it had more to do with Naruto's insecurities about being a youkai. But really, if anything, Sasuke was glad he was a youkai. It's how they had managed to find each other again. How they could be together, without having to worry so much about others. There might be Sasuke's family to be inconvenienced by, but Naruto didn't have similar problems.

So he was ready to allay whatever worries Naruto had. The sooner the better, so they could get to making out. Though Sasuke had to remind himself there was another reason he had made the trip up the mountain.

"I'm… not really sure how to explain it," Naruto started. He fidgeted, chewing nervously at his lip a moment, searching for the best way to say it. Should he dance around the topic, find some way to sugar-coat it? This subject had bothered him over and over through the years, and last night it had worried him again. He hadn't anticipated having to explain so soon, but now that they were here, mere meters away from _her_ …

He had to say something. So Naruto took a deep breath, and started to talk. "So…" He paused again, cleared his throat, then he went for it. "Turns out we have a kid. Somehow."

Sasuke stared at him, not making any indication he had even heard.

Naruto fidgeted again. "A daughter. I named her Aiha."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was too early for Naruto to be saying stupid things, especially when all he wanted was to curl up with the blond and ravish him thoroughly. "Okay," Sasuke said. "So that means…?"

Naruto sighed. Of course Sasuke would have to make this difficult. Well, he figured there was only one thing for it. He just wanted to warn Sasuke first, rather than him entering and seeing her and freaking out. The last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to think he _cheated_.

So he reached out and grabbed Sasuke's sleeve again, then pulled him into the cave.

Sasuke's eyes immediately began examining everything. Naruto knew it was just a cave, plain and dull and dreary. Probably a little damp.

But there was a nice fire going in the middle, and there were the few scattered odds and ends, accumulated over the centuries of wandering, mostly junk to fill up the otherwise empty space. Plus there was the random crap Tsunade kept bringing him.

He noticed Sasuke's dark eyes linger on the disheveled bedding, and he could feel Sasuke tugging back, ready to head for it. It made Naruto a little happy that Sasuke wanted him so badly. After all, he wanted Sasuke like crazy.

But this had to be taken care of first.

He pulled back, and even though he faced the Uchiha glare for his trouble, he continued making his way over to the far corner, to the wooden crib, and his heart began to race as Sasuke caught sight of it.

They stopped before it, and Sasuke glanced down into it. And his eyes widened more than Naruto had ever seen.

He stared a moment at the sleeping infant, before finally turning his fierce glare on Naruto. If Naruto wasn't a powerful kitsune, he might have been a little scared. Even still, he trembled a bit, but more from having to upset his love.

"What the hell is this?"

Naruto fidgeted again. "I told you before we came in here. We have a daughter together. Aiha."

Sasuke thought over those words a few moments, his eyes looking the blond over.

"Are you trying to tell me between now and yesterday, you gave birth?"

Naruto scowled at him. "Of course not! That's ridiculous!"

"Then quit being stupid and explain properly. It's impossible for us to have a child."

"A daughter. Aiha."

Sasuke growled, and Naruto nearly jumped back. There was a strange, feral look in Sasuke's eyes, and they began to bleed red into the sharingan. Suddenly, Naruto really was starting to feel a little scared, powerful kitsune or not.

He backed up and waved his hands in defense. "Listen! I know it's weird, and I don't really get it myself. But she's yours! Er, well, your past life's anyways, I'm sure of it!"

"And how can you be sure of that?"

"Because! I've never been with anyone else!"

That made Sasuke pause, and the sharingan finally began to dissipate, the feralness of his features softening slightly.

He glanced back down at the sleeping infant. "I suppose… you being a kitsune…"

"Right! That stuff happens, I hear. Though, I mean, it was weird, 'cause I didn't have her right away."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, well…" Naruto thought, trying to find the right way to say it. "I guess… I was a kitsune for a while, before suddenly…" He glanced down at her, feeling really awkward having to say it. "I became pregnant."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"I dunno. I wasn't angry anymore, just really, really sad. So I guess I had a few tails already. Hmm… might have been a kyuubi, but not back to human form yet. That was really weird, I gave birth to her as a kitsune, not as a human."

Uchiha were known for being intelligent, but Sasuke was having a hard time wrapping his head around this. "So how long is 'a while'?" he repeated.

"Um, I guess a few hundred years."

Sasuke balked. "Then how can she be mine? Past life or not?"

"I told you, she can't be anyone else's!"

"And I'm telling you, you aren't making any sense." Sasuke took a deep breath to steady his rising temper and rubbed at his forehead. He loved the blond idiot, but his patience was wearing thin.

Naruto was staring at Aiha, and he smiled as a blue eye popped open. He tugged at Sasuke's sleeve. "Look."

Sasuke looked, and noted the blue eyes looking up at him. They were very like Naruto's, and he frowned, feeling suddenly very unnerved. Then he felt a strange warmth tugging at him, and as he watched, the blue eyes began to bleed into red, and suddenly he realized he was staring into the sharingan.

"See, she _is_ yours. I just haven't figured out the _how_ part."

And seeing the sharingan fixed on him, and that strange tugging warmth he somehow realized was coming from the little girl, it struck him then, too, that she _had_ to be his. He frowned. But how?

"So my past life got you pregnant, years after we were last together?"

"Yeah. Somehow. Like I said, I haven't figured out how that happened."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was still fidgeting a little nervously as their eyes met. Then Sasuke smirked, and the next thing Naruto knew, Sasuke was kissing him, pulling him close and ready to ravish him. Aiha made a little bubbly sound, and he could tell she was going back to sleep, a happy warmth emanating from her.

So he figured, might as well, and latched onto Sasuke, this time letting him pull him back toward his discarded bedding.

Their kissing intensified as Naruto's back was pushed into his bed, Sasuke lining himself on top of him. Their tongues met in Naruto's mouth, and he moaned as he arched up into Sasuke's hard body. His legs parted and wrapped around Sasuke as he moaned again, feeling Sasuke's hands begin to wander.

Naruto's heart was pounding, his whole body filled with electricity where they touched. He trembled when a cold hand slipped under his shirt, fingers ghosting over skin before brushing a pert nipple, and he gasped. The sensation was overwhelmingly delicious, and the reaction invited Sasuke to plunge further into his wet mouth.

Their growing erections began to rub against each other, before one of Sasuke's hands slipped between Naruto's legs, made its way into his pants, and firmly grasped him. Again Naruto gasped, pushing against his lover's hand like he hadn't done in too long. He could feel himself becoming desperate. His body began to ache, a sweet, overwhelming ache, and he pushed against Sasuke again.

He wanted Sasuke inside of him, wanted to feel his hardness, his heat, pulsing deep inside of him. He knew he was making too much noise, but he couldn't help himself. He never could. He had never managed to keep himself quiet when Sasuke made love to him.

Sasuke pulled away, leaving Naruto panting and insanely hot. That self-satisfied smirk was on his handsome face, fully aware how thoroughly undone he had made his blond, how desperate Naruto was for him. He had always loved that power he had over the blond. Naruto didn't care, so long as Sasuke loved him, he'd submit.

"Sa…suke," he murmured as he reached for him. Sasuke took the offered hand and kissed it, a finger slipping into his wet mouth. He sucked on it, and Naruto bit his lip. He could feel the overwhelming lust. "Sasuke, please…" he murmured again.

The smirk grew, his dark eyes flashing with the sharingan again. Seeing the red of it sparked something in Naruto, something feral. He found himself growling, could feel the kitsune part of himself stir. He quickly sat up and latched onto Sasuke, kissing fiercely before pulling the other man down with him, thrusting up into his stomach.

The action seemed to awaken something feral in Sasuke, too. He forced Naruto back down, the tomoe (1) now actively spinning in his activated sharingan as their gazes locked. Internally, Naruto could feel something battling between them, a fierce contest for dominance, and it seemed to raise the temperature around them. He could almost see fire and sparks as their eyes continued to focus on each other, and something seemed to give.

Sasuke's smirk grew into an almost terrifying grin, and he leaned forward. Naruto wasn't sure when his pants had been removed, but he suddenly realized he was bare from the waist down, his legs spread wide. His eyes fixed on Sasuke's again and he gasped at the intensity, and he felt himself surrender.

And then he cried out as he found his body suddenly invaded. His hands came up to clutch at Sasuke, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his lover's shoulders through the cloth.

Sasuke had thrust deep, his hard erection throbbing painfully inside of him. He could feel it burning, buried to the hilt inside of him. He took a ragged breath as Sasuke pulled out and forced himself back in, and a feral battle began. Naruto whimpered at the ferocity of Sasuke's thrusts, each one precise and deep, painful and yet deliciously pleasurable.

It was a wild rutting, and yet Naruto's scattered thoughts could only focus on how delicious each thrust felt, how hot and thick and incredible it felt inside of him. He forced himself wider, his body trying to pull Sasuke in deeper. He wanted to be filled completely, to be filled to the brim, to be so completely Sasuke's he'd never be able to forget the feeling.

Not that he ever had, not that it was possible to forget.

But now he wanted to feel. Now he wanted to drown in the pleasure, and he let his eyes close as Sasuke continued to fill him, hard and deep and fast, wild and frantic. He could hear Sasuke panting above him, his crimson eyes fierce as they gazed at him.

Those eyes, crimson and lustful and intense, just as intense as the forceful thrusts of his engorged cock forcefully invading Naruto's body.

Naruto moaned, biting his lip to keep from waking Aiha, but Sasuke forced his mouth back open with a kiss, and he moaned again as he held tighter onto his lover as Sasuke continued to drive into him, sending his body into wave after wave of pleasure.

 _So full, so good, more more more…_

The words, the only ones he could still grasp, continued to repeat in his mind as Sasuke continued to take him, their bodies hot and sweating as they continued to move against each other, both reaching for that peak they could only achieve together. Naruto moaned again as he felt that twisting in his stomach, building to that moment he was desperate to reach. He held tighter to Sasuke, opened himself further to accept all of his lover's hardened erection inside of him as Sasuke continued to pound into him, and then the moment came. He cried out, moaning long and loud as his vision exploded in white and stars, his body tightening and pulsing in excruciating pleasure.

Seconds later Sasuke followed, reacting to the tightening heat around his penis still buried deep inside of Naruto's body, and he stiffened, his wet heat flowing deep into Naruto's insides. Naruto gasped at the sensation, his nails digging into Sasuke's back as it filled him. He loved this moment, when he felt Sasuke's pleasure inside of him.

A few more shallow thrusts followed as Sasuke finished, then he collapsed on top of his blond, panting.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, feeling a happy bliss overtaking him along with sleepiness.

"Ungh, I came here for a reason," Sasuke managed to grumble as he pulled Naruto close to him.

"Yeah?" Naruto nuzzled against Sasuke, ready to fall asleep.

"My grandfather... Tch."

Naruto blinked sleepy blue eyes up at him. "You mentioned him before. The kid I met a long time ago."

Sasuke nodded and sighed. "The short of it is we were seen yesterday."

"Eh? You're grandfather saw us?" Naruto startled.

"No, someone who works for my family saw us, and told my grandfather. Anyway, he's insisting he meet you." Sasuke scowled. "I think he wants to make sure I'm not delusional."

Naruto laughed, then snuggled up closer, ready for that nap. "No problem. I liked him."

Sasuke stared at Naruto a moment and smiled, the small, gentle smile Naruto remembered. Then he settled in and let his eyes closed, dismissing the rest of the world for the moment.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to Naruto staring at him. The blond flushed at being caught, but he didn't look away.

"What?" Sasuke smirked. "Want another go?"

Naruto's blushing intensified and he finally looked away, but then he turned back, blue eyes meeting obsidian. The look was a serious look, so Sasuke didn't say anything else. Another long moment of just staring, and then blue eyes began to fill with red, and Sasuke saw the first real trace of 'youkai' in his lover.

And Naruto continued to stare. The moments dragged on, and Sasuke wondered what the big deal was. But he didn't press it again, he just watched back.

Those eyes, he had to admit as he continued to stare into them, were a little unnerving. They weren't the familiar blue, the eyes he had been seeing in his dreams forever. But it was still Naruto, and so he wasn't worried. He'd just have to get used to them and love them, too.

He relaxed, casually allowing himself to examine his blond, to trace the whisker like marks on his cheeks, likely another trace of his youkai-ness, to examine the curve of his lips and the straightness of his nose, the length and numerousness of his eyelashes.

At long last, those eyes returned to blue, and Naruto pulled back.

"Sasuke," he began quietly.

"Hm?" Sasuke was still focused on those beautiful blue eyes, and he reached over to brush his fingers through soft, blond hair.

Naruto mused over his words a moment before speaking, just as quietly as before, as though he didn't want to say what he needed to too loudly. "Are you sure you're human?"

A dark brow rose in question and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "What kind of question is that?"

But Naruto frowned at him.

"What? You're seriously asking me that? Of course I'm human, idiot."

Naruto continued to frown. "I'm… not so sure."

Sasuke sighed and sat up. "I'm 100% human, moron. I have two human parents, a human older brother. My grandfather is human. I'm human."

Naruto thought a moment, something in his brain, a distant memory, dislodging itself from the dark recesses and stepping forward into the light, now fully visible. "You did have an inugami ancestor."

That accusing brow rose again and Sasuke scoffed. "That was a _long_ time ago, if it's even true at all."

"It _is_ true, that's where the sharingan came from."

Sasuke frowned but couldn't really refute that. "Still, that was a long time ago. Nii-san has the sharingan, but Ojii-san says it's much weaker than the old stories say, so it's obviously been diluted over the hundreds, or possibly thousands, of years since."

"That's true, but yours isn't diluted. At all."

"You don't know that."

"Sasuke, I'm a youkai."

That stopped him. He glanced back at the blond, their eyes meeting again, both of their gazes intense. "You really think I'm not human?"

Naruto nodded. "I think that's why you were able to avoid, or be avoided by, my traps. Though," he frowned, "that still seems kinda weird, since a kami didn't dare approach them."

"Like I said earlier, probably because you set them, and you wouldn't want to hurt me."

"Hmm… maybe."

Sasuke thought a bit. "I still don't understand how I could be, if you're right, a youkai. I should be human."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just feel it. You don't feel human, you feel like ayakashi." Naruto reached for him, placing a hand on his firm chest. "Physically, you seem human. But…" And he frowned again, squinting at Sasuke, trying to think harder than he ever had before, trying to find those right words to express what he was thinking, feeling. "Something about you is definitely screaming 'youkai' at me. The essence around you, I guess?"

He looked to the side, thinking about what had come loose in his mind a little earlier. "The kami I know, Tsunade, when she first found me, she told me I had the 'inclination' to become youkai. After everything that happened, all the torture the villagers and the Uchiha had put me, _us_ , through, the anger got to me and I gave in to that inclination that was already there. That's how I became a kitsune. But you…"

Sasuke nodded. He didn't know all that Naruto had gone through, not details, only what was written in the old documents in the Uchiha's library, which of course would be biased, so he didn't know for sure. But he had his own memories, his own festering hatred for the Uchiha that he, while not exactly the same, still shared, in a way. He could only imagine what had caused Naruto to transform, and he wasn't sure he should know.

He wasn't sure how much more anger he could hold before he burst apart at the seams. And possibly took the Uchiha down with him.

"Maybe your inclination was that inugami ancestor," Naruto continued, still musing on the subject.

"What was your inclination?" Sasuke interrupted, trying to steer this thoughts away from anger.

"What?"

"You said that kami told you the inclination was there. If mine was the inugami that started the Uchiha line, what was your inclination?"

"Oh," Naruto flushed. "That story kinda faded away, didn't it?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in confusion.

Naruto sat back, ready for a long discussion. "There was a lady who wandered into the village before I was born. Born as a human, I mean. The villagers thought she was a demon or something, and they killed her. But she wasn't a demon, she was a kami. She says, ah, that is, Tsunade, that a kami can die but will come back, but with a part of them missing. That 'part' somehow ended up in me. I don't really get it, but that's what she said. That was my inclination. I have kami in me, somehow."

Sasuke looked a bit awed, then smirked. "Is that why you're so beautiful?"

"Eh?" Naruto flushed and turned away in embarrassment. "D-Don't be a jerk."

"I mean that," Sasuke murmured, leaning in for a kiss. Naruto didn't fight that at all, completely giving himself over. After a long moment, they pulled apart, Naruto's heart still racing and his stomach fluttering.

His happiness really was overwhelming.

"So your hatred of the village turned you into a kitsune, when you already had the inclination you got from a kami somehow. And me," Sasuke paused to think it over. "I suppose it was my own hatred that took the inugami inclination and-" He brushed it away like he was swatting a fly. "But I was reborn, human, with a human family, into the Uchiha. You weren't."

"Hmm… maybe because we're different types of youkai? I'm not sure what you are, though. If you took after the inugami from the original Uchiha… Gah, this is making my head hurt!" Naruto cried in exasperation. "We need Tsunade to explain it. And even then she still didn't know what the deal with Aiha was! What's with all this complicated youkai stuff?"

He held his head in his hands, wanting to go back to the uncomplicated making out.

But at the reminder, Sasuke got out of bed, readjusting his pants as he made his way over to where the infant slept.

He glanced down, and nearly jumped back.

"Uh, Naruto… wasn't she supposed to be a baby?"

"Hm?" Naruto wriggled out from under the covers. "Yeah. She's been an infant forever. Like, she stopped growing once she was born or something."

He made his way over, stopping beside Sasuke and glancing down at their little daughter.

Who was now a sleeping toddler.

* * *

(1) 巴 heraldic design composed of two or more interlocked comma-shaped figures


	14. Eleventh Chapter

Ugh... well...

* * *

 **第十一章** **  
Eleventh Chapter**

Naruto was groaning, his head splitting with all of the craziness going on. Just that morning Aiha was a baby, clearly appearing no more than a day or two old. She had been that way since he 'gave birth' to her over a hundred years ago.

But now she appeared to be around a year old, just like that.

"I don't get it!" Naruto wailed as he hunched by the crib Aiha was now getting too big for, holding his head in his hands. "Where the heck is Tsunade when you need her. Damn old hag needs to make herself useful and explain this."

Sasuke stood over her, watching her thoughtfully. He hated to admit it, but he was new to all of this youkai business, so he had to confess he had no clue what was going on. It aggravated him, being in completely new territory. From his memories of his past life, the blond was beautiful but dense, and it didn't sit right with him that the blond moron was giving him all of the information.

And of course he would be of no use now.

Sasuke ground his teeth in irritation, both at how useless he felt, and how annoying his idiot was being.

"Alright, shut up a minute," he finally growled. He rubbed his head, wondering if now would be a good time to see his grandfather. Maybe he had some helpful stories. Then he realized what he had just thought, and reached for Naruto. "Get dressed and meet me at Ichiraku. I'm going to get my grandfather."

As unhelpfully as ever, Naruto latched on to the one word that meant the least. "Ichiraku? Ramen!" He jumped up and immediately went for clothes.

Sasuke sighed, but he also couldn't help being a little happy. He loved the idiot, no matter how stupid and irritating he was. He made his way back to the bed to finish pulling on his own clothes before heading toward the cave entrance.

"Oh, let me guide you!" Naruto called, still struggling to pull on pants in his excitement.

Sasuke forced himself to keep from rolling his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I remember the way."

"Eh? But it was just once, and it was foggy."

"Unlike you, I have more than one working brain cell." He had taken his first step over the edge to make his way down by the time he heard the indignant "Hey, jerk!" from the cute but slow blond. He smirked, then kept going.

He retraced his steps along where Naruto had guided him, before making it back to the spot where Naruto had appeared from the early morning mist. By now, the sun was far up in the sky, past noon, and he vaguely wondered if any of his family wondered, or cared, where he had gone off to.

He figured likely not.

Usually the Uchiha didn't bother too much with him, so long as he didn't cause any trouble for them, and especially for their precious heir. He didn't usually care one way or the other either, what the rest of his family did, except for his grandfather. They could all worship his elder brother all they wanted, so long as they didn't make him fawn over him, too.

He dismissed the pointless thoughts as he peered around for the rest of the path. Naruto had mentioned he had actually gone through traps on the way up, but they hadn't hurt him, so he decided just to keep going. If they didn't hurt before, they likely wouldn't hurt now.

The way down was easier, he didn't feel any of the strange warmth on the way.

Sasuke wasn't sure what exactly that meant, but he decided not to worry about that too much either. The thoughts that began to assault him now had more to do with what he was going to tell his grandfather, especially about Aiha. He had mostly accepted that she was his, somehow, but like Naruto, he wasn't sure how they were supposed to explain that.

How would his grandfather react to hearing he had a great-granddaughter?

That was technically hundreds of years older than him.

Sasuke shook his head, clearing his mind again. Maybe they could get around it without actually mentioning her. That would at least make for a few less headaches. Especially from Naruto, as his own confusion on the matter would just make everything worse.

There was too much to think about. Too much had happened in the last two days.

Finally the trees began to part and the first of the buildings which dared to be close to the forest came into view. He continued on into the town, the streets now bustling. As usual, those who passed him bowed in deference, though he ignored them. The thoughts were still swirling, trying to put everything together.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

He flinched.

For a moment, he debated whether he should turn around or ignore her. He figured if he ignored her, she'd keep following him, so he stopped.

"Haruno."

She appeared before him, her cheeks flush as she peered up at him coyly. "I haven't seen you recently," she said.

"I've been busy."

She nodded, fidgeting nervously. "Of course, I'm sure Sasuke-kun has lots to do for the Uchiha."

He latched onto that. "Extremely. Of which I need to get to now." He hoped she'd take the hint and kept moving. He never liked to say much to her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped his short curt responses would register in her that he wasn't interested, that he didn't want to be near her at all.

Of course, she was too blinded by her supposed 'love' for him she never got the message.

He held back the exasperated sigh, especially as he realized she was walking beside him. He stopped short again.

"Did you need something?" he asked irritably.

He had too much on his mind, too much to think about, worry about, he didn't have time to deal with her, too.

"Um, well," she flushed, fidgeting again. "I was hoping… you would have time to have lunch with me?"

Sasuke held himself back from snapping at her. He forced himself to take a deep breath. "Actually, I have lunch plans. With my grandfather."

"O-oh." She looked unhappy for a moment, then looked up hopefully. "Perhaps I could… join you?"

"No."

Her expression fell again. "Well, then, maybe next time."

He didn't reply, but started walking again. "As I said, I have lots to do. If that's all-"

"Um!"

He stopped, and again had to hold himself back from growling at her. Sasuke could feel something different about him today. His senses were a bit of a mess, a sort of bubbling irritation, rage even, just under the surface. It was a little odd; he hadn't felt that way earlier. But then, that morning he had been making love to his blond.

The memory calmed him.

He caught himself when he noticed Haruno's expression. She must have noticed his small smile and thought it was for her.

"What."

"O-oh," she flushed, blinking flirtatiously at him. "It's just… Since… we'll be marrying," and her face went more red at the words, "I just thought-"

"We _won't_ be marrying," he cut her off. She blinked up at him.

"Um, but-"

"Despite what my parents may say, I have never agreed. Nor do I intend to." He didn't wait for her to say any more. "I really have a lot to do today." He left off the 'stop bothering me', and started walking again.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she called again. "I really do love you!"

He stopped, his irritation flaming. He turned back to her, "For the last time, stop saying that." He wasn't stupid, and she really was aggravating him. She took a step back, gasping as she looked up at him.

Again, he forced himself to calm. He wondered vaguely, as he turned away from her for the last time and kept walking, if the sharingan had appeared. Or maybe it was something else…

After all, Naruto had said he wasn't human anymore.

* * *

At last the Uchiha home came into view, and he skillfully made his way through, straight to where he assumed his grandfather would be. Whether or not the rest of his family cared where he had been, or noticed, it would give him less stress to just not see them at all. He could do without his mother's pestering if he had seen that annoying Haruno girl, the thought of which encounter still irritated the hell out of him, or his father's 'hints' that he should be doing more as an Uchiha. Or his brother's causal dismissal, or look of silent indulging.

Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Kakashi, who for a moment seemed to want to say something to him, but the return of the irritation of having been seen by the perverted man yesterday caused a scowl and his strode faster by.

He definitely didn't want to deal with him.

Just as he was expecting, his grandfather was seated under the usual tree, immersed in a heavy book. He had fully approached and stood before him before Hattori looked up.

"Ah, Sasuke."

"Ojii-san," Sasuke greeted, bowing respectfully. "Hungry?"

"Hm? Oh, well-"

"Because Naruto is waiting at Ichiraku for us." Again, the mere thought of his blond cheered his mood.

Hattori startled at that, and he hastily put down his book. Sasuke helped him to stand, and they headed out.

Kakashi was standing in the doorway of the gate before they could leave.

He bowed to the two Uchiha, but didn't let them pass.

A curious white brow rose on Hattori's face. "Is there something you need, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi cleared his throat nervously. "Er, well."

But Sasuke was impatient, and still irritated. "Whatever it is, it can wait until after Ojii-sama has eaten." And he pushed his way passed.

"Oh, well…" Kakashi didn't really look like it could, but Hattori was the previous Uchiha head, plus his age demanded respect as well. He paused. "It really is… quite important."

Hattori wondered what it could be that had Kakashi so nervous. But Sasuke couldn't care less. Naruto was waiting, and he had a lot to discuss with his grandfather.

"If it's really so important, you can find us at Ichiraku Ramen when it becomes urgent. Where we're going, now," Sasuke replied. He pushed passed Kakashi.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun-"

Sasuke glared back, making it clear with expression alone he was upset about the day before. Plus, he'd had enough of interruptions. Kakashi knew him well enough to clearly get the message, and he backed off. He tried his best to smile pleasantly, "Yes, of course. Please enjoy your lunch."

Hattori gave Kakashi a curious look and a grateful smile, and he and Sasuke continued on through the gate and into the street toward town.

* * *

Sasuke was silent as they walked, but that was nothing new. Hattori didn't trouble himself to fill the silence, but he couldn't help but steal the occasional glance at his youngest grandson. The questions filled and circled his head, but he figured the answers would come in due time. No need to rush it.

The town came into view, the people on the street giving due space to the two Uchiha now in their midst, and the pair made their way to Ichiraku Ramen, where the blond from Sasuke's dreams and Hattori's childhood would apparently be waiting.

The restaurant came into view and they entered, and Hattori did a double-take.

At the bar counter sat the blond, the same, from so long ago. The light wasn't falling on him as it had been then, but even so, there was a distinct _otherness_ about him. It took the breath from Hattori, and he couldn't help but stop and stare.

Then the blond turned, and the blue eyes became clear. Hattori found himself caught, just as he had been all those years ago by the color and depth. But they weren't the same. The eyes then had held a strange sadness in them, but that sadness was no longer present. They went from Hattori to Sasuke, and they seemed to erupt in brightness and happiness. He practically glowed.

Hattori swallowed thickly at the sight.

"Sasuke! It really is Ichiraku. Hurry up and eat!"

He turned back, apparently done with the pair, and Hattori did another double take, finally realizing the blond had been eating, fervently. Looking more carefully, he spotted what seemed to be at least five empty bowls stacked up next to him.

Sasuke was frowning as he took a seat beside his blond. "How much have you eaten?"

Naruto shrugged as Hattori sat on the other side of his grandson, watching the exchange curiously.

"It's Ichiraku! Can't take any chances!" the blond managed to say between energetic bites and slurps.

Sasuke's frown turned into a scowl at the display of such messy eating. That was the Sasuke Hattori knew, so his curiosity continued to peak. How could these two, so different, fall in love?

He could understand how the blond would have fallen for Sasuke, that was obvious. Not just because Hattori loved him as his grandson, he figured it was easy to understand because he was Uchiha; good looking, smart, and all of those other things that made Uchiha popular.

Though even he had to admit his 'perfect' grandson had his faults. But many usually fell for him long before those faults became obvious. To many of his devoted fangirls, they either refused to see his faults or completely dismissed them. They weren't in love with Sasuke, they were in love with the image or idea of him they had in their heads.

But for Sasuke… Yes, the blond was beautiful, but Sasuke wasn't so shallow. There were plenty who were attractive enough, though admittedly the blond was in a league of his own. But still, for someone as nit-picky as Sasuke, looks alone would never be enough.

"Honestly, you're a slob. That's disgusting," Sasuke grumbled, edging away from the blond he supposedly loved.

Naruto finished a mouthful and gave a scowl right back. "Hey jerk, it's been ages. I have every right to pig out on this deliciousness as much as I want!"

Hattori nearly fell out of his seat at hearing someone, anyone, address an Uchiha so callously. He couldn't ever recall that ever having been done before. Everyone treated Uchiha with respect and due deference.

He glanced at Sasuke to see his reaction, only to watch in astonishment as Sasuke only smirked. "'Pig' is right, moron."

And then Hattori understood. It was like a light went on in his head, and his eyes went wide at the realization as he watched them continue to bicker. It had nothing to do with the blond's beauty. Naruto was the only one who didn't think of Sasuke as special for being an Uchiha. He didn't sugar-coat his attitude around him. Naruto didn't worship him as others who claimed to love him did.

Naruto could see straight through to Sasuke's faults.

"Prissy, sheltered bastard just doesn't understand. I've eaten yummy food from all over the country, and even further than that, and nothing beats Ichiraku Ramen!"

The owner seemed to have heard that, and Hattori could see the man flushing in embarrassment at the praise.

"Oh?" A strange look came to Sasuke's face as he leaned closer, and Hattori didn't catch the whispered "Nothing else?" that caused the blond's face to erupt in red.

He shoved Sasuke away, pointedly looking away from the perverted jerk. "W-we're in public you know," he grumbled.

Hattori continued to watch curiously. They were so comfortable together. Naruto had no problems calling Sasuke out, and Sasuke didn't have to pretend he was nice. They could both be themselves, and as Hattori watched, he realized they _fit_.

He couldn't help but let out a small huff and a smile. No wonder Sasuke had fallen in love so completely.

"Idiot," Sasuke said as the owner came over to take the order of the newcomers and replace Naruto's now empty bowl in what had apparently become a process not needing words. "You haven't said anything to my grandfather."

Naruto pulled the new bowl toward him and then looked up at Hattori. He gave the old man a once-over, then nodded. "Yup, you've gotten old."

"Moron!" Sasuke hissed at him.

But Hattori couldn't help but laugh. "Unfortunately, not all of us are unaging."

Naruto shrugged before digging his chopsticks into the fresh pile of noodles. "It's not all bad. I mean, it worked out for me, but I envy you a bit."

They both watched the blond in surprise. "Think so?" Hattori asked curiously.

Naruto nodded. "The long years stretch and blur together. You lose track of days and weeks and months. And you lose appreciation of time itself, and how short it is. Especially when you're alone. Sometimes, you just want it to _end_ already."

Naruto looked a bit distant, wistful, for a moment. Then he abruptly went back to shoveling noodles into his mouth.

Sasuke sighed. "For a moment, you almost seemed like you weren't a complete moron."

"I'm probably smarter than you are, jerk."

"Ha, that I'll never believe. I _can_ believe you can reach epic levels of stupid. I've seen that already just today."

Naruto glared at him over a mouthful of noodles, before view was blocked by the bowl as he gulped down miso.

Hattori laughed, intrigued by the display. The blond was different from how he had been when they'd met. He supposed, now that he thought about it, that was a Naruto who had grown weary of time, weary of traveling and searching. Like he had just said, that was a Naruto who had just wanted it all to end already.

But it hadn't, and so he had no choice but to keep searching.

All those years Hattori had been concerned about Sasuke, but now, he was glad. He was glad Sasuke had always been so obsessed. He was glad Naruto's search had finally ended happily. He was glad, after all of the trials and hardship, they were together again.

The food was placed before Sasuke and Hattori and they broke their chopsticks, said an 'itadakimasu' and began eating.

After a few bites, and Naruto was presented with yet another bowl, Sasuke glanced at his grandfather and cleared his throat.

"Ojii-san, there was something we wanted your opinion on."

"Oh?" Hattori asked.

Sasuke shifted a bit nervously, then glanced at the still completely unhelpful blond. "Well, you're the font of knowledge on youkai. Kitsune especially."

Naruto paused to glance at Sasuke, then resumed eating.

"Hm. I've spent a great deal of time learning about them." Hattori nodded.

Sasuke cleared his throat nervously again. "Right."

Hattori's brow raised curiously, wondering what it was Sasuke was trying to get at. He wasn't usually one to dance around the subject, unless it had to do with… Well, Naruto.

The older Uchiha glanced again at the blond who had yet to stop eating. But his pace had slowed, and he was obviously paying careful attention to the conversation.

"There were some… aspects of youkai we were hoping you could clear up for us."

"I see." Hattori smiled. "I'll do what I can, but I would expect the youkai himself to be much more knowledgeable."

Naruto nodded, finally putting his bowl down to actively join the conversation. "Yeah. I mean, a lot of the knowledge of kitsune I know _I_ learned about 'cause I am one. The fire breathing," he ticked off a finger, "the tails, the claws, the roar, the transformations," he finished his hand. "I get all of that. Probably most people know about those _because_ of me. 'Cause, you know, I was pretty angry. For a really _really_ long time," he flushed. "But this one… this has even me stumped. It had even a _kami_ stumped."

"A k-kami?" Hattori stuttered.

Naruto nodded. "Baa-chan isn't all that reliable, though. She practically runs on sake."

Hattori wasn't sure they should be speaking of a kami so disrespectfully. It was his turn to clear his throat nervously. "Yes, well. I'm not sure what help I can provide, in that case."

"We thought we'd try anyway," Sasuke continued, frowning. "Though… how to explain it at all…" He glanced at Naruto, who shrugged.

"I already explained. Your turn."

"You can't hoist this on me, idiot."

But Naruto had already buried himself in another bowl of ramen.

Hattori couldn't help but smile again at their exchange.

Sasuke made an irritated sound, then turned back to his grandfather. But whatever the fuss was about, Hattori didn't get to hear.

At that moment, the door to the establishment opened, and Hattori's son Fugaku entered.

He couldn't say he wasn't surprised to see the stoic man enter a ramen shop, especially as small and plain as this one. "Fugaku?" He recalled Kakashi and his nervousness pertaining to something 'important', and that Sasuke had told them where they'd be. Clearly, he thought, as he looked at his stoic son, that was why he was here now.

Sasuke stiffened, and Naruto lowered his bowl carefully.

Fugaku bowed respectfully to his father, pushing back the ceremonial blade strapped to his waist. "I was told you were here Chichiue(1)."

"Oh? You were looking for me, were you?" Hattori asked cheerfully. He glanced at the two seated with him. Whatever this was about, and he had a vague, worried feeling it pertained to _them_ , he had to diffuse the situation. For Sasuke's sake, at least.

Fugaku's stern gaze turned to Sasuke. "And Sasuke."

Sasuke stiffened further, if it was possible. Hattori's heart sank at the near confirmation.

"What would you need me for?" Sasuke asked.

Fugaku's dark eyes fixed on his youngest son, a look of complete disapproval shining through. "There is something of great importance which must be discussed with both of you. I'll ask that you return to the manor with me immediately."

Hattori didn't like this, as he glanced from his son to his grandson. Both were stubborn, and he knew this wouldn't go well.

"Surely it can wait until after our meal," Hattori replied, still trying to be pleasant, trying to keep the small restaurant from getting any more frigid than it was already.

"Unfortunately, Chichiue, it cannot."

Hattori glanced between son and grandson again, wondering what to do. Fugaku wasn't making this easy, and Sasuke looked ready to battle it out here and now. He must have realized what was going on as well, from the dark look in his eyes. He was already on the defensive.

Hattori glanced at Naruto who still hadn't done anything. He was watching the exchange, but otherwise hadn't moved. He had stopped eating, however.

Still, somehow, the room felt much warmer.

"What is this about?" Sasuke asked. It was clear he knew, but it seemed he wanted to hear it. Confirmation.

But Fugaku's brow crinkled in irritation his orders weren't being immediately obeyed. "We can discuss this at the manor."

"I think I would like to hear the answer to that now, Fugaku," Hattori interjected. The way Sasuke was tensing up, and the way Naruto's gaze was fixed on Fugaku, made him nervous. He knew Sasuke was willing to fight, and Naruto… Well, he suspected the famous kyuubi no kitsune wouldn't let this go without destroying a town or two.

Fugaku bowed to his father again. "I have heard some distressing news about Sasuke."

"Concerning?" Hattori asked.

"From who?" Sasuke demanded. They could only think Kakashi, but he had spoken only to Hattori. They didn't think he would then go to Fugaku about it. He wasn't the sort to betray their trust.

Fugaku didn't look pleased at being addressed so disrespectfully from his younger son. "Itachi, who learned the information from Kakashi."

Both Hattori and Sasuke froze, understanding the situation much better now. Kakashi wouldn't betray their trust, willingly.

"Sasuke," Hattori murmured. "Pay the bill. We had best return."

But Sasuke grit his teeth and held his ground. He glanced at Naruto, who was still focused intently on Fugaku.

"Naruto," he murmured.

Fugaku noticed the exchange, and turned cold dark eyes to the blond. "Are you him, then?"

Naruto didn't move.

Fugaku examined the blond coldly. "I'll have you come as well, then."

Sasuke stood abruptly, looking ready to launch himself at his father, but Naruto stood, too, and a steadying hand rested on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke looked at his blond, whose eyes were still on Uchiha Fugaku.

"Okay. We'll go."

"Naruto."

Finally Naruto turned to him, a small smile coming to his face to reassure his lover. "Don't worry about it. Just trust me."

He turned back to the owner, who had stood back, watching in concern over the fierce battle between three Uchiha. "Ossan, put all three of us on my tab. I'll be back to pay you later."

The owner nodded, nervously agreeing. Though he had to wonder if the blond would really be back. If he had earned the ire of the Uchiha…

But then they were all heading out of the door, Sasuke still hesitant about following but being steadily led along by Naruto and Hattori.

"Naruto," he murmured again.

Again, Naruto smiled up at him, but this time didn't say anything back. Then his gazed turned back forward, and they followed along back to the Uchiha manor.

* * *

(1) 父上 Father (esp. used in samurai families prior to the Meiji period)


	15. Twelfth Chapter

Ugh, sorry for the later update. Also, I meant to do some major edits on this, but never got around to it. It was already rewritten a couple of times, so at some point I will likely have to go back and essentially redo this chapter (and some of the previous). Sorry if it's awful.

* * *

 **第十二章** **  
Twelfth Chapter**

Naruto hadn't seen the Uchiha manor in hundreds of years. It wasn't the same as the last time he had laid eyes on it. He had seen to that. He had long ago lost count of how many times he had burned it to the ground in his rage.

But the Uchiha complex, as always, was sprawling, luxurious. Filled with history and pride and that closed off atmosphere. It was a place beyond the common, beyond the reaches of those among whom Naruto had floundered. It was a place of power and prestige, and he was the dirt under their feet.

Even now, even though it wasn't the same compound as then, he could feel it oppressing him. The eyes of those they passed all looked at him with that same look of disgust. That hadn't changed, not in hundreds of years.

It almost felt like it was _then_ again, before all of the struggle and anxiety and fear of the last hundreds of years he had wandered. He was the orphan, the unwanted child, the poor, helpless Naruto again.

He glanced at Sasuke, still stoic and quiet and fierce under the surface. Just like before. He could feel the old fear returning, the terror of that night. He felt himself awash in it, the images dancing before him vivid and overwhelming. They overtook his senses, and he felt as though he really was standing in that moment again.

" _Don't you understand what you've done?"_ she murmured.

" _How dare you disgrace this family!"_ he had growled.

" _Please,"_ he could hear himself say again, his voice trembling, cracking in his terror. " _This… this wasn't Sasuke's fault."_

" _Of course this was_ your _fault. No Uchiha would do such a disgraceful, disgusting thing."_

Disgusting, they had said. He was disgusting. Loving him was disgusting.

It was more painful than the slap of her hand on his cheek. Those words hurt far more.

" _Now, now."_ That voice still filled him with dread. _"I'm sure Sasuke has learned his lesson, and that there is a way he can make up for this..."_

No, no, please no. Anything but that. He had struggled too hard already. He couldn't do it all over again. Not now, not so soon after he had found him again.

" _And what do you propose to remove the stain of this?"_

" _Well, there are a couple of options, as I see it."_

No, please. He couldn't bear either of them.

" _The first, of course, to be certain such a thing never happens again, would be to dispose of the cause. Kill him._

" _The other option…"_

No, please don't.

No.

" _Perhaps, then, Sasuke, you would redeem yourself?"_

No. He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes again.

" _A bride."_

Please. Please don't make him leave. He can't leave me again.

" _Leave this town to go on a journey, and do not return until you have chosen a suitable bride. A girl of beauty and intelligence. A woman worthy to be an Uchiha's wife."_

No. No. No.

No.

" _I'll leave."_

"Naruto." Naruto felt himself gasp back to the present as they stopped before the main house. Sasuke was looking at him, a shade of worry in his beautiful dark eyes.

No one else had those eyes. Not in hundreds of years. Hattori was close. Seeing those eyes had given him a slight pause that first time. But they weren't the same. They weren't. No one else had his lover's eyes.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself. This wasn't the same. He wasn't the same, and Sasuke wasn't the same. No, this time his Sasuke was different. That Sasuke would never return. It was the same soul, the same spirit, but the circumstances he grew up in formed him, and that made him different.

But he would always be the Sasuke he loved. That core of being that was Sasuke, he would always love.

And they were here together, neither of them willing to let go of each other, of everything they had struggled so hard to find again. This wasn't the same situation, they weren't the same. This time, they'd fight for each other, together. This time, everything would be okay.

Naruto steeled himself and followed inside of the main house, into a room that was overwhelmingly grand, but sparse enough to be intimidating. He saw a woman he figured must be Sasuke's mother sitting by a vacant cushion where the current head of the family then placed himself. The woman looked uneasy, and he noted she had a tender look in her eyes, worried for her youngest son.

She, too, was different from Sasuke's mother _then_.

Hattori made his way to the front, where a cushion was placed for him, to the side a little ways off. The position was one of respect for the previous head, but placed in such a distance in such a way as to make it obvious he was merely a spectator. His opinion would be heard, but not necessarily heeded.

He didn't seem to like that, judging by the frown on his wizened face.

Hattori glanced at a man who was standing just behind him, the man who had just placed the cushion for him. The man drew Naruto's attention for a moment, surprised to see someone with a mask covering most of his face and an eye from view.

He stood behind the former head in a position of deference. Like a guard, standing watch. Naruto supposed he possibly was one, and his eyes scanned the room to take note of others, placed around the room at precise points. All watching, all waiting, all with stiff looks on their faces.

This wasn't a room to be comfortable in. This wasn't a room for idle chatter and conversation. This was a room where important business was attended. Where punishments were laid down.

It was a quiet, stifling room. Naruto couldn't help but swallow thickly as his gaze returned to the front.

"Sasuke," the woman spoke gently. She looked deeply troubled, and Naruto had to look away when her gaze fell on his. She seemed like a nice person, and he felt bad to cause her trouble. It was strange to think that about an Uchiha, especially since he had to be the fount of most of the trouble the Uchiha had ever endured in their long history.

"You know why you're here," Fugaku spoke harshly. His words left no room for argument. He wasn't asking if Sasuke knew, he was stating that he knew Sasuke knew the exact reason why he was here. Not what little had been said in the restaurant to indicate his 'indiscretion' had been disclosed. But the reason behind why it was an indiscretion at all. Why it was worthy of being discussed here, in this room of important business.

But Sasuke didn't speak, he only glared in return.

"Sasuke," his mother pleaded. So different from _her_. "We're just trying to understand." She glanced again at Naruto. She seemed to be having some difficulty with the situation. "What Itachi told us…"

"Sasuke," Fugaku looked angry, "enough messing around. Explain yourself."

Sasuke's glare intensified. "I don't have to explain anything. What I do in my private time has nothing to do with my _parents_."

That sentence alone made it abundantly clear to all there what this discussion was really about, in all its awkwardness. Sasuke's mother had the decency to blush at the topic under discussion.

Hattori cleared his throat. "As Sasuke said, I don't believe this is something… that he needs his parents input on."

Fugaku glared at his father, then seemed to remember who he was glaring at, and he forced his attention back to his son. "In this case, I would disagree. It's clear with this we've indulged you for far too long."

Sasuke bristled. "Indulged-"

"Now, now," another voice spoke into the tense room, and the sound of it sent a shiver of surprise and terror down Naruto's spine. Not just the familiar words, but the _sound_ of it was so imbedded in his memories. It forced a singular sort of terror to flow through him, unable to suppress it even now. That voice, it touched too deep in a wound that was still trying to heal.

It was Uchiha Itachi.

He had heard the name 'Itachi' constantly throughout the hundreds of years he had terrorized Konoha. The damn Uchiha believed 'Itachi' was the name of their greatest member, so it was constantly being given to new family members who would become Head, all in the hopes this new Itachi would live up to the example of the original.

Even though he always knew it wasn't the same Itachi, it always triggered something inside of him, and more than once the end result was a Konoha in ashes.

But this voice… He swallowed thickly and forced himself not to react, to not let himself get lost in rage, in fear. He had Sasuke again, and things _would not_ be the same this time. He turned slightly to glance at the newcomer, and he shivered to see that same figure, those same dark eyes as they met his own.

It really was him, that same Itachi, reincarnated again as his Sasuke's older brother. It seems the three of them really were tied together by fate.

He took a deep breath to calm himself as he turned back to face Sasuke's parents as this Itachi spoke again. But the words… weren't what he expected to hear next. "We're all uncomfortable to hear Sasuke has grown up. And made… _interesting_ choices."

Everyone seemed to bristle at that, though Naruto could only frown in confusion on the choice of words. These were very different from before, and the almost teasing lilt to them… just puzzled him more.

"And I'm sure Sasuke has a reasonable explanation," Itachi continued smoothly. "It could be this is all just some strange misunderstanding."

Fugaku frowned, "Misunderstanding? Sasuke has admitted it to us himself."

"True enough," Itachi nodded. "The statement he made left little room for doubt. But still, perhaps he just used an unusual phrasing for something completely different in meaning?" He glanced at Sasuke, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Perhaps, instead, he meant something more innocuous? After all, he only said what he does in his 'private time' is his own business. Private time can mean just about anything. Sleeping? Reading? Or what of all of the hours he spends in the library? Why, it could even refer to his toilet time."

Sasuke flinched, looking extremely irritated as he glared at his brother. Itachi seemed amused at the reaction, if the widening of his smirk was any indication.

Fugaku stiffened, but as this was his eldest son and heir, he deferred- for the moment. "Sasuke. I won't ask you again. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto was still trying to piece this together. It almost sounded like this Uchiha Itachi was giving Sasuke an out. But hadn't he been the one that turned him in to begin with? He was an Uchiha, after all. An _Itachi_.

Naruto stared at him for a long moment, wondering what was under that Itachiness. Itachi must have realized he was being stared at. He turned his head and their eyes met, and he smiled.

Naruto shivered. He wasn't sure what that almost pleasant smile meant, but he didn't think it could really bode well for them. He inched closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke was grinding his teeth as he glared at his father. He had been given an out, but he knew his brother well enough to not take the bait. Who knew what he was really scheming. Memories of the _last time_ sprang up, and he pushed them down.

He would stand his ground. His gaze never wavered from his father. They were waging a silent glaring battle, and Naruto wasn't sure who was currently winning.

"Sasuke," Hattori spoke quietly from his place still off to the side. He, too, was never really one to understand Itachi well, but he, at least, trusted Sasuke. And wise as he was, he could only really see one route. "I believe, for your sake, it is best to be honest."

Naruto wasn't so sure about that. Being honest about their relationship had made things a disaster last time. But now wasn't the time. He'd wait. He forced himself to relax, and to wait. To see how this would play out, to determine the best move. Things weren't the same this time. He wouldn't let them be. He could be patient, for now.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who gave a small, encouraging smile. Whatever Sasuke's decision was, Naruto was on his side. Lie, tell the truth, whatever Sasuke said, Naruto would back him.

Sasuke turned back to his parents, facing them fully. He glanced at his grandfather, who though he sat looking nothing more than a spectator, was clearly tense. He might cause trouble for his grandfather, but even as he struggled with the memories of the _last time_ , he knew what he needed to say. His gaze turned back to his father, meeting his eyes again.

"Naruto is my lover."

Naruto could see his mother jump, and his father tensed, his jaw setting stiffly, his dark eyes flashing as they stayed fixed on Sasuke's.

Itachi sighed. "Blunt. But are you sure admitting such is a good idea?"

"It's the truth. I won't have anyone but Naruto." And Sasuke reached over and placed a hand gently on Naruto's arm, a sign of ownership, a sign any Uchiha would recognize immediately. It was intimate, telling, and it left no room for doubt.

If Sasuke was willing to show such affection in public, and especially in front of his parents and the Head of the powerful Uchiha clan, it meant he was serious.

Itachi shook his head in disappointment. "Really, you are foolish, otouto."

Sasuke stiffened. That had apparently struck a chord. "I don't care what you say, nii-san. I've made my decision."

Their mother looked nervously between her two sons and her husband. "Sasuke," she chanced, "I know you've never been… _pleased_ with the arrangement to marry Haruno Sakura," Naruto flinched, "but this…" She glanced again at Naruto. "He is beautiful, we can all admit to that, but are you certain you're not… rebelling?"

"Of course he's rebelling," Sasuke's father huffed. "He's a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. The decision is made. You'll marry Haruno."

Naruto forced himself to take a deep breath to stay calm, even as he felt the spurt of rage flare up in him. A familiar feeling, tinged with pain.

Sasuke was unflinching, and he actually managed a small smirk. "I'd like to see you try making me."

Fugaku quickly shot up. "I will not have such impertinence from my son!"

"From your _younger son_ , you mean. What should it matter to you? In fact, wouldn't it be better for you? No branch family to threaten nii-san."

"Now, now, Sasuke. We're concerned for you," Itachi spoke smoothly. By the expression on his face, Naruto wasn't quite sure he meant it. He still had that deceptively pleasant, slightly sly smile on his face. He seemed amused, if nothing else.

Sasuke actually huffed. "I'm not stupid. I know you only want me to marry Haruno to keep up appearances, but you'd be happier if I just went away."

"Sasuke!" This time it was his mother who looked disapproving. "No one is thinking that."

Sasuke looked thoroughly disbelieving. "Perhaps not you, Okaa-san. But I have no doubt nii-san and Otou-san are. And all because the precious Sharingan has gotten so weak."

"Itachi has it," Fugaku replied, his irritation abating just long enough to look pleased at being able to say that. Then the anger returned. "That's all that matters. But you will do as I say."

"I won't."

"Sasuke," Fugaku really looked furious. "I won't have any more of your stubbornness. I am the Head of the Uchiha, and as my son, you will marry Haruno."

"And I'm telling you, I won't. And there is nothing you can say or do that will make me." His voice was almost feral as he spoke. "I _will_ be with Naruto."

Fugaku quickly approached his younger son, ready to face him down, but suddenly he froze. Naruto had been tensing, fighting the urge to flare up at the enemy before him, but he felt it then, something coming from Sasuke that stopped everyone. He glanced at him, his mouth dropping open slightly, the ferocity of his words suddenly backed up by the flaring sharingan shining and spinning in his eyes. The other Uchiha in the room stood as well, all staring in shock at the display of a sharingan in full power before them. Even Itachi backed away, eyes wide as he stared at a sharingan far more powerful than what he was capable of.

For a second, he actually looked pleased.

The guars posted around the room all flinched, reaching for their weapons, ready to spring to action if necessary.

Hattori cleared his throat, noting the tenseness of the room. "Naruto-kun, if you would, please calm him."

Naruto nodded, then reached over and gently stroked Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke," he murmured. "It's okay. Relax." He sighed. "You're just gonna make it worse."

Sasuke glared at him, but relaxed, letting the sharingan bleed away, his eyes returning to the clear obsidian Naruto loved so much.

There was silence for a moment longer, before Fugaku, who really looked to be fuming now, turned toward his father. He spoke calmly, holding back his fury. "Chichiue… how long have you known about this?"

Hattori smiled a bit pleasantly, trying to calm the current storm. "Oh, I've had my suspicions for quite a while. I found out for certain just yesterday, when I too tried to interfere too closely with their relationship. I wouldn't advise it. After all, I _get_ _along_ with Sasuke."

"Sasuke," his mother murmurmed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It hardly matters."

"Of course it matters," Fugaku stormed, turning back to his youngest son. "This changes everything. Now for certain, I'll have you marry Haruno."

Sasuke's glare was back, and Naruto stiffened. "I won't."

"As an Uchiha, it is your duty. Especially with the sharingan. Especially that strongly."

But again Sasuke flared up. "I won't."

"Sasuke, please. Think about the family," his mother pleaded.

"Really, otouto, if you have the sharingan so strongly, it's your duty to pass it on."

"I _won't_."

Naruto was tensing. The spark was flaring up again, rekindled, the pain, the fear, the anxiety. Those memories were welling up again. They were going to take Sasuke from him again.

"I won't allow you to waste your time, to waste the sharingan, on this-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Sasuke was fuming again, and the sharingan was back. Proof he wasn't going to back down. "You won't separate me from Naruto." His voice lowered so only Naruto and Itachi heard. "Never again."

One of Itachi's brows rose at that.

"From this?" Fugaku glared at Naruto. "I will _never_ allow it. You _will do_ as I say."

Sasuke was nearly growling now.

"You will not threaten me. You're an Uchiha. It's about time you took responsibility. I won't have such rebellion from you."

"I will not give in. You won't take him from me."

"Take him?" Fugaku growled, and his arm shot forward, grabbing Naruto's arm abruptly, and in a quick movement, he pulled Naruto toward him, away from his son.

The movement was fast, and suddenly there was a blade at Naruto's throat. Naruto wasn't expecting it, and neither was Sasuke by the look of shock on his face. The sharingan went out.

Hattori shot up, and Naruto heard a gasp from Sasuke's mother. Even Itachi looked stunned.

"I will hear no complaints from you." Fugaku spoke as he held Naruto in a tight grip, proof he was a powerful Uchiha, willing and able to lead the powerful family. "I will do what is necessary for the sake of the family, and you _will_ obey." The blade pressed closer against Naruto's neck.

Sasuke looked a bit panicked, and Naruto could almost hear it again, and he knew Sasuke must be thinking it too- _The first, of course, to be certain such a thing never happens again, would be to dispose of the cause. Kill him._

It looked like this time, Sasuke's father meant to do just that.

Suddenly, Sasuke was terrified. He deflated, his eyes darting frantically to his grandfather, his mother, even his brother. Even if he had the sharingan, it was too new, he didn't know how to use it, except to threaten. Though they both knew he'd die before he let anything happen to Naruto.

That's what happened last time, after all. He had chosen banishment and death over Naruto dying- though he had died in the end anyway.

But now, he had suddenly lost confidence. He might have been a budding youkai, but he didn't know how to do anything with that yet. Right now, right here, he was just a weak human, suddenly unable to protect the one he loved.

Again.

And that seemed to scare him more than anything.

"You can't…" Suddenly Sasuke's voice was quiet. He was struggling to not show how panicked he was.

"Dear," Sasuke's mother was saying, suddenly seeming to realize how serious he was, clearly seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Fugaku, you had best consider carefully what it is you're doing," Hattori spoke with a voice of authority, a knowing voice.

"Sasuke will obey. Agree now to the marriage to Haruno Sakura, and I will release him. Though you must cut off all contact with him."

Sasuke flinched. He couldn't do that. Not after waiting for so long. Neither option was acceptable. At least last time one option was bearable.

Seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes, the fear, the panic in himself had faded away. He wasn't the same after all.

And this time wouldn't be either.

Naruto took a deep breath, letting his eyes close carefully. It was painful to see that look in his beloved's eyes. Sasuke didn't know if he could wait for another lifetime, and Naruto refused to.

In the fear of the moment, he had apparently forgotten, though Hattori certainly hadn't.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Sasuke, don't worry," he said.

All around the room, the unlit candles sprang to life. Everyone looked around in confusion as the temperature in the room began to rise. "Is there no way you'd allow us to be together?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not," Fugaku replied quickly, tightening his grip on the blond further, the blade glinting in the flickering flames. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you clearly understand nothing of the Uchiha. We're a proud family. We would never allow anything that would disgrace the Uchiha name."

Naruto sighed again, lifting his hand to rest on the arm holding him. "I suppose not." Naruto's blue eyes focused on Sasuke, and Sasuke's dark eyes widened, wondering what it was Naruto was thinking exactly. He didn't look as worried anymore, though. Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Either way, I would recommend you let me go."

"Out of the question until Sasuke concedes-"

But before he could finish, Fugaku dropped the sword and stepped back. Itachi, still standing beside Sasuke, took a step back as he watched the blond. Shadows played against the walls, cast by the blond in the middle of the gathering, much larger than the blond himself was. It spread out to cover all four walls of the large room, and a menacing aura filled the increasingly stifling room.

"What-"

Naruto's eyes stayed on Sasuke. "Actually, I know quite a bit about Uchiha. I've been a part of this town for quite some time. I've seen Uchiha come and go. You all," Naruto's eyes closed for a moment, before opening again, fully red. "You're exactly what I would expect. The same as always. Never changing. Still against anything you see as a threat, all to protect what you consider important, even if it means repressing and destroying one of your own."

He reached up and pulled open his robe, letting his cloak flow out behind him, lifted by a wind he was creating himself, allowing a tail of fire emerge from under it.

Sasuke's mother gasped, and Fugaku stepped in front of her.

"You see, I'm not someone you really should mess with. Hattori said that himself." Naruto glanced at Sasuke's grandfather, who flinched at the red and forced himself to return to his position on the cushion. Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke's parents. He raised his awareness, keeping himself focused on where Itachi was, now behind him. He was dangerous, though he knew Sasuke was there, too.

Another tail of licking flames began to emerge, and then a third.

Now both of Sasuke's parents could see the red eyes now focused intently on them. Naruto's lips turned up in a pleasant smile, one that didn't entirely hide the menacing aura he continued to exude as a fourth and then fifth tail emerged.

Fugaku couldn't hide the fear that began to show on his face.

"I'm a kitsune, you see, and I've lived for a really long time in this village." Fugaku took a step back, still trying to hold his katana steady. The candle flames had grown large, the shadows Naruto cast on the wall all playing around the room's occupants, an intimidating shadow that no corner of the room was safe from.

A sixth tail of fire emerged from the blond, and the cloak was tossed away as Naruto faced the two. His face, while still appearing beautiful, still human, took on the shadows of a foxlike face, the whisker-like scars on his face deepening, widening.

"And I decided a long time ago, I would never allow the Uchiha to separate me from him again. I've spent too long with this hatred, with this fear, with this _craving_. Never again. Never again will you take him from me!" He looked from one parent to another. A seventh tail emerged.

"W-what are you?" Fugaku asked, trying his best to block his wife, who was clutching him fearfully.

"I told you, I'm a kitsune. Quite a famous one. I'm _the_ Kitsune of Konoha. Nice to meet you." He grinned ferally, and an eighth tail emerged.

" _The_ …" Mikoto swallowed thickly. "You are?"

Naruto smiled widely, and both Uchiha parents couldn't stop from shivering in fear as the ninth tail appeared. Naruto towered over them, the claws of his shadow surrounding the guards posted around the room, all hovering, all standing as though to defend, but not knowing what they could do against shadow.

Then one at a time, they began to fall to their knees, shouts of pain filling the room as the claws found their marks, drops of blood spilling to the floor. Hurt, but not dead, at least. Kakashi kept guard around Hattori, but they were so far the only ones left alone by the shadow, besides the Uchiha of the main family.

"So here's the deal," Naruto continued. "You won't get in the way, and I won't burn this complex to the ground like I have hundreds of times already."

No one seemed to know what to say. Fugaku was hesitating, now alone with only Itachi able to fight against the creature before them. The kitsune of legend. Did they stand a chance?

"Well?" Naruto demanded in a growl. "Or do you want to see exactly what I'm capable of? The Uchiha do have a habit of _forgetting_."

Sasuke had calmed. He stepped forward, not worried at all about the heat of the tailed flames as he took his place at Naruto's side. "Will you continue to stand against us now?"


	16. Thirteenth Chapter

Alright!

Next update on the 23rd (day after Thanksgiving, yay!). So even though it says 'last chapter', it's not quite the end of the story, but I'll go into that next time. Enjoy!

Warnings: smut

* * *

 **第十三章** **-** **終章** **  
Thirteenth Chapter – Last Chapter**

Itachi stepped forward, carefully. "Why is it, Kitsune of Konoha, that you are so determined to be with Sasuke? What is all of this 'again' you keep saying? Have we stood against you before?"

He spoke calmly, but Naruto's peaked senses made it clear he was nervous. Good, he liked to see Uchiha Itachi afraid of him. Naruto glanced back at him. "That's a long story."

"The short of it," Hattori spoke on their behalf, "is that an Uchiha Sasuke of long ago, when Naruto-san was still human, is our Sasuke's past life. They were in love, as they still are now. Unfortunately, the Uchiha of that time separated them. It ended unhappily all around."

"I have been waiting centuries to be with Sasuke again. You won't take him from me!" The flames of the candles flared again as his nine tails whipped about freely, tongues of fire dancing, enhancing the shadows of his true form against the walls of the room.

"I also, who still have those memories, will not be separated from Naruto," Sasuke said. "I don't care what you say, or what you want. I won't allow it."

Itachi swallowed thickly. "You have to understand our position, Naruto-san, even you must Sasuke." He glanced at his father. "The sharingan-"

"It's only because Sasuke isn't human anymore," Naruto said.

Everyone startled at that.

"What?" Hattori asked, eyes wide. Kakashi shifted behind him.

Itachi cleared his throat nervously. "I-is that so? Well, in either case, perhaps an alternative to appease everyone?"

Naruto's eyes lowered. He never liked Itachi's alternatives.

"Perhaps, in order for all to find a happy middle ground and, ahem, spare us the expense of rebuilding," Itachi's lip twitched in an ironic smile, "Sasuke could agree to leave one child with Haruno-san? And then you two can go off and do whatever you wish."

As expected, Naruto didn't like it. But still… He stared curiously at this Itachi. What was with him? He was… almost… on their side? But no, there had to be something else going on. After all, Itachi was evil incarnate.

"Out of the question," was Sasuke's quick response.

"Now, otouto. I'm trying to be obliging."

"Itachi, enough," Fugaku growled. "This isn't some joke."

Itachi actually managed a small laugh. "Of course not. We're staring down a nine-tailed kitsune who can destroy us all. Then they won't need to worry about whether we approve or not. And there won't be any need for an heir with the sharingan."

Naruto blinked at him in surprise. Sasuke frowned.

"Really brat, the trouble you cause…"

Everyone turned to the new occupant in surprise. The Uchiha all looked around in confusion, unaware of where this woman had appeared from so suddenly.

"What?" Fugaku seemed especially confused and overwhelmed.

"Ah! Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto exclaimed, his flames abating just a bit.

"Who are you?" Fugaku demanded.

"Ah, I'd be polite if I were you," Naruto warned. "She's a kami."

Suddenly, everyone in the room except for Sasuke and Naruto were kowtowing. Not even Uchiha were above a kami, apparently.

But she waved them off. "Well, brat, what do you have to say for yourself." She stopped beside Sasuke, looking him up and down. "This him? Damn, he's hot. You have good taste."

Sasuke looked a bit troubled, not sure if he should take that as a compliment or not.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto frowned.

Tsunade sighed. "Oh, you know. Kami's intuition that you were stirring up trouble. So I came to check on you." She grinned and winked at him.

Naruto only scowled. "You have awful timing. We're kinda in the middle of something."

"Oh, I know. I heard the most recent stuff. So, the Uchiha will be satisfied if there's an heir with the sharingan, right? Are you really that stupid brat?"

"Would you stop insulting me, damn hag?"

"Oi brat, I'm here to help you," she glared, pounding a fist on the top of his head.

"Itai~"

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured.

"What?" the blond whined, rubbing his now aching head, his tails curling in under him. He glanced at Sasuke, following his gaze. "Aiha?"

"Uchiha, listen up," Tsunade began as she faced Sasuke. "Naruto's an idiot, but you're Uchiha, you're supposed to be intelligent, you should have figured this out earlier. Though, you probably understand what I'm here for better than Naruto. You, old one," she pointed at Hattori, "list some traits of kitsune!"

"Eh?" Hattori raised his head, looking a bit panicky. "Oh, well," he cleared his throat, "Kistune traits. Uh, let's see. Well, they're powerful, beautiful, tricksters, they can have up to nine tails…"

"What else?"

"Uh, that is…"

"They have a reputation for seducing human men and giving birth," Sasuke supplied. He had a strange, almost happy look on his face. "That's actually what Naruto and I wanted to ask you about today, ojii-san."

"Eh, what?" Hattori looked surprised, and the other three Uchiha looked up equally surprised.

"That's right. You Uchiha haven't realized," Tsunade grinned mischievously. "Your kid can have a child with a kitsune lover, no matter the kitsune's gender. And as proof, you have that one." She pointed at the small toddler clinging to Sasuke.

Aiha was barely standing, holding herself up with one hand digging into Sasuke's pants, the other with her thumb firmly planted in her mouth as she watched curiously with big blue eyes. Her eyes were admiring the shadows that had mostly retreated.

Itachi couldn't hold back a smile. "Sasuke, you've been busy."

Sasuke glared at his elder brother. "It's more complicated than that."

"I'll say," Hattori frowned, ready to erupt into a lecture. "Didn't you just find Naruto-san yesterday?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you about. How exactly it happened."

Itachi nodded. "You never did care to listen to those sorts of lessons. Well, you see, Sasuke, when two people love each other, usually a male and female-"

"That isn't what I meant!" Sasuke growled in irritation at his brother.

Naruto stared at Itachi again, still really confused about him. Wasn't he evil incarnate? So why the heck did he actually seem like a good guy, just one that seemed to enjoy teasing and irritating his little brother?

Sasuke rubbed at his eyes in irritation. This is why he hated dealing with his brother. "I mean, we're not sure how _this_ happened, because she was born at a time it was impossible for her to be born. But she has the sharingan."

"What?" Fugaku exclaimed.

"So she's definitely mine, somehow," Sasuke finished.

"Probably because neither of you are human," Tsunade supplied as she nonchalantly examined her fingernails.

"Eh?" Naruto exclaimed. "How do you know that?"

"Naruto-san mentioned that before," Sasuke's mother spoke. "But how is that possible? I gave birth to him, so he should be human."

Tsunade nodded her head. "It's pretty obvious to my eyes. Saw it when I was looking him over," and she pointed to her own golden irises. "I am a kami, after all. Maybe he was _born_ human, but he's definitely more inugami than human _now_."

"He probably had the inclination, like I did," Naruto added.

Tsunade nodded in agreement. Everyone was looking at Sasuke curiously. "Probably why he has the sharingan so strongly. Really, you two are so much trouble," she sighed. "Well, he's off the human timeline now, so a marriage or whatever to a human wouldn't work. He'd outlive her by a long shot. Best if he's with the brat over here." She patted Naruto's shoulder lovingly.

Then she turned back to the toddler trying to play with Naruto's flickering tails. "Aiha," Tsunade continued, "is another story. She's not really human, considering her parentage, but she's not like her parents. I actually think it would be better for her to stay with the Uchiha."

Naruto wasn't really sure he liked that, and he frowned at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tsunade shrugged. "Whatever stopped her time when she was born is gone. She's going to age as a human now. Do you really think you can take care of her like that? And anyway, you can always monitor her now. _And_ the Uchiha."

Itachi nodded, deciding he should be able to rise before a kami now. He stood and made his way over to his little niece. "Very well. I shall take responsibility for her then. It'll also ensure my dear otouto won't be able to avoid visiting me."

Sasuke sent him a glare as Itachi lifted the little girl. "Aiha then, was it?" He stared at her, the little girl still fervently sucking on her thumb staring right back. Itachi smiled winningly.

"Yes, this should please everyone, then, ne?" Itachi asked no one in particular.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances, Naruto still not sure what to make of this Itachi who seemed to be the complete opposite of the one he was more familiar with. Sasuke seemed irritated, but likely for a reason Naruto was unaware of.

"Naruto, it's up to you. I only met her this morning," Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto wasn't sure. He stared at Itachi, but Aiha seemed to have taken to him well enough, now clutching at his shirt as she stared back at her parent. Her eyes seemed to be telling him, "This is fine. This way we'll all be happy."

And suddenly Naruto felt a strange wave overcome him, and as he stared into his little daughter's blue eyes so like his own, he could almost hear her telling him- _This is why I'm here._

He blinked at her, his eyes watering suddenly, then turned back to Sasuke, wondering if he had felt that, too. But Sasuke was still glaring in irritation at his brother, who for all the world was already starting to look like a doting uncle.

Sasuke's mother sighed. "I'm afraid I have no idea what's going on anymore. It seems I'm already a grandmother. Should I be happy about this?" She looked at the little girl, before a slight flush came to her cheeks. "She _is_ adorable."

Her husband looked equally confused. But Itachi had already said it was fine, so he had no ground to complain on. It _was_ what they all wanted, in the end.

Naruto bit his lip, then took a deep breath. He looked carefully once more at Aiha, before he finally smiled. "Alright. I'll leave her in the Uchiha's care. I'll keep an eye on her to make sure she's well cared for, and if I ever think she's not happy or not being raised well," his smile grew, showing sharp fangs a bit menacingly, the shadows in the room growing suddenly, "I'll be sure to express my disapproval."

"Right, whatever," Sasuke scowled. "So then the Uchiha will leave us alone. And no more talk of forcing me to marry Haruno. Thank god." He sighed in relief.

Again, Sasuke's father didn't look too pleased, but Itachi nodded. "Agreed." He looked at Fugaku. "Isn't that right, Chichiue?"

Fugaku grimaced, an extremely put-out expression crossing his features before he sighed in defeat. "Fine. Agreed."

Naruto laughed, suddenly incredibly relieved, the shadows and tails of fire retreating, the room returning to as it had been earlier. "Finally!" He turned to grin at Sasuke, who smirked before pulling his blond to him in a kiss, no longer caring about those around them. They existed on a different plane now, the rest didn't matter.

Naruto flushed but didn't pull away, just glad it all seemed to somehow, finally work out.

All of that searching, after so many long years, and he could finally be with Sasuke. No one was going to separate them now. Never again.

* * *

It was raining again. Warm and damp and stuffy.

Naruto was sitting up, watching as the rain fell, but not bothering to get out of bed yet. He just allowed himself to soak up the atmosphere, reveling in the moment. For too long, he hadn't had moments like this, where he could just be content, actually happy to exist. That itself was a strange thing.

He glanced to his side, where Sasuke continued to sleep peacefully. His face was contorted in an irritated look, and Naruto smiled, wondering what sort of dream he was having. He reached over and ran his fingers through dark hair, and Sasuke relaxed.

He shifted, edging closer to Naruto unconsciously. Naruto began to hum, nothing in particular, just something quiet and soothing.

He was happy, now. After all of this time, after everything he had been through, from the moment of his birth to his death and beyond. Maybe it was a little conceited, but he felt like he deserved it.

"Tch, what are you smiling about, idiot," Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto glanced down at his sleepy lover, and his smile grew. "Nothing in particular. Everything, I guess."

"Moron," Sasuke sighed, shifting again. He was still groggy, still just waking up.

"Are you going down today?" Naruto asked, still with his fingers in Sasuke's dark hair.

"What makes you think I'd want to?" Sasuke grouched. But Naruto knew, just by looking, Sasuke _did_ plan to go down to the town. No one knew Sasuke better than he did, after all.

"Because you go all of the time," Naruto stated matter-of-factly. "You say you don't care, but no one is more protective of Aiha than you are. Doting papa."

"Tch."

Naruto laughed, his voice carrying gently around the cave.

For twelve years now, that's how it had been. At first, Sasuke was still a little weary of the little girl that would cling to him whenever possible, but he still would go. Frequently, he'd stop at the Uchiha manor. He'd claim it was to see his grandfather, that no one else there mattered to him at all, but he always somehow maneuvered to make sure he saw her, to leave Itachi with that constant reminder that he'd always be watching.

And over the years, Sasuke really did come to love their little daughter.

Though, Naruto had to admit, she wasn't so little now.

Since that day Sasuke had seen her for the first time, she had continued to grow as a normal human would. No one was really sure if she was really human, not even Tsunade could be sure, but she seemed like she was. She grew like a human, got hurt like a human, cried and ate and slept like a human.

And now she was entering her teenage years. It was a little scary for Naruto. He himself had a weird childhood, but she was a girl, a pretty girl, and an Uchiha. He couldn't help but worry about her.

And he knew Sasuke was worried, too. Doting father that he was, he was already preparing himself for the boys who would follow her around. He seemed to enjoy the fact that he was essentially a youkai now. He'd be more than happy to rain down a little terror on any impudent suitors.

That was a happy thought, too. Naruto couldn't wait to see it.

Aiha was growing, but he and Sasuke weren't. Since that day Aiha had started to grow, Sasuke had essentially stopped. He and Naruto would always be nineteen – or appear nineteen. The youkai in him had surfaced, likely when they found each other again, the reason both were even youkai, and he could no longer be called human.

The sharingan really was strong in him, and other things had manifested in him, too.

Like a healing ability, though not on par with Naruto's almost instant. His hearing and sense of smell had gotten better, too. Maybe those were an inugami trait, the kinds of things dogs and wolves could do. He was stronger, and more agile, and he had a fierceness that turned Naruto on like crazy in bed.

Sasuke looked like he was falling asleep again, and Naruto leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Hn, idiot. Last night wasn't enough?" But he was smirking, and Naruto knew he'd be happy to go for another round if Naruto wanted to. And he was really tempted to let him.

As dark eyes fixed on him, he was _really_ tempted.

"I thought you were going into town today."

Sasuke sat up, leaning toward him, muscles under pale skin pulling taut down his back, and Naruto shivered at the sexiness. A hand ghosted over Naruto's cheek, fingertips trailing down his throat. Naruto shivered.

The sleepiness was finally starting to dissipate from dark eyes, and was replaced with a haziness Naruto associated with lust.

"Sa-suke," Naruto murmured, just as Sasuke leaned over and kissed him. Gently, but passionately, and Naruto's whole body was on fire as he clung to his love. For a long moment they held on, tongues dancing and heat stirring, moans filling and echoing around the dank cavern.

Naruto felt the world shift as he was laid on his back in their warm bedding, Sasuke placing himself above him, a knee pushing his legs apart. The kiss deepened, and Naruto dug his nails in warm, pale skin, moaning as he began to feel his body heat up.

He lifted his body, rubbing against his lover, grinding into him as Sasuke forced him back down against the soft bedding. Their kissing intensified tongues meeting and dancing together in Naruto's wet mouth.

Naruto felt giddy, like he did every time they made love, the number of which he had long since lost track of. He felt that familiar longing pulsing throughout his body, craving setting in as he lined his body up against Sasuke's again, his legs wrapping around Sasuke, pulling him closer.

He wanted Sasuke inside of him, wanted to be filled, to feel his hard pulsing heat pushing into him, filling him. He tugged harder, his fingers slipping into Sasuke's dark hair as they continued to kiss passionately.

One of Sasuke's hands moved lower, a finger slipping into Naruto's tight hole. Naruto moaned, wanting to feel more of it, or rather, something bigger.

"Sasuke," he murmured.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled away, shoving two more fingers inside of Naruto. He was fully aware what Naruto wanted, and enjoyed teasing him, relentlessly. And Naruto was fully aware of his lover's sadistic side, but if anything, that only spurred him on more. They really were incredibly compatible.

The fingers retreated, and Naruto made an irritated huff, scowling up at his still smirking lover.

"Thought you wanted something else in there."

Naruto licked his lips. "Then get on with it, bastard."

The dark eyes lit up with the sharingan, and Naruto shivered in anticipation as Sasuke repositioned himself, the tip of his hard length entering Naruto slowly. Naruto bit his lip, just before his lips were recaptured by Sasuke, his tongue slipping in to Naruto's mouth, forcing it open just as he forced Naruto's legs open further.

Then in one fluid movement, he thrust forward, burying his penis fully inside, Naruto moaning in ecstasy as he was filled to the brim. He gasped, opening himself more fully, letting Sasuke enter him deeper and deeper with every renewed thrust, his body being pushed harder into the bedding under him. He moaned, his voice echoing in their home, the warmth sticking to his body as Sasuke continued to rock their bodies in a steady, fierce rhythm.

Soon both were panting, sweat beading on Sasuke's brow, his dark hair sticking to his forehead. Naruto nibbled at his lips between moans, his nails digging into Sasuke's skin as he was forcefully entered over and over again.

Naruto licked his lips, his eyes closing as he reveled in the delicious feeling of fullness, Sasuke's hardness so deep inside, hot and hard and thick and delicious. He moaned again, the tightness in his belly exploding, stars lighting up behind his eyelids. His body tensed around Sasuke's throbbing erection, and he felt Sasuke tense and the warmth flooding deep inside of him.

The moment over, Naruto continue to lay on his back, panting as he tried to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. His whole body was still ringing from their lovemaking, and he sighed, feeling happiness flowing through his worn out body.

He felt the air shift and opened his eyes, watching as Sasuke got out of bed and began to dress.

"Hm? You're leaving?"

Sasuke glanced back at him, then returned to dressing. "I'm going into town."

"Ha. I knew it."

"Shut up."

He pulled on the last of his clothing and stood, heading to where they kept their food store to prepare a quick breakfast. "There's been a little punk following Aiha around recently. Have to make sure he learns his place."

Naruto laughed as he turned over, watching as Sasuke set out their meal. "She'll get married eventually, you know."

Sasuke stiffened. "Eventually," he conceded.

"And you used to follow me around all of the time."

"That's different."

"Oh? How so, overprotective papa?"

Sasuke glanced back at him. "Because I always loved you. I always knew you were going to be the only one."

That was another thing that was different about him now. Once he had 'awakened', his old memories had merged with the newer ones. Both were him, the Sasuke he had always known and loved. The Sasuke he had spent so many years searching for. He really was with his love again.

He couldn't hold back his smile as the thought crossed his mind.

"How do you know that's not the case here?"

"Because the little punk looks at her like he's undressing her with his eyes." He broke the cup he was holding.

"If I recall correctly, you used to look at me that way, too. Then you really did start undressing me." He laughed, even though he knew he was pushing buttons better left alone. Especially when Sasuke broke another cup he had just picked up.

But that was okay. They had a stash. He'd been doing that a lot recently.

"And no one will be doing that to Aiha."

Naruto laughed again.

"Naruto didn't have anyone to protect him from me. That won't be an issue with Aiha."

Naruto sat up, pulling blankets up with him. "I guess that's true. By the time Sasuke got a hold of me, there wasn't anyone who cared what happened to me. Sasuke… was the only one who cared about me."

Sasuke put down the newest cup and headed back to the bed. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto knew it was meant to be soothing. "I'm enough, aren't I?"

Naruto couldn't help but grin, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked up at Sasuke. "Always, for all of eternity."


	17. First Epilogue

Alright, so here's the deal. Just like there were three prologues, this story ends with three epilogues. So just like with the prologues, these epilogues are short, and will be uploaded a couple days apart. So today is the first, Sunday will be the second, and last one wrapping up the story will be on Tuesday.

After that... well, I don't have anything else really ready to upload yet, so we'll see.

* * *

 **エピローグ** **1  
First Epilogue**

It was a snowy day, that first time Uchiha Sasuke had laid eyes on Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke was walking hand in hand with his mother, all bundled up from cold. Being as young as he was, there was a lot about the world he didn't understand. But when his eyes fell on the young blond yammering to a happily smiling red-headed woman, even while others seemed to leave a wide berth and avoided even looking at them, Sasuke couldn't pull his eyes away.

He didn't know why anyone would avoid them, or why he couldn't pull his eyes away. But young and inexperienced as he was, the moment his eyes fell on the blond, the moment those blue eyes turned to him and their gazes met, tanned cheeks flushing cutely, Sasuke knew he'd be with that blond forever.

At the time he didn't understand what he felt was 'love'. That was something he'd learn much later. And he didn't know what it was that had caused him to fall so quickly. He'd never quite figure that out. But it was instant, and obvious to the young Uchiha.

So even as his mother pulled him away, muttering something about how he should stay away from those sort, Sasuke kept that image in his mind. It was destiny. Fate.

But even if his childish mind could articulate it, he didn't think his mother would understand. So he kept those thoughts to himself.

* * *

Growing up in that small town, his eyes constantly found the blond. He'd watch from a distance, conscious of his stature of an Uchiha, but conscious of his own feelings, _need_ , for the blond. For some time, he struggled between the two. He heard what everyone said, but when the blond's parents passed and he was all alone, he couldn't help but think 'I'm still here'.

Whenever things seem to be getting difficult, money was tight, no one would sell to him, Sasuke did what he could to alleviate it. Leave money where the blond might stumble across it, seemingly dropped. He'd speak with shop-owners, dropping hints that would _encourage_ them to sell to the blond (having the sharingan helped).

Whatever he could do, he did it, all without anyone realizing.

Because he felt fate at work, a pull he couldn't deny.

Sometimes, he wondered if it had anything with the inugami his family had arisen from. The pull didn't feel like something most people experienced. But he felt it clearly, and he felt destined to follow it. He _wanted_ to follow it.

And so when the moment came and he found himself face to face with Naruto, he let himself give in. and he never regretted it.

* * *

Wandering alone, he often thought of Naruto. Of those moments stolen together in that small cottage. It was all that got him through. He knew what he had done, what he had sacrificed. But even apart, he never regretted any of it. The time they spent together, being forced apart.

Instead, he only hated the Uchiha. It was only them he blamed.

Over time, he felt the inugami stirring in him. The more anger and hatred he felt, the closer he felt to the inugami in his blood. Sometimes, he could imagine himself as an inugami, heading over to the Uchiha manor and destroying it. It gave him a sort of strange satisfaction, picturing it over and over in his mind.

But what he really wanted was to see Naruto, to hold him. He'd never have peace until he could again.

* * *

His death was supposed to be an end, but it wasn't. Somehow, he couldn't rest.

Perhaps it was his anger.

His anger at the Uchiha. His anger at the world. His anger at himself.

Perhaps it was his yearning.

He wanted to see Naruto again. He wanted to be with him. To touch him. To make love to him.

Perhaps it was the stirring in his blood.

The inugami. The anger that had flourished and festered at the time of his death was still there, still growing. It overwhelmed his spirit. He could sense it all around him.

He wasn't conscious in any real sense. He knew he wasn't alive.

But he wasn't a spirit either. Not a ghost or other ethereal form.

He was there but he wasn't.

He existed but he didn't.

He was aware but he wasn't.

Time passed but it didn't.

The forest of Konoha grew dark and ominous around him, until eventually he was no longer even that (whatever that was). And his senses (if they could be called that) formed into something else.

He was reborn.

But it stayed with him. That inugami essence remained, lingered, building. And when he became once more an Uchiha of the main family, it came with him.

And just like the one he was waiting to see again, he was born human with the inclination to not be anymore.

All he needed was the right push.


	18. Second Epilogue

Here we go, as promised. Last one on Tuesday.

* * *

 **エピローグ** **2  
Second Epilogue**

An announcement was made suddenly, and it stunned the town of Konoha.

The anticipated engagement between the younger Uchiha son, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, was cancelled. Uchiha Itachi was raising a little girl who was declared heiress, and there would be no branch family stemming from either of Uchiha Fugaku's sons.

Haruno Sakura had cried for weeks at the news of the cancelled engagement, and everyone else was confused.

More than the engagement, where had the little girl called Aiha come from?

She looked very much Uchiha, she had their distinguishing features, including the sharingan, but she had blue eyes. She was being raised by Uchiha Itachi, but she called him 'Uncle'. Still, no one could confirm she was Sasuke's either.

Haruno Sakura especially refused to believe the little girl was Sasuke's, and no Uchiha would say whose child she was, only that she was heiress and that was all that mattered.

Though it was strange, how similar her eyes were to the young blond Uchiha Sasuke now spent his time with. But he was male, so that just led to further (quiet) speculation.

Then another development soon began to confuse people.

Sasuke was apparently no longer living with the Uchiha, and the Uchiha, while not treating him as though he was no longer one of them, didn't treat him as though he was under their influence.

It was all strange, a shift in the character of the Uchiha, their most powerful family which had lasted hundreds upon hundreds of years. What was happening?

No one knew, but somehow… it seemed to be for the better.

After all, regardless of where she came from, everyone could tell, by the strength of her sharingan, by the devotion of her Uchiha grandparents and great-grandfather, and the two Uchiha of which no one was sure which was uncle and which was father, the new Uchiha line was going to be a powerful and long-lasting line.


	19. Third Epilogue - End

Ugh, almost forgot to upload...

So this is the end of Ayakashi, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it ^_^

I don't have anything else ready to upload, and I leave for Japan in a couple of weeks, so I might not upload anything until I get back. Maybe by then I'll have one of the numerous stories I've started finished, but I make no promises. This is slacker kazenoyouni, after all.

So until next time!

* * *

 **エピローグ** **3  
Third Epilogue**

The attacks from the kitsune had stopped (if they ever really existed).

The forest of Konoha was no longer haunted (if it ever really was).

The Uchiha were still powerful and prosperous (which was always so).

Konoha continued to prosper and grow, and the Uchiha, led by a new line started with Uchiha Aiha, grew in power as well. Where exactly she had come from was always a mystery, raised by an Uchiha Itachi but not his daughter, and it remained that way throughout her entire life, and long after her.

Though there was a persistent rumor through the years, whenever it happened to come up, which said she was the daughter of the younger Uchiha son, but some weren't even sure there _was_ a second son.

If there ever was, his name was long forgotten.

And another mystery appeared as well. Periodically, as the long years passed, Uchiha Aiha and her descendants could be seen receiving a pair of visitors who were paid extreme deference.

These two young men, one of whom appeared every inch an Uchiha, and one a beautiful golden-haired blond, apparently lovers (or so the story went), would appear suddenly at the Uchiha's door, be honored and revered while they stayed, and would leave just as abruptly, disappearing into the night.

No one knew who they were, and no Uchiha would say no matter how pressed.

And even though countless years and generations passed, they always appeared the same. Always two, always young, always an Uchiha and a blond.

There were some who even claimed it was the _same two people_.

But that was absurd, and those who made those claims were always quickly dismissed.

Stories of a kitsune. Stories of a wanderer. Stories of a haunted forest.

And now stories of a mysterious pair of lovers.

But it was Konoha. And Konoha without stories wouldn't be Konoha at all.

 **終わり**

 **The end**


End file.
